SHUT UP
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: ¿quien dijo que ser una figura publica era facil? las personas te persiguen ¬¬ te acosan ¬¬ y creen conocerte u.u..demasiadas cosas..sin olvidar un pequeño detalle que Hiwatari acaba de encontrar ¬¬..¡CAP NUEVE ARRIBA n0n!Leve insinuacionShonenaiYuriyxkai
1. FANFIC

¡¡¡Konichiwa n0n! Aquí de nuevo molestando la vida con un Fic incoherente u.u y totalmente absurdo n-n, así que personas muy inteligentes o.o se pueden ir llendo, porque luego se atrofian con esta estupidez u.u.

"Supuestamente" esto es un Fic de humor ¬¬UU, pero este seria el primero u.u, así que sean pacientes Ne TT.TT

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o

CAPITULO UNO: FANFIC (que original Ne n.n)

Era un bonito día, soleado, completamente agradable, cosa que parecía fastidiar a cierto bicolor que caminaba por las congestionadas calles.

Y no era para más, pues hacia pocas horas leyó algo accidentalmente de Internet…no es que se la pasara desperdiciando su tiempo libre al frente de una pantalla. Sino que a causa del pequeño amigo de Tyson vio la cosa más desastrosa de su vida….fanfics.

-.-Maldita sea la libre expresión

Murmuro, pero debía relajarse…respirar profundo…vamos Kai Hiwatari, autocontrol…no pienses en degollar vivos (as) a todos los escritores (as) de Fics.

-.-….

¡Al diablo! si llegaba a encontrarse con uno iba a…

-.-¡¡Kyaaaa es Kai °¬°!

Oh perfecto…fanáticas, lo único que le faltaba, porque ahora simplemente no lo mataban…

Busco el lugar donde provino semejante grito, viendo unas cuadras mas lejos a tres jóvenes que venían corriendo, se quedo quieto observando como inexplicablemente ellas se convirtieron en una muchedumbre.

-.-¬¬UU

Bueno, lo que menos quería era terminar con la ropa rasgada y todo manoseado, así que opto por lo más razonable y echo a correr.

En cierta forma era comprensible, aun se sentía el fulgor por el campeonato mundial, el cual hacia tan solo una semana que termino. Por consiguiente todos los equipos aun estaban reunidos, aunque se abstenían de salir, precisamente por eso.

Pero había que ser positivos y verle el lado bueno…

-.-………

De acuerdo, lo intento, al menos se distraería, sino es que antes terminaba "secuestrado" por alguna loca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_FLASH BACK_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casualmente ese día Kenny le había pedido el bit de Dranzer para construirle un nuevo Blade, ya que terminado su combate con Brooklin este se hizo mil pedazos…y no teniendo ninguna objeción, accedió a la petición.

-.-¡Vamos Kenny, tienes que ver esto!- insistió Hilary

-.-No puede esperar Hilary-

No era una pregunta, Kenny trataba por todos los medios quedarse, ya que le era mucho más interesante revisar los cálculos que le impedían avanzar con el Blade de Kai que salir con su amiga.

-.-¡Claro que no! ¡Ven!

Pese al inútil intento del más bajito, la castaña logro sacarlo del Dojo Konomiya. Consecuencia….un bicolor completamente solo.

Afuera podía escucharse el lento movimiento de los árboles siendo acariciados por el viento, donde extrañamente reinaba el silencio por todo el lugar…no sabían donde están los otros, claro que tampoco le importaba…así que se dedico a la nada…divagando sin sentido hasta que se aburrió.

Quiso irse, poniéndose de pie, siendo el "Bip" del computador del Jefe el que lo detuvo, de reojo observo como este abría el nuevo mensaje que su dueño tenia.

No le presto atención, prefería irse, aunque la acción no le duro mucho, la lapto mostró otro mensaje. De nuevo la observo, esta vez poniendo especial atención a una imagen suya con Ray…algo muy comprometedor, y no solo esa, también había una con Mariam…

Con cierta curiosidad se sentó al frente de la pantalla, viendo ambas imágenes, en la primera él estaba comiendo un helado, sentado en la banca de lo que parecía ser un parque, mientras que el Neko se le acercaba peligrosamente.

En la segunda, tenía a la peliazul abrazada, sus manos en la delgada cintura, y ella rodeaba su cuello.

"pero que demo…"

No pudo terminar de maldecir, inmediatamente centro toda su atención en la página que se promocionaban…la cliqueo, dando un rápido vistazo a algo que no comprendió…o tal vez se resistía a comprender…KaixRay, KaixMariam

La ventana que apareció, esta estaba llena de títulos y pequeños resúmenes del contenido…habían muchos…para ser mas exactos…miles.

El nombre del sito Web paso por alto, prefiriendo saber que contenía, así que entro a uno de los títulos remarcados un… ¿KaixHilary?

No leyó detenidamente, sus ojos saltan líneas, e incluso párrafos enteros…aunque se vio incapaz de continuar, pues conforme avanzaba su rostro se mostraba ilegible.

Rápidamente volvió atrás, entrando en un KaixTyson con advertencia de Lime… ¿Qué era eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_FIN FLASH BACK_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡¡KAI REGRESA! ¡¡TE AMAMOS!

Fue lo ultimo que escucho luego de doblar en una esquina…sus fans comenzaba a tener estado físico…debía tener cuidado con eso.

-.-¿Dónde se metió oÔ?

-.-¡Kai mi amor! ¿Dónde estas?

-.-¿Cómo que tuyo o.ó?

Las fanáticas fueron olvidadas olímpicamente por Hiwatari en cuanto aprovecho la discusión sin sentido para perderse en un callejón.

Finalmente podía respirar, permitiéndose una vez mas volver a sus pensamientos…

-.-Maldito Internet

Luego de 30 minutos de ardua investigación, pudo comprender que significaba Lime, Lemmon, OCC, y cuanta cosa rara se encontró…información que su cerebro no necesitaba.

Ciertamente no entendía como existen personas tan dañas que escriben Fanfics, hay que tener la mente muy retorcida…y miren que él sabia mucho sobre estar ido, con eso de su abuelo y la abadía.

Claro que no solo eran Fanfics, sino Fanarts y cuanta porquería halló, debía admitir que algunas de las fotos estaban muy bien plagiadas, pero otras eran simplemente patéticas.

Incluso pensó en demandar por difamar sobre su persona, pero ya veía a los medios de comunicación diciendo: "Eres una figura publica, no podemos hacer nada"

-.-Cochino Internet

Musito mientras entraba a un parque; como se atrevían las personas a emparejarlo con sus compañeros, y no solo a él, también vio muchos TysonxMax, y BryanxTala

Sonrió perversamente, si tan solo le mostrara a Bryan lo que encontró, seguro que rompería el computador, luego buscaría otro, enviaría un virus, para después rastrear al creador de la página y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero hacer eso conllevaría a que viera los innumerables Fic donde él era protagonista….

-.-Hn

Gruño por lo bajo al siquiera imaginar las vergonzosas situaciones en la que lo ponían personas que creían conocer sus reacciones frente a ciertas circunstancias.

En algunos Fics o era demasiado rudo, o terminaba siendo demasiado blando. Como era el caso de algunos KaixTyson, xRay, xHilary, etc., etc. donde solo conseguía hacerles llorar.

-.-¬¬UU que idiotez

La sola idea de hacer llorar a Hilary le era absurda, pues sus lagrimas no eran nada menos que provocadas por su infidelidad.

-.-¬¬UUU

…o por celos

-.-¬¬

….si llegaba el caso en que terminara enamorado (cosa bastante difícil) tendría que ser con alguien en quien confiara plenamente, así que no tendría porque dudar, y por ende, no sentir celos, además no seria cualquier aparecido que se ponga a llorar por cualquier cosa que le diga.

Aunque…había casos contrarios, donde era él quien terminaba llorando.

-.-¬¬

Oh habían algunas chicas que gustaban de burlarse de él, metiéndolo en situaciones irreales (pero bien elaboradas… ¿Qué? aquí se admite todo u.u) y totalmente fuera de contexto.

-.-u.ú

Sin olvidarse de Fics donde incluso llegaba a morir…esas eran personas dañadas y de mucho cuidado…miren que alegrarle su agonía ¬¬

Pero se dio cuenta de algo, casi todos los escritores disfrutaban haciendo sufrir a la mayoría de Blade luchadores (u.u) con historias de amor, romance, celos, intriga, lagrimas (¬¬) y un humor que le resultaba ofensivo.

Mas aquí no termina la historia, no señor, resultaba que no solo no pida ser amable porque inmediatamente ese alguien se convertía en su pareja…

-.-malditos amarillistas.

…sino que sacaron la desquiciada idea de que era multirecontraarchirequete millonario…si tuviera tanto dinero pagaría la habitación de algún hotel en vez de dormir en la casa de Tyson, soportando todos los días los sermones del abuelo de este.

No es que desprecie la hospitalidad del moreno, es solo que le gustaba mucho su privacidad…por consiguiente él NO tenia tanto dinero, solo lo necesario, sin olvidarse del dinero que el dejaron sus padres, al cual solo podría acceder al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Y si referían al colegio privado al que ingreso…en primera ni quería ir, lo obligaron, y en segunda, no necesariamente se tiene que ser millonario para ingresar a uno de esos.

Así que ya aclarado prosiguió donde se quedo:

Maldito Internet, malditos fics, malditos escritores que disfrutaban manchando su nombre. Si bien poco le importaba lo que pensara o dijera sobre él, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero le molestaba que algunos ganaran dinero a costa suya…especialmente cuando creaba historias tan absurdas.

Aunque hubo una que le pareció graciosa…donde sus compañeros sufrían….

…pero no, debía mantenerse firme y odiar profundamente los FanFics

La persona con quien lo emparejaran lo tenia sin cuidado…podía ser cualquiera, incluso con gente que ni conocía…esto era lo de menos.

Pero siendo él, arrogante, orgulloso, prepotente, y demás, ahora solo quedaba reducido a un muchachito que lloraba por la infidelidad de su pareja, controlado por sus emociones, o mejor dicho…descontrolado… ¿por quien lo tomaban? él no era débil ni mucho menos como para estar llorando por quien sabe quien. Su orgullo le impedía hacer eso.

-.-El que invento los FanFics debería estar muerto

Musito sin prestarle atención al camino, sumido completamente en sus destructivos pensamientos.

-.-Sino miras por donde caminas te vas a salir estrellando contra un árbol, y eso seria muy gracioso

Se detuvo ante la voz intrusa, así que no pudo sino gruñir por lo bajo, girando para ver a la persona que le hablaba…ahora simplemente no estaba de humor como para soportarle.

-.-¿Sabes?- dijo de manera divertida ante la actitud indiferente del otro- Encontré algo muy interesante por Internet

Lo único que le faltaba era que el mundo se le viniera encima, y no pudo sino cerrar los ojos, suspirando fastidiado.

-.-¿Qué cosa?

¿CONTINUARA?

¡¡He aquí la máxima muestra de desocupe n0n! Ne es la cosa mas extraña que he escrito o.o, y miren que escribo bien raro o.oUU

La inspiración me llego cuando vi por accidente unos Fics de algunos grupos de música u.u (ejemplo: N'SYNC, RASMUS etc.) y me pregunte o.o ¿que se sentiría encontrar a miles de fanáticas que hacen lo que quieran contigo en un Fanfic oÔ?

Se que es medio raro o.o, bueno de acuerdo u.u…MUY RARO, pero igual espero sus opiniones Ne n—n, tengan en cuenta que no pretendo ofender a nadie o.o, ni tampoco me estoy refiriendo a alguien en especial oÔ, solo es algo absurdo que se me ocurrió n—n.

Ah, una ultima cosa o.o, ¿quieren una pareja para Kai oÔ? ¿O sigo divagando sin sentido o-o? Si quieren la pareja, pues me dicen n—n, y en el próximo capitulo (si es que quieren que haya próximo TT.TT) la coloco…puede ser cualquiera n-n, osease un Yaoi, o cualquiera de las chicas n-n

Cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**APROVECHA CADA MOMENTO DE TU VIDA, COMO SI FUERA EL ULTIMO"**_


	2. ENCUESTA

Bueno, no me demore tanto u.u…solo un "poquito" n.nUU…Gomen Nasai si les pareció muy larga la espera, pero con los exámenes finales encima no he podido hacer mucho TT.TT

"Supuestamente" esto es un Fic de humor ¬¬UU, pero este seria el primero u.u, así que sean pacientes Ne TT.TT

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o

CAPITULO DOS: ENCUESTA

¿Todos seria obra del mismo degenerado¿O fueron varias personas que luego se unieron para crear semejantes atrocidades?

No sabia, y hace poco lo tenia sin cuidado, y no es que no conociera las encuestas, sólo que esta lo tomo desprevenido.

Arrugo el papel que tenia en las manos, parándose del pasto para comenzar a caminar hacia un bote de basura cercano.

Y claro, como sino tuviera poco con la dichosa encuesta, le era imposible sacarse los fics de la cabeza.

Porque no era el hecho de que hiciera llorar a sus amigos ¬¬UU…sino que además era un pervertido….si señores, un completo degenerado.

Primero sentimental, y ahora…lujurioso.

-.-Hn

Gruño por lo bajo. Comenzaba a creer que si buscaba "Depravado" en el diccionario encontraría una foto suya como ejemplo.

Y no era ninguna exageración, tenia pruebas contundentes…o al menos los innumerables Fic ¬¬UU…..todos con Lemon

-.-Imbéciles escritores

Aunque al parecer no era el único libidinoso, resultaba que había casos contrarios, donde los demás eran los lascivos, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

-.-Como si yo…

Se interrumpió, gruñendo de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño para luego botar el papel de mala gana en la caneca de basura.

Era mejor no opinar, no sabia si alguien podía escucharlo, y volver sus palabras en su contra…porque eso era lo que hacían los escritores ¬¬, distorsionar todo lo que decía…ellos podían lograr que pedirle un baso de agua a Hilary, fuera un fuerte escena no apta para menores de 18 años.

Respiro profundamente necesitaba de algo para deshacer la ira, pero lastimosamente no contaba con su Blade, Kenny aun lo arreglaba.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y luego se detuvo a observar el oscuro parque iluminado por algunas luces.

Bajo la mirada observando lo que tenia puesto, nada inusual…la misma chaqueta de siempre, su bufanda, y unos pantalones del mismo color que la camiseta.

Ciertamente no le parecía mi insinuante ni mucho menos algo que dejara poco a la imaginación…era sencillo ¿o estaría equivocado oO?

-.-Que idiotez

Nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia, por lo que alzo la vista. Esto resultaba insultante, y tratando de calmarse se llevo una mano a la frente, removiendo algunos mechones de cabello.

Prácticamente le habían tatuado "PERVERTIDO" en toda la frente. Y sino era ser depravado el estarse "acostando" con todos sus conocidos, entonces no entendía el termino.

-.-Y encima esta esa encuesta

Por la tarde había conseguido calmarse un poco, hasta omitió la persecución de sus fans, aunque todo se arruino cuando escucho cuatro simples palabras.

"Encontré algo en Internet"

De no haberle encontrado seguro se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas…pero NOOOO, tenía que arruinarle la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

-.-Es verdad lo que dicen- musito una voz intrusa

La mano que permanecía en su frente bajo un poco, y no puso sino quedarse en una sola pieza, estando atento a las palabras pronunciadas a sus espaldas.

Bastaba decir que todo quedo en un mortífero silencio, el cual culmino al momento en que su cerebro reacciono, cerrando los ojos molesto, apretando con fuerza el puño el cual temblaba de rabia contenida.

-.-¿Qué diablos haces Bryan?

No se movió, solamente sintiendo un par de manos a cada lado de su cintura, apretándolo ligeramente, palpando plenamente el leve recorrido de esta.

-.-Nada- respondió- Sólo quería comprobar que no tuviera una faja, o algo parecido, querido Kaicito

Una…. ¿una faja¿Por qué diablos usaría un FAJA?...Bryan rió por lo bajo al momento de saltar hacia atrás, evitando así ser golpeado por el bicolor.

-.-Deberías mejorar tu carácter- repuso con ironía- ¿acaso esa es la forma de recibir a tu compañero de equipo?

Gustosamente le hubiera hecho tragar el insulto reciente, pero decidió mejor no prestarle atención, no era sano tener tantos pensamientos homicidas en un solo día…así que dio media vuelta con toda la intención de irse.

-.-¿Sabes que encontré?

-.-No me importa

-.-Yo creo que si, escucha "El 27 de las personas encuestadas opina que cortarle el cabello a Ray es un sacrilegio"

¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, tenia que ser Bryan el que se encontrara la encuesta?

-.-Mmmm no se, pero seria interesante verlo con un corte militar ¿no crees?

"¿Por qué a mi!"

¿Cómo diablos iba a saber esas cosas?...esto debía de ser algún tipo de castigo, o un complot para enloquecerlo.

-.-"El 20 cree que Max consume demasiada azúcar"- dijo para luego bajar la hoja y meditar un poco- Claro que esta opinión difiere con las que piensan que igual se ve "Kawaii" así ¬¬UU, aunque yo creo que no es normal estar tan alegre.

-.-¿Qué sabes tu sobre la alegría?

-.-Nada, pero igual se tiene que estar drogando a base de azúcar, no se puede estar siempre feliz, no es normal.

Kai no le respondió, prefiriendo estar lo mas lejos posible del pelilavanda, no fuera que pensaran que venían juntos…siempre prefiriendo utilizar el tan apreciado "¿te conozco?"

-.-Prosigamos…

¿Dónde había un acantilado cuando se necesitaba? siempre podría lanzar al ruso por uno.

-.-"El dice 16 que Tyson no debería comer de esa forma, no es saludable"

La paciencia tiene un límite, especialmente la de Kai Hiwatari…pues ya sabia a donde quería llegar Bryan con todo esto.

-.-Claro que es saludable-rectifico Bryan- Si tenemos suerte algún día se ahogara

Fue aquí, donde sonrió perversamente, mirando fijamente la espalda del bicolor que iba mas adelante. Y aunque Kai no digiera nada, le hacia gracia escuchar los constantes gruñidos y repetitivas maldiciones que murmuraba en cuanto idioma se sabia.

-.-Pero he aquí mi favorita- anuncio burlonamente-"El 37 dice que Kai…" osease tú "...tiene cintura de mujer"

Para Bryan fue visible el momento en que el cuerpo del otro se tenso, sin embargo no dejo de caminar. Bueno, no había problema con eso, tenia justo lo que necesitaba.

Mientras cierto bicolor comenzaba a formular un destructivo plan hacia aquellos que habían elaborado la maldita encuesta.

¡Cintura de mujer!... ¿ÉL¡¿KAI HIWATARI¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL IMBECIL…!

-.-Estoy de acuerdo, ya comprobé que no tienes una faja puesta- recordó Bryan- Y es eso, o eres anoréxico

-.-Eres un…

Amenazado dejando de caminar, dando media vuelta, aunque no pudo terminar de hablar ante la mirada satisfecha e irónica del ruso…por lo que gruño, para comenzar a contar hasta diez.

-.-Aunque también encontré esto

Y como si le hubieran tirado una baldosa en la cabeza, Kai dejo de respirar por un momento, quedándose estupefacto ante la foto impresa que Bryan le mostraba.

-.-O.O

-.-¿No te vez lindo?

Se burlo cuando movió la foto de un lado a otro, sonriendo al momento en que le toco (por segunda vez en ese día) retroceder antes de que el bicolor le arrebatara dicha cosa.

-.-¡Dame eso!- exigió Kai

"6, 7, 8…"

-.-¿Por qué, si te vez tan "tierno"

"15, 30…50"

Bien, contar para relajarse no funciona, por lo que se acerco le peligrosamente.

-.-¿Cómo le dicen aquí…? ah si, ya me acorde- sonrió- Usubi.

¿Podía matarlo ahora?

Sin embargo no dijo nada, su única respuesta fue intentar quitarle la foto; que bodrio ¿en que momento llego a una situación tan deplorable?

Fue a causa de esa encuesta que se detuvo a ver su ropa…su cerebro comenzaba a atrofiarse, nunca se fijaba en ese tipo de cosas, si bien su único interés radica en que la ropa "aun" este limpia, de resto cogía lo primero que encontraba.

-.-Si la quieres, tómala

Kuznetzov burlándose de la diferencia de estaturas, alzo la mano, dándole a entender que si quería la foto, debería saltar.

Kai entreabrió los labios para responder, sin embargo su insulto se vio opacado por un muy conocido…

-.-¡KAI °¬°!

Ambos giraron hasta encontrar a las numerosas fanáticas que se acercaron sin ser escuchadas, aunque disimularon la sorpresa que les causaba no haberlas oído.

Mas en vez de tirarseles encimas como ellos suponían, todo quedo en absoluto silencio, donde a Kai le llamo la atención un pequeño grupo de jóvenes que tenían las manos entrelazadas, y contra el pecho como si fuera una plegaria.

Parecían emocionadas, y sumamente contentas pues sus expresiones cambiaron con asombrosa rapidez.

-.-o.o…O.O…°.°…°-°…°¬°…

Hasta culminar con un muy animado…

-.-¡KKKKYAAAAA °0° YAOI!

Semejante grito aturdió a todos los presentes, aunque las demás Fans solo las miraron con fastidio y al parecer algo molestas.

-.-°¬°

Cosa que no pareció importarles muchos, metidas completamente en sus extraños pensamientos.

-.-¡YAOI!-repitieron

¿Yaoi?...esa palabra le sonaba…Hiwatari alzo una ceja elegantemente… ¿Yaoi u.u?... ¿Yaoi u.ú?... ¿Yaoi o.o?

…deben estar bromeando…

Aunque no pudo seguir divagando, debido al pequeño detalle que tanto temía.

-.-¡KAI MI AMOR CASATE CONMIGO!

-.-¡BRYAN TE AMO!

-.-¡CARIÑO SE QUE SIN MI NO PUEDES VIVIR!

Y cuanta babosada alcanzo a escuchar antes de que se les vinieran encima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para acabar la humillación sufrida ese día, ahora Kai Hiwatari estaba escondido entre los árboles…si señores ¡escondido!...que frustrante.

Y como sino fuera poco había terminado con la ropa un poco rasgada…su bufanda había "desaparecido" (por decirlo amablemente)

-.-Malditas cleptómanas ¬¬

Sin olvidar los manoseos, y las atrevidas e insinuantes palabras, prefirió olvidarse de ello, para asomarse disimuladamente por un lado del tronco, viendo si había moros en la costa.

-.-¡KAI YO SE QUE ME AMAS, SÓLO QUE AUN NO TE DAS CUENTA!

Mejor esperaba un poco más u.u. Estuvo así hasta que sintió a el grupo de jovencitas alejarse, mientras su mente trataba de buscar paz interior.

-.-No lo veo- se quejo una joven- supongo que ya no podremos preguntarle si en verdad ama a Hilary

…paz interior…

-.-¡estas loca!- exclamo otra- Kai es solo de Tala

…paz interior u.ú

-.-¡Que asco!- dijo escandalizada una tercera- Además amabas están equivocadas, Kai esta enamorado de Mariam

…¡paz interior maldita sea ò.ó!

-.-Que trío de ignorantes, es mas que obvio que Kai esta loquito por Tyson

-.-¿Quién te crees tú para venir a decir eso? Kai es de HILARY

-.-Mira mocosa, es Kai y Tala ¿de acuerdo?

-.-¡KAI AMA A MARIAM!

-.-¡Están drogadas, Kai no cambiaria a Ray!

…

Ya ni siquiera quería pensar, mejor se escabullo sin ser visto, dejando atrás la interminable pelea sin sentido que amenazaba con algunos arañazos, y jalones de cabello.

¿Qué clase engendro del demonio toma las decisiones sobre quien o no es su pareja!

¿No debería él decidir eso?... ¿en que se basaban para saber si le gustaba o no alguien?

Definitivamente iba a matar al primer idiota que lo molestara. Aunque ya se había desquitado con Byran.

Sonrió perversamente al recordar como lo había dejado solo, y completamente a merced de esas locas que se le abalanzaron como leonas al acecho de su presa.

Lo siguiente que Hiwatari pudo ver fue un montón de cuerpos femeninos sobre el pelilavanda que inútilmente luchaba porque su roba estuviera puesta.

Así le fue mucho mas fácil escapar, pues toda la atención estaba puesta en su compañero ruso…volvió a sonreír, Bryan podía resultar útil cuando se lo proponía.

Y se ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento el final no fue tan malo, pues había conseguido arrebatarle la foto antes de que fueran "atacados"

Saco la maltratada hoja de su bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño al verla completamente, pero sin dejar de caminar.

Estaba arrodillado, las manos apoyadas contra el suelo, con unas blancas y muy llamativas orejas de conejo, la tan interesante cola esponjada, y su bufanda sirviéndole como moño.

….Sentimental, pervertido, y ahora Play Boy…

…Iba a matar a alguien…

¿De donde diablos sacaban estas cosas¿Y como las hacían tan malditamente reales? Cualquiera que la viera diría que él estuvo posando.

Volvió la foto para comprobar algo…tenia una dirección.

**PUM**

Tropezó con alguien, perfecto, simplemente perfecto, todo por estar distraído, donde dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás queriendo mantener el equilibrio y no dar contra el suelo.

-.-Que interesante

¡Al diablo esto es un complot!

El bicolor luego de recuperarse de la impresión, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la foto en sus manos.

-.-Me gusta mucho esta pose…

Dijo con una sonrisa, ante la mirada fulminante del bicolor, sonriendo un poco mas, consiguiendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

-.-…Usubi

CONTINUARA:

¡YYYESSSSS I FINSH n0n!

Luego de enloquecerme con los exámenes TT.TT me inspire para actualizar n---n, y estoy muy contenta por eso n0n.

Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne u.u, prometo actualizar mas seguido si me va bien en mis exámenes n.n

Y ahora Revieweres ¡SSSSIIIIIIII °0°! Encantadoras personas que se toman la molestia de escribirme n—n

**_JAVIERA HIWATARI: _**¡Konichiwa Javiera-san n-------n! Ne me alegro que le guste esto n.nUU, yo trato de poner lo mas neutra la voz de esa persona para que pueda ser cualquiera o.o, es que ni aun yo se quien es n.nUU; traumar a Kai °¬° no hay placer mas simple ñ-ñ. Espero que este capitulo también te guste Ne n-n, así que Bye y cuídate Javiera-san

**_MALALE: _**¡Konichiwa Malale-san n-n! Tiene razón, no existe nada mejor que molestar a Kai ñ-ñ. ¡KAIXTYSON! Ne muchas gracias por su voto Malale-san n-n, y me alegro que mis otros fics le gusten n/n, espero que este le siga gustando u.u, así que Bye y cuídese Ne n-n

**_AKIRE777: _**¡Hello Akiere777-san n-n! Ne me alegro que le guste esta idea tan loca que tuve n-nUU, y Gomen Nasai si me demore mucho u.u…es culpa de esos malditos exámenes ¬¬…pero olvidándonos de eso nnUU ¡KAIXRAY! Muchas gracias por su voto n—n Ne, así que Bye y cuídese.

**_KOKORO YANA: _**¡Konichiwa Kokoro n-------n! Como se da cuenta yo también he puesto a Kai es varias de las situaciones que tanto le molesta n.nUU, Gomen Nasai si me demore mucho u.u, ya sabe como soy (la triste realidad TT.TT) pasando a lo importante ¡KAIXTYSON! n—n gracias por su voto Ne n.n, y no crea oO esta vez parece que Tyson tiene bastante oportunidad u.u, es mas lo iba a dejar en un KaixTyson pero se presento un pequeño problema n.nUU, como sea me alegro que mi Fic "Solo" le haya gustado n----n, y espero que esta vez si se de la pareja que le gusta n-n, bye y cuídese Ne n-n

**_MYCA: _**¡Hello Myca-san n-n! Si wueno u.u, el humor no es lo mio n.nUU, pero me alegro que el capitulo pasado te gustara espero que este también le guste Ne n-n, y Gomen Nasai por la demore TT.TT, Bye y cuídese n-n

**_TSUGUME-TARI: _**¡Konichiwa Tusgume-san n----n¡¡¡SSSIIII VUELGA DE PERSONAJES n0n! Revelándose contra la explotación de escritoras (es) locas (os) que gustan de maltratarlos ñ-ñ (empezando conmigo n.nUU), por ahora no se que pareja colocarle a Kai u.u, pero ya se me ocurrirá ñ.ñ, me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gusta n-n, espero que este también Ne; por cierto ¿Cuándo actualiza su fic "academia militar" oO?...Ok no molesto mas, bye y cuídese.

**_TAILIME-HIWATARI: _**¡Hello Tailime-san n—n! Me alegro le guste el Fic n-n, espero que este capitulo también le guste, Gomen Nasai si me demore mucho n-nUU, ya veremos que opina Kai sobre los innumerables Fic que escriben sobre él ñ.ñ, gracias por su mensaje Bye y cuídese Ne n-n.

**_BIRTHY: _**¡Konichiwa Birthy-san¿Sabe oO? he pensado mucho sobre que Kai se encuentre a alguien que escribe Fic o.o, me da dado una buena idea ñ-ñ WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Debería publicar sus Fic o.o, seria interesante verlos n—n. ¿Cuál nombre oO¿Shup Up o.o? pues ese es el nombre de dos canciones que me gustan mucho n—n, de "Simple Plam" y "Black Eyes Peas" ¡KAIXRAY! Gracias por su voto Birthy-san n—n, bye y cuídese Ne.

TT.TT bonitos mensajes que no dejan que el Fic muera¿saben oO? nunca pensé recibir tantos o.o…eso pone ¡VERY HAPPY A ANN SAOTOMO n0n! Y si Ann Saotomo esta Very Happy, entonces Ann Saotomo actualiza mas rápido n-----n

En el capitulo anterior pregunte si querían una pareja para Kai o.o, y aunque la mitad no me dijo nada u.u pos si recibí 4 votos n-n, y yo ya tenia pensado dejarlo en un KaixTyson u.u, pero el ultimo mensaje lo impidió ñ.ñ (como me gusta la controversia ñ—ñ)

Así que ahora tenemos 2 votos para Tyson, y 2 votos para Ray n----------n, aunque oO¿Dónde están los amantes de KaixMariam TT0TT? o de las demás parejas Ne

Una cosita o.o, si llega a quedar un Yaoi, a mi me gusta mucho a Kai como Uke u.u, de resto no importa n-nUU.

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**UNA PALABRA, UNA ACCIÓN, Y UN SIMPLE GESTO PUEDE HACER LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE!**_


	3. FORO

(Ann en un rincón oscuro) Exámenes finales TT.TT, la última vez también tenía esa excusa u.u, y es que no salgo de los primeros exámenes para venir a hacer los segundos TT.TT, con decirles que ya voy para los terceros TT0TT.

Claro que eso no debe importarles mucho Ne n.nUU, Gomen Nasai por la espera, pero la inspiración no me llegaba u.u.

Ok "Supuestamente" esto es un Fic de humor ¬¬UU, aunque seria el primero u.u, así que sean pacientes Ne TT.TT

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o

CAPITULO TERCERO: FORO

Hoy no tenia ganas de maldecir la increíble perversidad de las (os) escritoras (es), por una simple y sencilla razón.

-.-¡Achu!

…estaba resfriado.

Bueno, él también era humano, y aunque a veces quisiera parecer omnipotente no lo era, después de todo la culpa la tenia ese maldito cambio de clima.

Primero hace frió, luego calor, y por ultimo se siente todo demasiado seco.

-.-Hn

Se quejo al sentir una fuerte pulsación debido al dolor de cabeza, así que recostó su cabeza contra los brazos queriendo que el malestar desapareciera.

Justamente luego de que le quitaran la foto donde aparecía como todo un Play Boy (¬¬) comenzó a llover tan fuerte que pareciera que el mundo se iba a inundar, y luego el viento lo golpeo tan fuerte que casi se cae.

-.-Hn

Él parecía tener cierto imán para las desgracias, pues cuando llego a la casa de Tyson no había luz, así que el baño de agua caliente estaba descartado.

-.-Maldita gripa

Al no poder abrigarse con la bufanda que tomaron "prestada" sus Fans sentía algo de frió. Y es que no quería comprarse otra, el quería SU bufanda.

-.-Malditas cleptómanas

Reprimió sus palabras al ver la inutilidad de estas, se quejo de nuevo, quizás debería ver a un Psicólogo, tal vez le ayudaría a no tener tantos pensamientos homicidas.

¿Seria capaz un Psicólogo de conseguir que él, Kai Hiwatari viviera la vida feliz y contento¿Qué sonriera¿Lograría un Psicólogo que ame a todos y cada una de las personas que giran a su alrededor?

-.-¿Podría un Psicólogo convertirme en un ser tan repugnante?

…

La gripa le estaba afectando el cerebro, así que prefirió no seguir pensando. Por ahora estaba sentado en una de las mesitas del parque, ya que le toco salir corriendo (literalmente hablando) de la casa de Tyson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-

9:30 AM

La mañana parecía bastante normal, es decir, Hilary y Kenny luchando por levantar a Tyson, Ray y Max entrenando….ah, y claro, el placentero escándalo que formaron las Fans de afuera, ya que pretendían entrar a la casa.

Kai acababa de levantarse, no le gustaba despertarse tan tarde en una casa ajena pero le fue imposible evitarlo, aun sentía mucho sueño, y le dolía la cabeza.

-.-Hn

Todo parecía relativamente normal, así que se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua para tomarse algún antihistamínico.

Quizás ese día finalmente fuera "tranquilo", bueno, todo lo tranquilo que podría pedir estando con sus "amigos"

-.-¡Kai hijo mío, te estaba buscando n.n!

…olvídenlo

Hiwatari dejo de lado el vaso, centrando toda su atención en el abuelo de Tyson, el cual se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

…¿Por qué esa expresión no le gustaba?

-.-Kai necesito un favorcito.

Ya decía él que debió insistirle al señor Dickenson para que le pagara la habitación de un hotel.

-.-¿Qué u.u?

Claro que tampoco podía negarse ante la persona que le ofrecía hospedaje, por lo que algo dudoso observo como el abuelo sonreía mientras caminaba para pararse a su lado.

-.-Como sabrás soy una persona muy sola u.u- comento al mismo tiempo que paso un brazo alrededor del cuello del bicolor.

-.-¬¬

-.-Y no soy muy viejo o.o

-.-¬¬UU

-.-Además algún día Tyson se ira como su hermano, dejándome mas solo de lo que ya estoy TT0TT

Kai no sabía a donde quería llegar el abuelo, además no recordaba el momento en que pidió que le contara la historia de su vida.

-.-Así que quería proponerte algo n—n- dijo al jalar a Kai, acercándolo mucho mas.

-.-¬¬- algo que comenzaba a impacientar al bicolor- ¿Qué cosa?

-.-Tú puedes hacer que yo no este solo nunca mas- murmuro.

El abuelo sin perder su sonrisa, tomo algo de aire, el suficiente para anuncia un muy feliz y emocionado…

-.-¡Quiero que me presentes a una chica n—n!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Hn

Escondió insistentemente la cabeza contra sus brazos, su huida no podía clasificarse de otra forma sino patética.

¿Por qué tenia que estar corriendo?

-.-Hn

Mejor no discutir el asunto, lo que cuenta que es ahora podía esta tranquilo.

-.-¡TYSON HIJO DEL DEMONIO YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE!

….TT.TT

-.-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO¡DEVUELVEME MI GALLETA!

…y el ruido se acercaba oO

-.-¿NO SABES SOBRE MODALES¡UNA CHICA SIEMPRE SE LLEVA LA ULTIMA PARTE!

…mas cerca TT-TT

-.-¡YA ME LA PAGARAS!

…esto era un Karma TT.TT

Perezosamente alzo la cabeza, ya reconociendo las "amables" palabras, obviamente no se equivoco, demasiado familiarizado con ese tipo de diálogos, muy cerca estaba Hilary, siendo sostenida por Ray, quien la alejaba del posible atentado contra Tyson.

-.-Hola Kai

Mientras la castaña seguía lanzando incoherencias, el Neko saludo con su usual amabilidad.

-.-¿He o.o?- Hilary dejo de oponer resistencia, quedándose totalmente quieta al oír el saludo de Ray- Hola Kai n/n

-.-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto Ray en cuanto Kai apoyo su rostro contra las manos.

"Oh, perfectamente, gracias por preguntar, mi vida es un completo infierno"

No dijo nada, lo suyo no eran las conversaciones, y aunque no lo pareciera, se sentía sumamente cansado.

-.-No sabíamos que estabas por aquí, salimos por…dar un paseo n.nUU- dijo Ray

Si, aja, y él nació ayer, seguramente también les toco salir corriendo de la casa de Tyson, el abuelo debía de ser el motivo ¬¬

Una razón más para no volver u.u

-.-Kenny pensó que seria buena idea practicar un poco-dijo Hilary mientras se sentaba al frente de Kai al igual que Ray.

Efectivamente Max, Tyson y el Jefe estaban un poco más lejos, cerca de un plato…y ahora que lo pensaba, Kenny aun no le decía nada de su Dranzer o.o

-.-No sabia que te gustaban estas revistas-

Su intento por ir a pedirlo se vio interrumpido en cuanto quiso pararse, retirando sus brazos y dejando visible dicha cosa.

-.-No es mía- comento con sencillez, volviéndose a sentar en cuanto sus amigos la tomaban para leer.

Se había olvidado por completo de esa revista, la cual reafirmaba su desgracia pues se la tiro una joven en la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de salir corriendo (¬¬) llego al parque, busco un lugar solitario, parecía que su suerte cambiaba cuando vio un tranquilo sitio bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo se acostó, sintiendo esa agradable sensación, donde no había nadie a los alrededores.

**PUM**

-.-¿Sakura que estas haciendo!

Quizás esperaba mucho de la vida, es decir, un momento de calma parecía no estar escrito en su destino.

Se incorporo levemente, retirando la revista que le tiraron, viendo a una joven un poco lejos, dándole la espalda mientras un muchacho algo más alto se le acercaba.

-.-¿Qué haces?

-.-o.o Nada

-.-No estarás leyendo esa porquería de revistas para niñas ¿verdad?

-.-¿Yo¿La gran Sakura comprando revistas para niñas o/o?...¡claro que no¿Qué te hace pensar eso n.nUU?

-.-¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pensó que la joven volvería por su revista, pero en cambios salio con su acompañante, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás con algo de pesar.

Kai los observo leer en silencio, él ni siquiera la había abierto, prefería no arriesgarse, últimamente sus Fans no le daban buenas noticias.

No era discriminación, mas bien precaución, ellas no lo amaban como dice, lo que querían era volverlo loco.

Volvió a mirar a Kenny, y el segundo intento de reclamar su Blade se vio frustrado, había algo que no cuadraba.

-.-Hn

Un rápido vistazo y de pura casualidad a sus compañeros bastaron para que frunciera el ceño…Hilary estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y Ray…

-.-o/o

Detuvo cualquier tipo de análisis en cuanto la castaña lo observo fijamente, ella tenia un curioso y fiero tono carmín en su rostro…esa no podía ser una buena señal.

Así que basto con un movimiento suave, sencillo y sumamente rápido para arrebatarles a ambos la dichosa revista, viendo el artículo que les resultaba tan interesante.

-.-O.O

"_¿QUIÉN SE ROBO LA INOCENCIA DE HIWATARI?"_

-.-¿Pero que demo…

"_Queridas Fans no les gustaría saber ¿Quién fue capas de arrebatarle su inocencia a nuestro amado Kai TT.TT¿o su primer beso oO?_

_Bueno yo les tengo la respuesta n—n, además de innumerables fotos que apoyan mis palabras n.n, lo único que tienen que hacer es decirme es si creen que Kai aun es puro y casto…"_

-.-ô.ó

"…_ingresen a nuestra pagina de Internet en w w w. nosgustafastidiarakai/lasventicuatrohorasdeldia. com y participa de nuestro interesante foro, donde además podrás encontrar Fics de tus parejas favoritas n—n…"_

-.-¬¬#

"…_Fan-arts…"_

-.-u.ú

"_..y numerosos Doujinshis n—n…"_

¿Doujinshis o.o¿Qué es eso ¬¬? Lo que fuera no le gustaba como sonaba.

"…_no lo olvides, tú voto cuenta, luego les revelaremos la identidad de quien es la persona que suspira por Kai n—n._

_Porque luego de una exhaustiva investigación, sobre inocencia de nuestro Kawaii Hiwatari n/n lo único que respondieron las personas fue: oO no lo creo…"_

-.-ù.ú

"…_recuerde, nuestro foro en Internet y envía tú respuesta n—n, y sabrás TODO sobre este lindo ruso-japonés…Matta Ne n—n" _

-.-¿Kai o.oUU?

-ù.ú

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasos apurados y la imponente figura infundía peligro para aquel que osara acercarse.

Ya estuvo bueno, había aguantado mucho, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, y para medidas drásticas, soluciones aun más drásticas.

Sonrió al instante, una sonrisa diabólica que asustaría a cualquiera. Esta vez sus amenazas no quedarían en palabras ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Esta vez todo seria diferente, pues tenía en su bolsillo la venganza perfecta. Su sonrisa maléfica aumento al recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior, cuando "amablemente" tomo la laptop de Kenny.

-.-Un gusano

¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Y no cualquier gusano, no señor, era el más poderoso virus informático que la historia de la humanidad pudiera recordar.

¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Primero lo enviaba por Internet y luego colapsaría toda la información mundial¡era perfecto¡Brillante!

**PUM**

Mas sus planes de destrucción se vieron interrumpidos por el leve tropiezo que tuvo con alguien, seguramente no le hubiera dado importancia de no ser por un leve detalle…

-.-¿Y la revista o.o?

Aun la conservaba debido a la dirección del Foro, ahí seria el punto de partida para su pequeño gusano.

Reviso el suelo, y luego giro para ver al camino dejado atrás, quien sabe, tal vez se le cayó sin que se diera cuenta.

-.-oÔ

Aunque lo que vio no se lo esperaba…

-.-Devuélveme eso

Exigió Kai con frialdad y ese tono indiferente que no pareció afectarle al otro. Arrebatándole así la revista, dándole la espalda para continuar su camino.

-.-Ese es un interesante articulo¿no crees Usabi (conejo)?

-.-¿Cómo me llamaste Tala ¬¬?- musito en cuanto se volvió para encararlo.

-.-Usabi (conejo)

Repitió Tala mostrando la foto Play Boy de Kai, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía burlonamente.

-.-¿Sabias que Bryan las esta vendiendo en la calle?- pregunto interrumpiendo cualquier reclamo por parte del bicolor- Por lo que vi, le va muy bien

"Se acabo, mi vida es un cochino infierno"

Kai cerró los ojos tratando de recapacitar, no podía ir ¡y quemar todas las malditas fotos¿Cierto?

….

¡Al diablo, si podía!

A punto estuvo de cumplir su cometido de no ser porque algo le hacia falta…o.o… ¿pero que?…u.u….o.ó

-.-¡Dame eso!

El ruso vio como por segunda vez en ese día Kai le arrebata lo que tuviera en las manos, en este caso la foto.

Aunque si creía encontrar esa fría mirada brillar de molestia, se equivoco totalmente. Sin embargo Hiwatari no parecía mirarlo a él, más bien algo atrás de su espalda.

-.-O.O

-.-oÔ- al parecer algo muy interesante, pues en cuanto quiso ver que era no pudo hacerlo porque el bicolor salio corriendo hacia los árboles como si su vida dependiera de ello- ¿Pero que…o.oUU

-.-¡Tala, hijo mío!

-.-¿eh oO?

Ni siquiera se pudo girar completamente para ver quien le hablaba pues ya tenia un brazo rodeando amigablemente su cuello.

Si mal no recordaba, ese era el abuelo de Tyson o.o el que le sonreía, y hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos.

-.-Necesito un favorcito n—n-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Uf

Suspiro lleno de alivio, recostándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

-.-¡Achu!...¬¬…maldita gripa u.u

Que susto, un poco mas y ese hombre lo descubre o.o, menos mal que Tala estaba ahí para cubrirlo ñ.ñ

No valla a ser que el pelirrojo se vengue como Bryan ¬¬…maldito ruso, ya se las pagaría.

-.-¡Achu!

Se quejo por lo bajo debido al malestar…bueno u.u, haber ¿donde se había quedo?

Ah, si…¡LA DESTRUCCION MUNDIAL WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

CONTINUARA:

¡Termine n0n! Que emoción n—n

Gomen Nasai por la demora u.u, últimamente no duermo bien TT.TT y cuando se me presenta la oportunidad me acuesto y no se nada del mundo n.nUU por varias horas.

Bueno, intenten dormir 4 horas diarias haber como les va TT.TT, realidad, triste realidad TT0TT

Igual siento mucho la demora u.u, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado n—n, de ante mano les agradezco a las personas que me desearon suerte con mis exámenes n-------n.

Y ahora Revieweres ¡SSSSIIIIIIII °0°! Encantadoras personas que se toman la molestia de escribirme n—n

**_AKIRE777: _**¡Konichiwa Akire-san n0n!...KaixRay anotado n—n, y con respecto a la foto no es la que usted dice o.o, es parecida, pero él es grande n.n, simplemente Kawaii Ne °-°. Wueno Kai aquí se nos deschaveto un poquito n.nUU, gracias por desearme buena suerte con mis exámenes n—n. ¿Se dice Usabi en vez de Usubi oO? aahhhh, como yo leí que era Usubi o.o, le agradezco la corrección n—n. Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_RUBÍ: _**¡Konichiwa RuBí-san n0n!...°¬° Kai sufriendo que Kawaii Ne n0n…n.nUU, me alegro le guste el Fic, espero que este capitulo tan ¿raro oO? le guste n-n. ¿No le gusta el Yaoi o.o? a bueno, de todas formas la pareja aun no se decide n-n. Se cuida RuBí-san, Bye Ne n—n

**_BIRTHY: _**¡Hello Birthy…o.o he ¿san oO¿Le molesta que le diga así o.o?...Bueno total ¡HELLO NE n0n! A mi también me gusta la rivalidad entre Bryan y Kai °-°, Kawaii n0n, me alegro que el Fic este saliendo bien, y le guste n—n ¿sabe? de no ser por su voto en el capitulo pasado yo habría dejado el Fic como un TysonxKai n.n. Bueno, Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_#17: _**¡Konichiwa #17-san n0n! Como puede ver Tala si apareció, aunque muy poquito n.nUU, supongo entonces que su voto es por el TalaxKai ¿cierto o.o? tendré en cuenta también que si no es con Tala entonces con Bryan n-n o con Queen n.nUU. Gomen Nasai por la demora n.n, espero que al menos el capitulo valga la pena n—n, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_KOKORO YANA: _**¡Konichiwa Kokoro n0n¿Sabe? revise como 30 mil veces y no encuentro la parte en que la llame Kokoro-san o.o, y aun no lo encuentro, estaré mas ciega de lo que creo oO. No se ponga así n.nUU, seguro que Tyson tiene bastante oportunidad Ne n-nUU. Pero me alegro que el capitulo le gustara n---n, ciertamente estaba dudando bastante de hacer un Fic de humor u.u, pero veo que valió la pena n-n, como puede ver Bryan si se vengo del Kawaii Usubi ñ.ñ. Gracias por desearme suerte con mis exámenes n—n, Wueno bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_KUMIKO: _**¡Hello KuMiKo-san n0n! Ne Gomen Nasai por la demora n.nUU, pero igual me alegro que le capitulo pasado le gustar, espero que este también le guste n—n. ¡RAYXKAI! Gracias por su voto n-n, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_ALEXA HIWATARI: _**¡HI Alexa-san n—n! Cuantas preguntas o.o, haber por ahora no tengo planeada un venganza hacia Bryan u.u, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo ñ.ñ, lo que si puede ver es la venganza de Kai hacia las Fan n.nUU, es que es mucha presión para el lindo Hiwatari u.u que ya se nos esta deschavetando TT.TT. Wueno espero que el capitulo le haya gustado Ne n—n, Bye y cuídese.

**_CHISAI NEKO: _**¡Konichiwa Chisai-san n-n! Me alegro que el Fic le guste n—n, espero que este capitulo también le divierta n.n. Ne usubi, significa conejo en japonés u.u, claro que ya me corrigieron o.o, y me dicen que es Usabi n.nUU. Gracias por su menaje, bye y cuídese n—n

**_SKY D: _**¡Hello Sky-san n-n! Gracias por pensar que mi Fic es original n/n. ¡KAIXHILARY! Ne gracias por su voto n—n, y por supuesto que lo tendré en cuenta u.u. Bye y cuídese n—n

**_NEKOCHAN 0WO: _**Ne creo que el guión no aparece o.o, wueno u.u ¡Konichiwa Neko-chan n—n! Hasta ahora el Fic si va a ser Yaoi n.nUU, pero nunca se sabe los giros traicioneros que pueda dar la vida TT.TT, todosxKai °-° ¡SSIIIIIII °0°! No espere oO, yo no puedo votar TT.TT así que eso queda a decisión de las Fans u.u. Gomen Nasai por la demora n-nUU, espero que el capitulo valga la pena Ne n-n, Bye y cuídese n—n

**_YOKOKURAMASHAKA: _**Creo que los guiones no aparecen o.o, igual¡Hello Yoko-san n—n! Quizás en este capitulo le de mas pesar el Kawaii Kai n.nUU, wueno bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_TAILIME-HIWATARI: _**¡Konichiwa Tai-san n—n! Una vez mas Gomen Nasai por la demora TT.TT, pero espero que el capitulo valga la pena u.u, la decisión de si es o no Yaoi depende de las Fans o.o, así que yo ahí no tengo nada que ver n.nUU. En este capitulo Kai me quedo un poquito OCC n.nUU, pero igual espero le guste Ne n—n, bye y se cuida n-n

**_TSUGUME-TARI: _**¡Konichiwa Tsugume-san n0n! Me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara n—n, espero que este también valga la pena u.u. Las peleas de Bryan y Kai °-° siempre me han gustado n—n. ¡BRYANXKAI n0n! Ne gracias por el voto n—n, tendré en cuenta porque debe ganar Bryan n—n, en especial porque esta pareja me encanta °-°, espero que actualice pronto su Fic TT.TT, wueno, bye y se cuida n—n

**_JERY HIWATARI: _**¡Hello Jery-san n—n! Gracias por pensar que mi Fic es grandioso n/n¡TYSONXKAI! Gracias por el voto Ne n-n, espero que el capitulo le guste u.u, y Gomen Nasai por la demora n.nUU, Bye y cuídese n—n.

**_SAGA-CHAN: _**¡Konichiwa Saga-chan n—n! n/n me alegro que le guste lo que escribo Saga-chan n—n, y la parte donde Bryan toca la cintura Kai fue precisamente para una escena con doble sentido n.nUU. Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne TT.TT, espero que el capitulo valga la pena u.u¡TALAXKAI n0n! Lo tendré en cuenta n—n, wueno bye y cuídese n-n.

**_AIKA MIZAKI: _**¡Hi Aika-san n—n¡SI QUE KAI SUFRA ñ0ñ WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Bueno ya me calmo n.nUU, me alegro que le parezca divertido mi Fic n—n, espero que este capitulo también le guste TT.TT. De cualquier forma Kai se ve divino °¬°. ¡TALAXKAI n0n! Ne gracias por su voto, y pues aquí apareció Tala o.o, pero no paso nada n.nUU, quizás en el próximo capitulo u.u, todo depende de si gana o no n.nUU. Wueno, bye y se cuida n—n

**_MASTER YAOI: _**¡Konichiwa Master-san n—n! Ne me allegro que el Fic le guste n—n, Gomen Nasai por la demora n.nUU, espero que al menos el capitulo valga la pena u.u. Gracias por escribir n-n, bye y se cuida n—n.

o.o cielos, nunca imagine recibir tantos mensajes °-° eso coloca mi Happy a Ann Saotomo n0n.

El capitulo me salio muy OCC n.nUU, pero igual espero que les guste u.u, es que mi cerebro estaba renuente de querer actualizar TT.TT

Aun así les agradezco por tomarse la molesta de motivar a esta escritora loca n—n. Y ahora pasando a lo importante u.u¡LA VOTACIONES n0n!

**RAYXKAI: **Akire777, Birthy, KuMiko

**TYSONXKAI: **Kokoro Yana, Malale, Jery Hiwatari

**TALAXKAI: **#17,Aika Mizaki,SAGA-CHAN

**KAIXHILARY: **Sky d

**BRYANXKAI: **Tsugume-Tari

¿No les parece interesante n—n¡EMPATE n0n! Ne que divertido n---n, Ray, Tyson, y Tala están empatados n.n, las parejas comunes nunca han tenido éxito en mis Fic u.u, no crean que no las apoyo o.o.

Les repito que no me importa quien gane u.u, lo único es que Kai será el Uke ¬¬, el resto ya no importa n.nUU.

Recuerden dejar Reviewers u.u, sin Reviewers no se actualiza n.n (que amenaza tan poco efectiva Ne ¬¬UU)

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

""**_SI TODAVÍA NO CONOCEMOS LA VIDA ¿CÓMO PODREMOS TEMERLE A LA MUERTE?"_**


	4. FANS

¡Cuando los reyes vieron al niño, en un portal cerquita de Belén, se confirmo la tradición mas fiel, que habla de su gloria hasta la eternidad n0n!

Navidad n-----n, que bonito n.n, y como es navidad entonces hay vacaciones °-°, finalmente luego de matarme durante tanto tiempo puedo descansar TT.TT

No olviden su espíritu navideño y este muy contentos °----° así como yo °¬°

Ok "Supuestamente" esto es un Fic de humor ¬¬UU, aunque seria el primero u.u, así que sean pacientes Ne TT.TT y las personas muy inteligentes se pueden ir, haber fuera USHALE, no me hago responsable de las neuronas que puedan perder o.o

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben o.o

CAPITULO CUARTO: FANS

Decisiones, Hn…difíciles decisiones.

-.-¡Achu!

Además de tener que lidiar con la maldita gripa, ahora tenia un profundo conflicto mental, aunque el bicolor no hizo el más mínimo intento moverse, debía encontrar una solución pronto.

-.-Hn

Así que estaba sentado en el Dojo Konomiya, con los brazos cruzados, y los ojos cerrados.

-.-Hn

En otras circunstancias no habría dudado, pero ahora se debían evaluar las consecuencias.

-.-Hn

Finalmente abrió los ojos, viendo el computador portátil al frente. Hacia poco que se libro del abuelo y Tala, así que pretendía llevar a cabo su plan de destrucción mundial.

-.-Hn

Pero tenía un problema, uno que no sabia como solucionarlo.

Tenia casi todo resuelto, es decir, conseguir el computador no fue difícil, sólo tomo el de Kenny, y siendo él quien lo pedía no representaba un problema.

Claro además de los interminables: "¡¡¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MI LAPTOP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Parecía que al Jefe le dio un ataque cardiaco en cuando Kai se llevo su preciada computadora, y como a Hiwatari eso no le importaba, pues lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

Sin embargo ahora que iba a destruir el mundo comenzó a dudar. No porque le importaran las consecuencias, sino porque al momento de mandar el virus, lo mas probables es que la laptop también quedara infectada.

-.-Hn

Tampoco es que le importase mucho dañarla u.u, pero el Jefe AUN tenia su Dranzer u.uUU. Kenny podía resultar muy peligroso cuando se metían con Laptop o.o

Como la vez que Max tiro accidentalmente esa insignificante, invisible, y escasa mancha de mayonesa sobre el teclado.

-.-Hn

Kai nunca había visto como alguien sacaba tan rápido un cuchillo de carnicero de entre la ropa.

Suspiro, el pobre rubio no fue el mismo durante meses, se la pasaba sentado, meciéndose en el suelo, envuelto con una cobija.

-.-Hn

Claro que el GRAN KAI no le tenía miedo a Kenny, pero pretendía recuperar su Blade ileso, y no en un cenicero.

-.-u.u

…lo dicho el castaño era diabólico.

-.-Mejor espero o.o

Si, cuando tuviera su Blade entonces podría dañar la Laptop del jefe ñ-ñ

Y no iba a un Cyber porque no tenia dinero u.u, y ni aunque tuviera pagaría por sentarse al frente de un monitor ¬¬, el escaso dinero que tenia no era para malgastarlo de esa forma u.u.

-.-¡Achu!

"Estúpida gripa ¬¬"

Bueno, como ya había decidido, era mejor devolver la Laptop, no quería que sufriera algún daño hasta que él pudiera cumplir su venganza ñ0ñ

Aunque pensándolo mejor, primero quería ver algo en Internet. Sin dudar comenzó a teclear, hasta que la pantalla le mostró la página que quería.

-.-FanFics ¬¬

Musito ácidamente, mas esta vez tenia una duda, él no podía ser el único desgraciado al que le hacían Fics.

Así que comenzó a buscar, viendo las numerosas categorías de esa página en ingles: Book, TV Show, Movie….¡aja! Sports

Hizo "clic" en la palabra para ver los diversos deportes, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en uno: BayBlade.

-.-¬¬#

Claro que ese no era el único, habían demasiados, al menos tenia la certeza de que no sólo difamaban sobre él u.u, lo hacían de medio mundo ¬¬UU

Las escritoras eran unas enfermas u.u, miren que desperdiciar su tiempo creado esas atrocidades. Hay que estar muy trastornado

-.-Duelo de Monstruos.

Hn, ese nombre le sonaba…¡ah claro! él había conocido a esos sujetos en una convención que se hizo antes del torneo mundial.

"Fomenta las buenas relaciones entre los deportistas"

O eso le dijeron luego de obligarlo a ir ¬¬

En realidad ni les hablo, pero Tyson y los demás si se les acercaron. El juego era de cartas, y el campeón actual era un mocoso con una enorme pirámide en el cuello.

Seguramente esa cosa debía de pesar mucho o.o, porque al pobre niño le detuvo el crecimiento normal del cuerpo…pobre y enano niño u.u.

"¿Yogi oO?... ¿Yuki o.o?... ¿Chuki o.ô?"

-.-¡Yugi!

Si, así se llamaba el duelista n—n

Oh bueno, al menos se sentía mejor al saber que su vida no era la única que se destruía por las Fans u.u

Antes de irse quería ver una última cosa, hizo "clic" en BayBlade dejando que las interminables historias llenaran la pantalla.

-.-Enfermas ¬¬

Habían muchos más Fics que cuando entro la ultima vez, eso fortalecía su teoría, ellas eran unas desocupadas que gustan de arruinarle la vida u.u, parecía ser un Hobby "Destruya la vida de Kai Hiwatari" uno muy popular.

Apunto estuvo de cerrar la pagina, aunque algo llamo su atención.

-.-Rape o.o

Hmmmm no conocía ese termino OO, era ingles, de eso si estaba seguro, sólo que ahora no recordaba su significado.

Bueno ya que estaba ahí……

-.-……..

…..

…..

….

Pudieron haber pasado horas, y hasta el mundo pudo ser destruido, pero Kai no hubiera reaccionado, como si todo su ser se hubiera roto en mil pedacitos.

Así que no atinaba a coordinar ningún pensamiento.

-.-¡QUE HACES KAI!

Ni tampoco advirtió la presencia intrusa, mas ahora había tres formas de reaccionar, eran métodos muy conocidos por los adolescentes que ha sido descubierto por sus padres mientras ve pornografía en Internet o Yaoi, según sea la preferencia o.o:

La primera seria lanzarse sobre la pantalla para que la persona que se inclino para ver lo que hacia no viera. El método de los inexpertos u.u

La segunda, seria apagar la pantalla. Mucho más común.

O bien, la tercera y ultima, cerrar la laptop. No levantaría sospechas

Pero como Kai tiene tanto de normal, como los Teletubis, pues hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-.-¡¡AUCH!

Lanzo el brazo hacia atrás, dándole un codazo a quien estaba a sus espaldas…

Había que darle crédito, al menos logro alejarlo mientras él cerraba y borraba todo rastro de su existencia en esa página.

-.-¿Viejo que te pasa TTxTT?

Cuando finalmente pudo apagar la maquina, Hiwatari giro un poco, viendo a Tyson sentado en el suelo y con ambas manos en la nariz.

-.-¿Qué quieres Tyson?

-.-Ahora una disculpa por romperme la nariz TTxTT

-.-No te rompí nada ¬¬UU

-.-Claro que si TTxTT, debería demandarte.

Conciente de que una demanda lo dejaría tal y como estaba su abuelo (metido en la cárcel por evasión de impuestos) Decidió acercarse, viendo que tanto se quejaba el otro.

Bueno eso y porque también le daba lastima ver al moreno así u.u

……..

-.-Déjame ver- pidió en cuanto se acerco.

Mas su atención se desvió… ¿acaso era el flash de una cámara lo que escuchaba o.o?

-.-¿Qué pasa TTxTT?- pregunto Tyson

Y así como había aparecido el sonido igual se fue, ¿se estaría volviendo loco oÔ?

-.-Nada

De nuevo centro su atención en Tyson, levantando las manos para ver si en verdad le había roto la nariz, porque además de estar un poco roja no daba señales de alguna fractura.

Claro además de los leves espasmos que le daban a su compañero cada vez que lo tocaba, muy normal considerando que casi le rompe la nariz n.nUU.

Mas su atención se desvió de nuevo… ¿acaso Tyson no escuchaba el Flash de la cámara TT.TT?

¿O seria la gripa la que lo estaba haciendo alucinar o.o? Claro que también podría ser el cansancio u.u, o las Fans o.o, o estar pensando tantas idioteces.

….

-.-No es nada que un poco de hielo no pueda curar- dijo Kai no queriendo pensar mas.

Así que ya no teniendo nada que hacer en ese lugar se puso de pie con la Laptop debajo del brazo.

-.-Espera, el señor Dickenson nos quiere para una demostración en vivo

Kai suspiro fastidiado, deteniéndose al frente de la puerta.

-.-¿Cuando?

-.-Ya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡VAMONOS nXn!

-.-¿Y Kai oO?- pregunto Max

-.-Ya sabes como es, seguro aparece mas tarde- dijo Ray

Finalmente se irían, ¡Que bien! ya se estaba cansando de esperar tras ese poste. Porque no tenia pensando ir a ningún lado.

-.-¡Achu!

Ni aunque estuviera en pleno uso de sus facultades físico-mentales, la gripa en parte era la causante, y la otra parte era porque NO LE DABA LA GANA.

-.-¡Achu!

Hn, parecía que le iba a dar fiebre, se quejo de nuevo, observando a sus compañeros alejarse.

El bicolor dejo su escondite detrás del poste, hacia un momento salio porque necesitaba algunos antihistamínicos, y ahora que todos se habían ido finalmente obtendría paz.

…amada paz TT-TT

-.-¡¡¡HIWATARI!

¿Por qué siempre que pensaba que obtendría tranquilidad algo así pasaba? ¿Quién era el imbécil que lo hacia ilusionarse ¬¬?

Pero Kai no pudo reaccionar al llamado, pues alguien ya lo había cogido del cuello de la camiseta, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Debido al golpe Kai cerró los ojos, abriéndolos para encarar a su opresor.

-.-¿Y a ti que te paso o.o?

Seguramente debería estar molesto, sin embargo cuando vio a quien lo mantenía contra la pared no puedo evitar preguntar, claro además de reprimir el miserable deseo de reírsele en la cara, debido al deplorable estado.

Más debía de ser buen amigo y controlarse…

…que mentira.

-.-¿De que te ríes ò.ó?

Siendo el leve y amigable golpe contra la pared el que le hizo dejar de reír, mas la sonrisa sádica no se borro ñ---ñ

-.-Esto es TÚ culpa ¬¬-

-.-Yo no te he hecho nada Tala

Era como si el ruso no hubiera dormido por semanas, además de haberse caído por el alcantarillado, y sido atacado por una bandada de palomas acecinas.

-.-Claro que es tú culpa ¬¬- repitió- Me dejaste solo….

-.-¬¬UU

-.-…con el abuelo de Tyson TT.TT ¿sabes lo que ese estar con ese viejo ò.ó? Claro que lo sabes, por eso me dejaste con él.

-.-No pudo ser tan malo ¬¬U

Dijo el bicolor en cuanto quiso soltarse, aunque Tala lo empujo de nuevo contra la pared, impidiéndole moverse.

-.-¡¿Qué no fue tan malo o.ô! Volter no era TAN malo en comparación con el abuelo TT.TT

-.-Si claro ¬¬

-.-Seguramente a ti te gustaría mucho ir a todos los bares de la cuidad con un anciano senil ¬¬

-.-…..

-.-Si hasta la policía nos detuvo TT.TT porque pensaron que éramos unos depravados cuando el abuelo "cortejo" a una mujer que resulto ser una policía en cubierto TT0TT

-.-o.ôUU, si te detuvieron que haces aquí

-.-Oh fue muy fácil o.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¿Usted viene con el abuelo ¬¬?

-.-No o.o

El policía analizo al ruso, no creyéndole lo que decía; mientras que atrás de ellos, otros dos policías metían al abuelo en una patrulla.

-.-¡¡¡¡TTTTAAALLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA TT0TT!

Donde el abuelo no dejaba de llamar suavemente al pelirrojo.

-.-¿Esta seguro de que no lo conoce ¬¬?

-.-No, o.oUU, nunca en mi vida lo había visto

-.-¡¡¡¡TTTTTTTAAAAAALLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA TT0TT! ¡¡¡¡AYUDAME TT.TT! ¡¡ME QUIEREN LLEVAR PRESSSOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¡¡¡TTTAAAALLLLLAAAA!

Además de eso, no se oía nada en dos cuadras a la redonda.

-.-Definitivamente no lo conozco n.nUU

-.-¬¬

-.-Es mas mi nombre no es Tala o.o, mi nombre es….es…Kai….Kai Hiwatari n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡¿Les diste mi nombre ¬¬!

-.-¿Y que querías que hiciera ¬¬? en primer lugar esto fue TÚ culpa-

-.-¬¬ bueno y como terminaste así.

-.-No preguntes y no tendré que mentirte u.u

Ahora Kai no estaba como ponerse a discutir con Tala, así que intento soltarse una vez más.

-.-Es inútil- dijo Tala al empujarlo contra la pared, donde ambos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

El bicolor tenia la ligera impresión de que su compañero analizaba algo, sólo que no sabia que.

-.-Es verdad…-dijo finalmente- Deberías alimentarte mejor, tal vez así crezcas un poco, eres muy bajito

Obviemos los pensamientos de Kai.

-.-No soy bajito ¬¬

-.-Claro que lo eres- refuto Tala- ¿O acaso te agrada ser el mas alto de tus amigos enanos ñ-ñ?

Hiwatari gruño de nuevo, intentando una vez mas soltarse para FINALMENTE ir a dormir un poco.

-.-Quiero que me pagues los $300 dólares que gaste sobornando al policía, para que me dejara en paz ¬¬

-.-¿De donde sacaste $300 dólares oÔ?

-.-Se los robe al abuelo o.o

Ya decía que Tala era mas amarrado que él ¬¬UU

-.-Pues ni aunque los tuviera te los daría ¬¬

Pese a lo que el bicolor creía, Tala no dijo nada, sólo sonrió sádicamente mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-.-Siempre hay otras formas de persuadirte

El comentario pasó por alto, donde Kai veía con indiferencia y algo despreocupado su reciente condición.

Pero como él es KAI HIWATARI, sabio, inteligente, y supremamente ingenioso (además de modesto ¬¬UU) ideo un plan para que Tala lo soltara…

…era algo brillante, sin precedente alguno.

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA UN PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOO!

Lo siguiente que Kai sintió fue una mano que le tapaba la boca.

-.-¿Qué diablos haces imbécil o.ó?

Kai sonrió maléficamente, teniendo presente la mano que aun estaba sobre su boca, mas sabia que Tala podía ver la malicia de sus ojos.

-.-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ LE HACE A ESA CRIATURA DEL SEÑOR!

-.-¡¡SUELTE AHORA MISMO A ESE REGALO DEL CIELO DEGENERADO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Uf

Suspiro lleno de alivio en cuanto entro a la casa, mientras que afuera se escuchaban los interminables reclamos y golpes de madres histéricas que recogían a sus hijos luego del trabajo.

El bicolor sonrió, ella siempre pasaban a esa hora por ahí ñ.ñ

Y ya sin perder tiempo, comenzó a caminar para descansar, aunque quien sabe si por estar dormido, despistado o agripado, no vio el pequeño paquete que había en la entrada.

-.-¡¡¡¡WWWAAAAAA!

**PUM**

El cual ocasionó su dura caída contra el suelo.

-.-¿Quién fue el imbécil que…

Su amenaza enmudeció al ver el pequeño objeto; con curiosidad se sentó, tomándolo en sus manos, maldiciendo al muy idiota que dejaba paquetes en plena entrada.

Aunque esta vez no pudo sino alzar una ceja al leer para quien iba dirigido.

"_Para Kai"_

El bicolor no muy confiado analizo el paquete, viéndolo de arriba a abajo, y por los lados, como si temiera que fuese una bomba o algo parecido.

Absurdo, pero no imposible, como si no conociera a sus locas Fans ¬¬

Bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que abrirlo, así que lentamente rasgo el papel, parpadeando un par de veces al ver el interior.

-.-¿Mi bufanda o.o?

Sin pensarlo tomo la prenda, percibiendo ese sutil aroma que la hacia suya, no era nueva, era SU bufanda, la misma que las cleptómanas le quitaron ¬¬

La saco por completo, quedándose quieto al ver una pequeña nota caer, sin pensarlo la recogió, leyendo detenidamente el contenido…

-.-o.o…o.ó….u.ú…ù.ú….¬¬

Donde el escrito no podía si no ser curioso…

-.-¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte con esa bufanda?

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡¡AAACCCHHHUUUUU! ¿Les he comentado que estoy enferma -.-? Pero igual eso no evitara que se libren de mi WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ cof, cof, cof, maldita gripa ¬¬

Wueno, al fin termine n---n ¡¡¡I FINISH n0n! Ne n—n

Siento si me demore u.u, pero estuve en cama casi toda la semana u.u, y no pensaba en otra cosa que en dormir o.o, así que Gomen si el capitulo les parece algo aburrido TT.TT, la gripa no es buena consejera ¬¬UU

Ya dejando eso de lado, ¡¡¡REVIEWERS n0n! ¡¡¡REVIEWERS °0°! Encantadoras personas que se toman la molestia de escribirme n—n.

**_AKIRE777: _**¡¡Konichiwa Akire-san n—n! Ne Gomen si el capitulo pasado fue corto n.nUU, es que no se me ocurría nada para actualizar u.u, y ahora tampoco se me ocurrió mucho o.o, Ne esta vez Kai no sufrió, fueron sus compañeros ñ.ñ. No se preocupe que las votaciones aun no cierran o.o, el RayxKai aun tiene la posibilidad de recuperarse n—n. Wueno, gracias por su mensaje Ne n—n, bye y se cuida.

**_HIO IVANOV: _**¡¡Konichiwa HiO-san n—n! Gomen si me demore o.o, y no se preocupe que ya duermo MUUUUCCCCHOOOOOOOOO n0n. TalaxKai anotado n—n, me alegro que el Fic le guste Ne n-n, las imágenes donde Kai sale como conejo son unas de mis favoritas °¬°; espero el capitulo le guste, así que Bye y se cuida Ne n-n

**_TAILIME-HIWATARI: _**¡¡Hello Tai-san n0n! Gracias por comprender mi retrazo en actualizar este Fic TT.TT, pero aun así Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada o.o; ¿Yaoi oO? ¿Y ese cambio o.o? pero Wueno n—n, TalaxKai n0n anotado n—n. Espero que le vaya bien en el colegio Ne, Bye y se cuida n—n

**_NEIDEN: _**¡Konichiwa Neiden-san n—n! Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada Ne o.o, me alegro que el Fic le guste n—n, espero que este capitulo también u.u; gracias por la sugerencia, la tendré en cuenta n-n Ne, wueno Bye y se cuida n-n

**_SAGA-CHAN: _**¡¡Hello Saga-chan n0n! Ne como ve aquí también apareció Yuriy n—n, y Gomen por que el capitulo pasado fue muy corto u.u, (claro que este tampoco esta muy largo n.nUU) tiene razón o.o, no fue la única que pensó que era corto n.nUU, pero mi imaginación estaba renuente de querer actualizar u.u, al menos espero que el capitulo le guste Ne o.o. Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada o.o, pero wueno n.nUU, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_KOKORO YANA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Kokoro n0n! Espero que este capitulo también le guste n.nUU, a pesar de que Tyson fue golpeado o.oUU, pero sólo fue un golpecito dado sin mala intención n.nUU, nada importante Ne; ¿anti-voto oO? No tiene porque preocuparse por eso u.u, aparentemente aquí no hay muchas Fans de KaixHilary o.o. Será algo difícil que Kai tenga un momento de tranquilidad ñ.ñ, aunque en este capitulo no le fue tan mal u.u; gracias por desearme suerte en la universidad n-n, es algo difícil adaptarse a los horarios u.u, pero igual me fue muy bien en mis exámenes n---n. Wueno Bye y se cuida Ne n---------n

**_ALEXA HIWATARI: _**¡¡Hello Alexa-san n—n! BryanxKai anotado Ne n—n, no se preocupe que tendré en cuenta su voto n-n, bueno Bye y se cuida n-n

**_TKY: _**¡¡Konichiwa Tky-san n—n! Me alegro que le guste el Fic Tky-san n—n, y tiene razón debemos protegernos contra un posible atentado o.o, Kai no se anda con rodeos u.u, Wueno se cuida Ne n—n, y no abra correos extraños u.u, Bye y se cuida n-n

**_SKY D: _**¡¡Konichiwa Sky-san n-n! Ne esta vez Kai no sufrió tanto n-n, sufrieron los amigos ñ.ñ; no se preocupe que aun no se cierran las votaciones así que ya veremos que pasa con el KaixHilary n-n. Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada, al menos espero le guste el capitulo Ne o.o, wueno, bye y se cuida n—n

**_THE LIFE IS A DREAM: _**¡¡Hello Ne n—n! Gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes n—n, me fue muy bien en ellos n0n, y me alegro que le guste mi Fic n----n, hacer sufrir a Kai es… ¿Cómo decirlo oO?...perfecto ñ.ñ, eso hace que se vea mas Kawaii °¬°, yo también lo adoro aunque me gusta hacerlo sufrir ñ0ñ, sólo que esta vez tuvo un descansito u.u, pero no por mucho ñ.ñ WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡RayxKai! anotado n—n, y Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada u.u, espero que el capitulo le guste o.o, Wueno Bye y se cuida n—n.

**_ANYANKA KHUSHRENADA: _**¡¡Konichiwa Anyanka-san n—n! Ne me alegro que el Fic le guste n----n, espero que este capitulo también le guste, y no se preocupe en no haberme dejado un Reviewer antes u.u, le agradezco que lo haga ahora n—n, Wueno bye y se cuida Ne n—n

¡¡¡ACCCCHHHUUUUU! ¬¬……u.u, wueno, gracias por los mensajes Ne °-° eso me anima a continuar, porque ustedes motivan a esta loca escritora n-----------n

Las votaciones aun no se cierran o.o, las dejare abiertas hasta el capitulo siguiente n—n, es que es muy divertido elegir a la pareja de Kai n-n.

Les repito que no me importa quien gane u.u, pero si resulta Yaoi Kai será el Uke ¬¬, el resto ya no importa n.nUU.

Recuerden dejar Reviewers u.u, sin Reviewers no se actualiza n.n (que amenaza tan poco efectiva Ne ¬¬UU)

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

_**¡¡LES DESEO FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**QUIEN TIENE UN BUEN PORQUÉ TOLERA CUALQUIER CÓMO"**_


	5. BISHONE

¡KONICHIWA n0n! Gomen por la demora Ne n.nUU, pero espero hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad n---n, y que todos sus deseos de año nuevo se cumplan n—n

Esto "Supuestamente" es un Fic de humor ¬¬UU, aunque seria el primero u.u, así que sean pacientes Ne TT.TT y las personas muy inteligentes se pueden ir, haber fuera USHALE, no me hago responsable de las neuronas que puedan perder o.o

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben

CAPITULO QUINTO: BISHONE

-.-Y ahora el informe del clima…

"Aburrido"

-.-No Carmen Juanita Costa Brava, yo no amo a Roberta Francisca Jiménez del Prado, yo amo a…

"Porquería"

-.-¡Cuidado es una trampa!

_**TRATRATAAAAAAA**_

-.-¡Argh¡Me dieron!

"Ya lo vi"

-.-Volvemos con los Teletubis.

"Diabólico"

-.-Ah, ahhhh

"Porno"

-.-Y en 1570 el rey de…

"Basura"

Estos eran los no tan felices pensamientos de un bicolor que pasaba una y otra vez los canales de la TV por medio del control remoto.

-.-Hn

Ni siquiera sabia que hacia ahí…

-.-¡Devuélveme eso maldito enano!

…encerrado con todos los Blade luchadores.

Apoyo la cabeza contra su mano mientras seguía cambiando los canales. Había sido arrastrado contra su voluntad a ese endemoniado lugar ¬¬ donde dentro de poco se efectuaría la cochina rueda de prensa.

Eso a él no le importaba, sólo quería dormir¡DORMIR¿Qué acaso era mucho pedir TT.TT?

-.-¡Trygle ataca!

-.-Ve por él StrataDragoon

-.-¡Deténganse par de imbéciles¿Acaso quieren que el techo se nos venga encima ò.ó?

…era mucho pedir u.u

Mientras Emily intentaba que Michael y Daichi guardaran la compostura, el bicolor remonto el feliz momento en que se vio envuelto entre esas "encantadoras" personas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte con esa bufanda?

Muy despacio Hiwatari fue girando sin soltar la bufanda y la pequeña nota que esta traía, viendo a quien se había sentado tras su espalda.

Kai se encontró a Hilary, la castaña estaba un poco inclinada hacia delante mirando lo que el bicolor tenia en las manos. Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de la mirada carmín puesta en ella.

-.-o/o

Además de haber recapacitado sobre lo que acaba de decir…

-.-Yo…no, es decir o/o…-titubeo apenada, incapaz de conectar palabra alguna- ¡Eso dice la nota!

-.-Si, eso leí- repuso Kai sin interés

Ah bueno, había que agregar acoso a su lista de desgracias ¬¬

Con un gruñido Kai dejo de lado su bufanda, ni de chiste se la ponía, quien sabe quien fue el degenerado que se la envió.

-.-¿Y porque estas aquí?- pregunto Hilary, sentándose mejor al lado del otro.

-.-Por ahora vivo aquí-

Normalmente no le respondería así u.u, pero ahora sólo quería dormir.

-.-Ya se que vives aquí ¬¬, pero deberías estar en la conferencia de prensa- dijo Hilary para luego sonreír ampliamente, inclinándose mas hacia el bicolor- ¡Ya se¡Vamos juntos n—n!

Hiwatari no tuvo tiempo de objetar, una mano ya había tomado la suya y lo jalaba insistentemente afuera del Dojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¿Podrías dejar de cambiar los malditos canales ò.ó!- dijo Eddy

Eso resumía su feliz historia, siendo la amable petición del AllStar la que lo hizo observar de reojo. Eddy parecía bastante molesto, resultaba comprensible, debido al cuarto (muy pequeño) en que estaban todos los equipos.

Así que Kai volvió su atención al televisor, debería ser solidario, fomentar las buenas relaciones entre las personas, y evitar batallas futuras…

-.-Y la fauna marina…

"Aburrido"

-.-Existen indicios de que el hombre primitivo…

"Basura"

Para el bicolor fue audible el gruñido frustrado del otro…¿debería sentirse culpable?...Naaaa

Él ya estaba bastante molesto de estar entre tantas personas, y si lograba que alguien se sintiera igual de miserable entonces había cumplido con su buena acción del día ñ-ñ.

-.-¡KKKKYYYYAAAAAAA!

La triste historia de su vida era tener que convivir con esos Blade Luchadores u.u

-.-¿Qué pasa Mariah?- pregunto Max cuando ella se le lanzo encima en busca de protección.

-.-Hay un insecto grande y feo en el baño TT-TT

Hiwatari suspiro ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos u.u…

-.-Mujeres, siempre tan miedosas ¬¬- dijo Dunga

Si se pudiera matar con la mirada, Dunga ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra debido a las lindas miradas que les dirigieron las presentes.

Además de que el grito de Mariah había atraído la atención de todos, siendo el fuerte, varonil e inteligente Dunga el que se puso de pie para ayudar.

-.-¡Ay si, le tengo mucho miedo a los insectos!- se burlo imitando una voz mas femenina- ¡Ba! yo te mostrare como lo hacen los hombres

Orgulloso, imponente y sumamente confiado, el integrante de los Saint Shields ingreso al susodicho baño ante las atentas miradas de los demás.

Mariah que aun no se apartaba de Max espero atenta a que su "salvador" diera alguna señal de haber matado al insecto…

-.-¡KKKKYYAAAAAAAAA!

…lastimosamente esa no era la respuesta que quería.

-.-¡Hay un insecto grande y feo en el baño TT-TT!- exclamo Dunga una vez que salido del baño

-.-Te lo dije ¬¬- dijo Mariah

-.-Pero no me dijiste que era del tamaño de un mapache ¬¬#

Cansado con el "intricado" problema Kai decidió salir. Y por un momento a Eddy se le iluminaron los ojos, finalmente Hiwatari se iría y dejaría de pasar los canales n0n

-.-Toma

-.-¡Oh gracias Kai!

Mas la alegría le duro muy poco cuando el control remoto fue entregado a Oliver.

-.-¡Luk, yo soy tu padre!

…TT.TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡ACHUU!

Ya ni siquiera quería maldecir a la gripa u.u, así que suspiro una vez que salio de la habitación, recargándose en la puerta por algunos segundos.

-.-Me voy

Musito cuando se movió un poco…

_**CRAK**_

-.-"Crak" o.o

...aunque no pudo di dar el primer paso cuando ese sonido lo distrajo. Alzo la mano al sentir que sujetaba "algo"

-.-o.oUU

Sin que fuese su intención había arrancado la perilla de la puerta…esa pocilga se estaba cayendo a pedazos ¬¬

-.-Hola Kai n-n- saludo animadamente Ray

Esa voz distrajo al bicolor, el cual vio a Tyson y Kenny acercarse junto con el Neko; ellos llevaban unas bolsas de comida en las manos. Aunque al detenerse frente de Kai, ahogaron cualquier palabra, distraídos al oír algunas mesas removerse, estrellarse y hacerse pedazos en el interior del cuarto.

-.-oÔ

Claro que lo siguiente que escucharon los dejo en una sola pieza.

-.-¡KKKKYYAAAAA RETIRADA¡¡RETIRADA!

-.-¡CORRAN, EL INSECTO SE ACERCA!

-.-¡DIOS MÍO SE COMIERON A DAICHI!

-.-¡WWWAAAAA LA PUERTA NO ABRE!

A continuación la puerta comenzó a temblar debido a los golpes que le daban los Blade luchadores en su intento por abrirla.

Los que se encontraban afuera no demoraron en ver la perilla que Kai tenía en su mano, luego miraron al bicolor para finalmente centra su atención en la puerta.

-.-o.oUU

-.-¡KKKYYYYYAAAAA SE ESTA ACERCANDO!

-.-¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS SAQUE DE AQUÍ!

Nadie decía nada, estaban ocupados viendo los golpes que hacían temblar la puerta, la cual luego de unos cuantos golpes mas se quedo quieta…completamente quieta.

-.-oÔ

…y no volvió a oírse ningún ruido del interior.

Kai fue el primero en reaccionar, tirando la perilla hacia atrás, sin impórtale que esta le pudiera caer encima a alguien.

-.-¿Creen que estén bien?- pregunto Kenny

Tyson y Ray vieron al Jefe a la puerta, y no pudieron sino bajar las miradas en una acción solemne.

-.-Eran buenas personas u.u- dijo Ray

-.-Casi ni los conocíamos- le secundo Tyson

-.-Supongo o.ô- dijo Kenny

Muy interesante la platica, pero lastimosamente Hiwatari tenía prisa en cumplir con la cita que tenia con su cómoda y rica camita; y si el resto de los blade luchadores se murió sólo había una cosa por hacer…

…¡Nada! muy de malas si se murieron, por que NADIE, entiéndase, NADIE le iba a arruinar su bien merecido descanso ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-.-¿Qué hacías tú afuera Kai?- pregunto Kenny

-.-Este…o.o, ya me iba u.u

-.-¿No te quedas a comer con nosotros?- ofreció Tyson, alzando las bolsas que traía consigo- Tenemos comida de sobra ya que los demás no quieren.

Querer y poder son dos cosas muy distintas, y aun más debido a la reciente situación de sus compañeros o.o

-.-No gracias-

Finalizo Kai ya dispuesto a irse…

-.-Pareces cansado- señalo Ray al verlo mas pálido de lo normal.

Cansado, dormido, agripado, algo paranoico a causa del constante Flash de una cámara…¡ah! y como olvidar su reciente delirio por la destrucción mundial.

Además de eso Kai estaba en perfectas condiciones n—n

-.-Estoy bien

Repuso con simpleza, mas no se movió al sentir el suelo temblar. ¡Perfecto! su desgracia aumentaba, y para probarlo el maldito edificio se le vendría encima ò.ó

Más desecho la idea al ver una nube de polvo al final del pasillo, esta venia a una increíble velocidad…

…y se estaba acercando oO

-.-¿Qué es eso o.o?

La pregunta apenas había sido formulada por Kenny cuando el mismo se vio en el suelo, arrollado por la persona que en su afanosa carrera lo pisoteo sin inmutarse.

Seguramente ese destino hubiera sido compartido por Kai, que no alcanzo a reaccionar, mas la mano que tomo su muñeca lo alejo del peligro.

Esa acción no fue tomada en cuenta por Hiwatari, él estaba más preocupado por el estado de Kenny, y como buen amigo que era, espero ver alguna señal de vida por parte del castaño…

…o.o en realidad se preocupo hasta que vio que la laptop estaba bien n-n

Así que ahora Tyson sujetaba a Kai por la muñeca, y una de sus manos se encontraba en la cintura del bicolor, mas la atención del moreno se encontraba en el pasillo, pues quien había pasado corriendo le resultaba increíblemente familiar.

Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de cabello gris desarreglado, camiseta colorida y desgarrada, pantalones cortos, sin un zapato, y esposado.

-.-¿Ese no era tu abuelo Tyson?- pregunto Ray

-.-Eso creo o.o-

Por segunda vez, cualquier intento de moverse se vio interrumpido cuando el suelo volvió a temblar, y una nueva nube de polvo les paso por el lado, claro que esta era diferente…

-.-¡DETENGASE ABUELO!

-.-¡ESTO ES DESACATO A LA AUTORIDAD!

…los gritos eran nuevos, y dos policías siguieron el mismo camino que el abuelo hasta que ya no se escucharon, dejando así un profundo silencio, donde ninguno se movía…

Ray vio el lugar en el que desaparecieron, y luego miro al moribundo Kenny en el suelo, todos lo habían pisado.

-.-¿Podrías soltarme ¬¬?- dijo Kai

-.-¿Nunca te han enseñado a decir gracias ¬¬?- repuso Tyson

-.-No ¬¬

Contrario a lo que Kai esperaba Konomiya sonrió ampliamente, el bicolor comenzaba a creer que se encontraba más desinformado de lo que creía, porque últimamente notaba que todos le sonreían con igual malicia, como si supieran algo que él no.

-.-No sabes que el dragón va primero por la damisela en aprietos- dijo Tyson apretándolo mas y sujetándolo con fuerza de la muñeca, no fuera que esta vez si le rompiera la nariz.

-.-¿Cuál damisela ¬¬?- pregunto mordazmente Kai

-.-Pues…ñ-ñ- sonrió Tyson

La leve presión en su cintura hizo que Kai comprendiera ¬¬, claro que antes de poder hacer algo el Neko se había acercado.

-.-Con permisito- dijo Ray al momento de separarlos, tomando una de las bolsas que Tyson había dejado caer al momento de "rescatar a Kai"- ¿Vamos a comer?

-.-¿Y mi abuelo o.o?- dijo Tyson consiguiendo que Ray se encogiera de hombros, el peliazul lo medito un momento u.u- Creo que hay una cafetería cerca o.o

Dado que no tenían un lugar mejor, ambos Blade luchadores dieron media vuelta, no sin antes preguntarle por última vez a Kai si quería venir, cosa que este negó.

-.-¬¬UU- claro que Kai no se movió, viendo como el Jefe se retorcía en el suelo, y apunto estuvo de marcharse pero algo lo detuvo.

Primero iba a ver si aun estaba con vida…la laptop del castaño ñ-ñ, tenía un mundo que destruir con esa cosa, y no quería que nada malo le ocurriera hasta entonces u.u

-.-¡Oigan!- exclamo Hiwatari logrando que sus compañeros se detuvieran, mientras él se les acercaba- Quiero que cuiden esto ¬¬

Ambos vieron como la computadora de Kenny era entregada, y esa destellante mirada carmín les hizo ver lo inútil que resultaría preguntar algo.

-.-Bueno o.o- dijo Ray al tomar lo que Kai le daba.

Él podría necesitar mucho la laptop, pero le daba pereza tener que cargar con ella u.u, así que sin decir mas se dispuso a ir a la casa de Tyson y dormir un poco n0n

Durante unos minutos Kai camino por los pasillos, ya no sentía cerca a los otros dos, aunque toda acción se detuvo al ver a una persona…

…¿ese no era Bryan oO?

Entrecerró los ojos, efectivamente el ruso estaba mas adelante, aunque no parecía haber notado su presencia, demasiado distraído contando una gran cantidad de dinero.

-.-¿¬¬ a quien abra atracado este idiota?

Murmuro, antes de ver un pequeño álbum de fotos en el suelo…en esas fotos aparecía él o.o

Ya recordaba ¬¬, Tala se lo había dicho, Bryan estaba vendiendo fotos suyas ¬¬. Bueno, al bicolor no le vendría mal algo de dinero ñ.ñ

Seria sencillo, tomaba el dinero y salía corriendo ñ—ñ. Así que sin dudarlo se acerco lentamente, con sigilo, sin hacer ruido, cosa que parecía funcionar pues el ruso no reparaba en su presencia.

-.-¡ACHUU!

-.-Hola Kai n-n- dijo Bryan cuando giro para ver al mencionado.

…demonios ¬¬

-.-¿Estas enfermo?- pregunto Bryan cuando hubo guardado el dinero en su bolsillo

-.-No, es que ahora me da por opinar por la nariz para no comprometerme ¬¬-

-.-Normalmente te respondería ¬¬, pero hoy estoy de muy buen humor n—n gracias a ti, y a los demás.

-.-Hn

Seguramente su buen humor se debería a la venta de las fotos, así que Kai se encamino hacia estas, alzando el álbum del suelo.

-.-¿De donde las sacaste?- pregunto Hiwatari mientras pasaba las paginas.

-.-Internet- respondió Bryan al pararse al lado del bicolor.

-.-¿En verdad te compran estas cosas?-

Ciertamente Kai no encontraba una buena razón para que alguien comprara cosas que fácilmente podrían ser bajadas de Internet u.u.

-.-Si, a $12 dólares cada una n—n

¿Quien seria tan imbécil de invertir en una foto ¬¬, pero sobre todo¿qué clase de enfermo mental acepta semejante robo o.ó?

-.-¿Quién compra esta porquería?- comento Kai, viendo las fotos donde aparecían todos sus conocidos, y las suyas ¬¬

Pese al insulto, el pelilavanda se encogió de hombros con desinterés, aunque luego sonrió un poco.

-.-Estas fotos son especiales ñ-ñ- comento divertido- Si te fijas, todas estas autografiadas por los Blade luchadores

Kai vio que efectivamente tenían una firma…asombrosamente esa imagen donde él aparecía tenia un GRAN parecido con su escritura o.o

-.-Timas a la gente ¬¬-

-.-Se puede decir n-n

Bueno, tampoco es algo que a Kai le importase mucho, después de todo no era su dinero u.u, y hablado de eso…

…¿Cómo le hacia para robarle a Bryan o.ó?

-.-¿Sabes que también me pagan por dar información sobre ustedes ñ—ñ?

-.-¿Qué clase de información ¬¬?- dijo Kai interrumpiendo sus planes delincuenciales

-.-Lo que sea u.u, estas locas me pagan por decirles hasta que tipo de comida les gusta n—n-

Ah claro, ya se lo imaginaba la propaganda: "PREGÚNTELE A BRYAN" le dice la verdad o su dinero será devuelto.

-.-Hn ¬¬- cosa que parecía no agradarle de todo a Kai- ¿Por qué las insultas? son esas locas quienes te están haciendo rico u.u

-.-Por que es verdad u.u- dijo Bryan- ¿Ves esta foto?

La imagen señalada por el ruso, mostraba a Tyson y Hilary sentados en la banca del parque, ambos lucias muy contentos, pero para Kai aquello resultaba normal, es decir, nada extraño.

-.-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunto el bicolor

-.-Una joven la compro esta tarde, y apenas la tuvo en las manos comenzó a reírse frenéticamente, luego rompió la foto en mil pedacitos mientras se seguía riendo, y una vez que los pedacitos cayeron al suelo saco una caja de fósforos y quemo los restos oO, todo esto sin dejar de reír u.u

-.-o.o

Hiwatari volvió a mirar la foto o.o, en verdad que había personas enfermas, mas detuvo su divagación al sentir una conocida presión en su cintura por parte de un par de manos.

-.-¿Qué haces u.ú?- pregunto visiblemente molesto, viendo al ruso que estaba al frente y que no pretendía soltarlo.

-.-Se llama 'recaudar información' n-n- dijo Bryan- Las fans constantemente me preguntan: "Bryan¿Cuál es la medida de la cintura de Kai?" y hay que darles una respuesta bien honesta

-.-Yo te daré tu información ¬¬- concluyo Kai cuando alzo el álbum dispuesto a golpear al otro este.

Mas su intento se vio interrumpido por la persona que los separo de golpe, tan bruscamente que ambos terminaron contra una pared contraria.

-.-o.o-

Donde Kai y Bryan se quedaron algo aturdidos por tan inusual acción, mas no dijeron nada, esa persona ya se había alejado a toda prisa, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello…

-.-¡DETANGASE EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY!

-.-¡NO INTENTE CORRER JOVEN, SABEMOS QUE USTED ESTA RELACIONADO CON EL ABUELO!

…la razón debían de ser esos tres policías que le pisaban los talones.

-.-¿Ese no era Tala oO?- pregunto el pelilavanda

-.-Hn

Kai no dijo nada, sólo dio media vuelta para caminar por el pasillo, llevándose consigo las fotos.

Cuando Bryan no pudo ver más al bicolor se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba o.o, y no era el álbum…

…poso su mano en el bolsillo sólo para darse cuenta de algo…¡SU DINERO NO ESTABA!

-.-¡WWAAAAA MALDITO HIWATARI!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sonrisa diabólica de Kai no se borro en todo el camino hacia el Dojo Konomiya ñ.ñ, y resultaba justo, después de todo Bryan comerciaba con sus fotos, sin SU consentimiento.

Lo que tomo eran…regalías n-n, simples regalías ñ---ñ

-.-¡ACHHUU!

Interrumpió sus pensamientos ante el fuerte estornudo que le hizo cerrar momentáneamente los ojos; la gripa estaba empeorando, sus pasos ya eran lentos debido al cansancio producido por el malestar. Así que agradeció profundamente haber llegado a la casa de Tyson.

Abrió la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue su bufanda, justo donde la dejo antes de que Hilary lo jalara hacia el edificio.

-.-¬¬

Tomo la prenda de mala gana, y arrugo la nota; malditos engendros del demonio que además de hacerle la vida imposible ahora lo acosaban TT.TT

Decidió no prestarle atención, por que si se ponía a pensarlo ese día no había resultado tan malo u.u. Y no queriendo que algo le arruinara la tranquilidad se dirigió a su habitación.

Camino pesadamente, ya pronto anochecería, mas no se molesto en encender las luces, simplemente abrió la puerta del cuarto y se tumbo pesadamente en su cama boca abajo.

Tosió un poco antes de cerrar los ojos, relajándose antes la encantadora sensación…

…paz, amada y apreciada paz TT-TT

Todo iba de maravilla n.n, hasta que comenzó a sospechar ¬¬, tanta tranquilidad resultaba desconcertante oÔ

Y no había terminado de pensar cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, obligándolo a girara.

Ya Kai se estaba preparando psicológicamente para mandar al diablo a quien se atrevía a molestarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo…

-.-OO

…una presión en sus labios lo dejo en blanco…un beso.

CONTINUARA:

¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ cof, cof, cof…..¬¬ maldita gripa, wueno no importa ñ.ñ lo deje con curiosidad ¡WUEJEJEJEJEJE ñ0ñ! Soy malvada Ne ñ-ñ

De nuevo Gomen si les pareció muy larga la espera o.o, pero no se me ocurría como actualizar u.u. Al menos espero que el capitulo les guste n—n (ando optimista u.u)

Y pasando a cosas mas importantes¡¡¡REVIEWERS n0n¡¡REVIEWERS n0n! Personas encantadoras que se toman la molestia de escribirme °-°

**_KURAI: _**¡Konichiwa kUrAI-san n--n! Me alegro le guste el Fic n---n, y Gomen si me demore mucho o.o. ¡YURIYXKAI! Anotado Ne n-n, gracias por su voto, no se preocupe que Kai sufrirá mucho mas ñ.ñ ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...wueno, bye y se cuida Ne n-n

**_HIO IVANOV: _**¡Konichiwa HiO-san n—n! Ne me alegro que la demora valiera la pena n—n, espero que este capitulo también le guste HiO-san n-n. A mi también me gusta mucho Kai como Uke °-°, y el BryanxKai °¬°; gracias por su Reviewer n-n, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_RAMSTEIN: _**¡Hello Ramstein-san n—n¡¡TALAXKAI! Anotado n—n, gracias por su voto Ne, bye y se cuida n—n

**_ALEXA HIWATARI: _**¡Konichiwa Alexa-san n—n! Ya veremos quien es la pareja de Kai u.u, aunque a mi también me gusta mucho el BryanxKai °-°, me alegro de que el Fic le guste n---n, espero que este capitulo también le guste, bueno, Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_DARK LUNA: _**¡Hello Darky-san n—n! Gomen por la demora en actualizar n.nUU, tuve ciertos inconvenientes u.u debido a la perdida de mis gafas TT0TT, pero ya las tengo de nuevo n.nUU; ¡YURIYXKAI! Anotado Ne n—n, me alegro de que mis Fic "Solo" le gustara n—n. No se preocupe porque el Fic sea Yaoi o.o, como van las cosas dudo de que una de las chicas pueda quedarse con Kai u.u, wueno, gracias por su voto, Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_MAYSTICKS: _**¡Konichiwa MAysTicKs-san n—n! Gomen por haber tardado o.o, la gripa no me dejaba TT-TT, espero que al menos la demora valga la pena o.o ¡TALAXKAI! Anotado n—n, gracias por el voto Ne, bye y se cuida n-n

**_TAILIME-HIWATARI:_** ¡Konichiwa Tai-chan n0n! Gracias por desear que me mejore TT-TT; me gusta que Kai tenga problemas ñ-ñ¡¡SUFRE KAI WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ!...oO, oh bueno n-nUU, no se ponga así n.nUU, ya pronto se sabrá quien es la pareja de Hiwatari n—n, espero que también pasara una feliz navidad n—n, bueno bye y se cuida Ne.

**_THE LIFE IS A DREAM: _**¡Konichiwa n—n! Gracias por desear que me mejore n---n, ya me siento mucho mejor n-n, aun no pueden librarse de Ann Saotomo ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ ñ0ñ!...n.nUU, bueno me alegro de que el capitulo pasado le gustara n-n, espero que este también n—n; yo también supe que Kenny era diabólico u.u, se ve en su mirada oO; como ve aquí la mayoría sufrió ñ.ñ; ya veremos que pasa con la pareja de Kai, por ahora bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_HOTTARU: _**¡Hello Hottaru-san n—n! Gomen por la demora Hottaru-san n.nUU, espero que el capitulo valga la pena u.u; Ne me alegro que el Fic le guste n—n¡¡RAYXKAI! Anotado n—n, gracias por su voto, bye y se cuida n—n

**_SAGA-CHAN: _**¡Konichiwa Saga-chan n0n! Lo de las fotos ya se sabrá ñ.ñ. Si, bueno, pobre Yuriy o.o, pero todos tienes que sufrir ñ-ñ; y no se preocupe por la pareja, ya pronto será revelada n---n; Ne Saga-chan sus preguntas pronto serán respondidas, todo esta entrelazado para que Kai sufra ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...n.nUU, espero que el capitulo le guste, y espero que haya pasado una feliz navidad n—n, Gomen si la espera le pareció mucha o.o, wueno por ahora, Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_KUMIKO: _**¡Hello KuMiKo-san n—n! No se preocupe por no haber dejado un Reviewer antes n—n, le agradezco que lo haga ahora n-n; me alegro que el Fic le siga gustando n-------n, y Gomen si la demora le pareció demasiada o.o, espero que la tardanza valga la pena y este capitulo también le guste n-n, aun tengo presente su voto así que no se preocupe por eso KuMiKo-san n—n, bueno, por ahora Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_KERU-CHAN-KITSUNNE: _**¡Konichiwa Keru-san n—n! Claro que todavía se puede elegir pareja ¡TALAXKAI! Anotado Ne n—n, me alegro que el Fic le guste n-n; todavía no tiene porque preocuparse por un TysonxKai n.nUU, la pareja de Kai será elegida dentro de poco ñ-ñ; ¿le encantan mis Fic oO? Muchas gracias Ne n/n, wueno espero haya pasado una feliz navidad, bueno Bye y se cuida Ne n-n

**_MASTER YAOI: _**¡Hello Master-san n—n! Me alegro de que mi Fic le parezca original n—n, y que le guste n-n ¡YURIYXKAI! Anotado n-n, gracias por el voto, y como ve aquí hubo algo de BryanxKai, o eso digo yo n.nUU, bueno, gracias por su menaje n-n, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_SKY D: _**¡Konichiwa Sky-san n—n! Ne o.o, yo no tengo la culpa si resulta un Yaoi n.nUU, después de todo la votacion es la que decide n.nUU. Me alegro que el Fic le siga gustando n—n, y no se preocupe que tengo muy en cuenta su voto u.u, Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada o.o, bueno, bye y se cuida Ne n-n

**_LUCIFER'S ANGEL-SCARLET: _**¡Hello LuCiFeR's-san n—n! Me alegro de que el Fic le guste n—n, tiene razón ñ.ñ, hacer sufrir a Kai es divertido ñ—ñ; Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada o.o, espero que el capitulo valga la pena n—n, y gracias por desear que me mejore n—n, ya me siento mucho mejor n0n, todavía no se pueden librar de Ann Saotomo ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ!...bueno n.nUU, Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_NEKO CHAN OwÓ: _**¡Konichiwa Neko-chan n0n¡¡YURIYXKAI! Anotado n0n, Ne gracias por el voto n—n, Gomen si la demora le pareció demasiada o.o, espero que el capitulo valga la pena n-n, y no se preocupe, como siguen las cosas esto terminara siendo Yaoi u.u, bueno, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**_SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN: _**¡Hello Hisaki-san n—n! Claro que aun me acuerdo de ustedes n—n, me alegro que el Fic le guste n-n¡¡TAKAOXKAI! Anotado n0n, Ne gracias por el voto n-n, entre mas sufra Kai mejor °¬°, se ve mas Kawaii cuando se enoja °-°, bueno, gracias por el mensaje, wueno, bye y se cuida Ne n—n

¡WWWWIIIIIIIII n0n! Mensajes °-°, mensajes °¬°, muchos mensajes °0°, Ann Saotomo esta very happy n0n.

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus bonitos Reviewers n---n, espero que el capitulo les guste n-n (ando positiva u.u)

Como ya había dicho las votaciones se cerraron ñ.ñ, así que no acepto mas votos u.u, y me demore en actualizar oO para que tuvieran tiempo (mentira no se me ocurría nada para seguir el Fic n.nUU)

La pareja de Kai aun no será revelada n-n, ni siquiera se si aparecerá el próximo capitulo o.oUU, pero wueno n.nUU.

¿Saben? pueden participar de las cosas que se mencionan en el Fic, como en la revista: _"¿Quién fue capas de arrebatarle su inocencia a nuestro amado Kai TT.TT¿O su primer beso oO¿Aun creen que Kai aun es puro y casto?"_

Es una interesante pregunta no cree n.nUU, aunque también pueden "Preguntarle a Bryan" n.nUU, seguramente él les responde n-nUU y les garantiza la honestidad de su palabras u.u siempre y cuando le paguen ñ-ñ, la información se vende al mejor postor ñ.ñ

Wueno, ya basta de propaganda, ya saben cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**_El aleteo de una mariposa ocasiona un tornado en otra parte del mundo" _Teoría del caos.**


	6. DOUJINSHIS

¡WWWWWWIIIIIIIII n0n VOLVÍ¿Me demore mucho oO? wueno, Konichiwa n0n, con este capitulo me estaré despidiendo de mis vacaciones TT-TT, ya entro a estudiar de nuevo TT0TT, y no es que me moleste estudiar u.u, lo que me molesta es madrugar TT.TT

Bueno, ya pasando a cosas importantes n.nUU Esto "Supuestamente" es un Fic de humor ¬¬UU, aunque seria el primero u.u, así que sean pacientes Ne TT.TT y las personas muy inteligentes se pueden ir, haber fuera USHALE, no me hago responsable de las neuronas que puedan perder o.o

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben

CAPITULO SEXTO: DOUJINSHIS 

Era un día endemoniadamente caluroso, no había nubes en el cielo, así que el sol se extendía a sus anchas, tocando con quemantes rayos dorados a todo aquel que osara pararse en su manto.

Claro que esto no le importaba al bicolor que estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, dejando que la refrescante sensación lo llenara.

-.-¡WWIIIIIII n0n!

-.-Hn ¬¬

Pero como siempre la desgraciada suerte lo acompañaba u.u, todo se debía a cierta compensación que los organizadores de la conferencia de prensa quisieron hacer hacia los Blade luchadores que, fueron rescatados justo a tiempo, impidiéndoles morir a manos de ese asqueroso insecto.

"una verdadera lastima"

Pensó Kai, ya se había esperanzado en no verlos mas ñ.ñ, pero como siempre el destino era cruel con él ¬¬

Claro que ilesos no salieron, y ahora la mayoría tenia vendas, y una que otra cura en sus rostros. Así que para compensarlos (y evitar la obvia demanda, y a los de salubridad) les ofrecieron ese viaje a las montañas.

-.-¡WWWWIIIIII n0n!

Kai se sentía hastiado de esa desbordante alegría ¬¬, las cordiales conversaciones ¬¬#, y las amables sonrisas u.ú, no había ni una discusión ó.ò, ni siquiera un reclamo oO.

Y eso que aun no mencionaba el maldito autobús que los trajo u.ú, pues durante 8 horas de tortura tuvo que aguantarse la "creativa" canción de sus compañeros, la cual iba así: 399.999.999 botellas de gaseosa tienes, si rompes una, 399.999.998 botellas de gaseosa te quedaran. 399.999.998 botellas de gaseosa tienes, si rompes una, 399.999.997 botellas de gaseosa te quedaran. 399.999.997…

¬¬ Los demás estaban felices de la vida por el milagroso rescate, y ahora habían vuelto a cantar, cosa que Kai no alcanzaba a escuchar debido al audífono en su oído ñ.ñ

Ray le había ofrecido uno, así que en ese momento ambos escuchaban música, cada uno sentado al lado del otro, algo que Hiwatari agradecía profundamente, porque esa felicidad parecía una escena de película de terror oO.

Se sentía enfermo de todo ¬¬, tenia la horrorosa impresión de que de un momento a otro comenzarían las canciones de Barney o.o…de ser así vomitaría.

Claro que ninguna de esas cosas acaparaba su atención u.u, cierto beso que creyó sentir la noche anterior ¬¬ tenia la culpa.

Por lo que ahora observaba a los demás como si se tratasen de los culpables de algún homicidio o.ó…todos eran sospechosos ¬¬, por que sólo ellos tenían la capacidad de irrumpir en una casa que se encuentra totalmente cerrada por dentro u.u, sus desquiciadas fans no podrían forzar la cerradura u.u (él se encargo de eso ñ-ñ) ni tampoco podrían saltar el muro de 2 metros, que rodeaba todo el lugar oO.

No, solamente alguien que fuese entrenado puede hacerlo u.u, así que por descarte quedaban esos Blade Luchadores ¬¬

-.-Hn

Mas no podía pensar bien TT.TT, tenia sueño TT0TT, mucho sueño, y eso se debía a sus queridos, apreciados, y siempre valorados amigos, que tuvieron la gentileza de despertarlo a las ¡5 DE LA MAÑANA!

Puede que la gripa haya mejorando, pues no estaba tan congestionado, pero igual necesitaba dormir TT.TT¿Qué tenían ellos en contra del sueño ¬¬?

Mataría al próximo infeliz que lo molestara, no estaba de humor para nadie u.u Y la poca "tranquilidad" que tenia… 

-.-¡WWWIIIIIIIII n0n!

…no merecía ser llamada así, no con sus compañeros cerca ¬¬, y es que entre todo lo que le ocurría TT.TT, ahora tenia una duda o.o

¿En verdad lo habían besado oO, es decir su propia reacción lo hacia dudar de la veracidad de las cosas u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Kai

PUM 

Fue instintivo, ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente se sentó en la cama con el puño duramente cerrado, mientras observaba algo dormido la habitación.

-.-¿Por qué me golpeas TTxTT?

-.-¿Ray oO?

Sin pensarlo miro su puño o.o, el cual fue a golpear por mera casualidad a su amigo que ahora estaba en el suelo con ambas manos sobre su nariz….esto se le hacia muy familiar o.oUU.

-.-¿Qué haces aquí ¬¬?- pregunto recelosos Kai

-.-Compartimos la misma habitación ¿sabes TTxTT?- dijo Ray sin pararse del suelo

-.-Hn ¬¬

Claro que antes de que Kai pudiera hablar se dio cuenta de algo….ya estaba amanecido o.o Que raro¿en que momento se quedo dormido oO?

¿Y el beso habría sido un sueño oO?

-.-Pronto nos iremos TTxTT- dijo Ray atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Kai- Vamos a las montañas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue ahí donde la tortura comenzó u.u, suspiro, y miro de reojo a Ray, él tenía una pequeña venda en su nariz…bueno, los accidentes ocurren¿cierto o.o? además, no había sido su intención golpear al pelinegro n.nUU

Volvió a suspirar, no había caso darle vueltas al asunto u.u, bien pudo ser un sueño, uno no muy común, pero igual él tenia 16 años¡¡16 AÑOS!

¿Saben que significa eso oÔ?...hormonas ¬/¬, como ya dijo, no había caso, así que se recostó contra el tronco del árbol, ignorando los infantiles juegos de sus compañeros, que hasta vergüenza ajena le daban u.u

Miro el cielo, queriendo no pensar, aunque se le hacia difícil, porque si su despertar fue extraño, cuando se iba a bañar fue la cosa mas rara que hasta ahora había vivido oO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por pura inercia Kai Hiwatari caminaba hacia el baño, bostezando de vez en cuando mientras sus ojos intentaban mantenerse abiertos -.-

Aun tenía la ropa del día anterior, puesto que se quedo dormido con ella, aunque ahora estaba toda desarreglada y arrugada.

-.-Ni siquiera a salido el sol -0- 

Musito perezosamente, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, intentando no quedarse dormido mientras caminaba…todo un reto.

-.-Hn

Esto era el colmo, ya no dejaban dormir en esta casa -.-, y medio reacciono al verse parado a lado del baño.

Giro parsimoniosamente la perilla mientras volvía a bostezar… 

…comprobando que el sitio ya estaba ocupado, donde un Brooklin sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado pretendía darse un baño.

-.-Perdón- dijo Kai al comenzar a cerrar la puerta, hasta que su cerebro funciono.

"¿Brooklin oÔ?"

Lo siguiente que sucedió sólo podía ser explicado cuando el bicolor abrió de golpe la puerta, entro al baño y saco al otro a medio vestir, tirándole encima la ropa, para finalmente entrar y cerrar la puerta con llave por dentro.

-.-¡Oye, yo me iba a bañar primero o.ó!- se quejo Brooklin, golpeando levemente aquello que le impedía entrar.

-.-Tú ni siquiera vives aquí ¬¬- refuto Kai viendo fijamente la puerta.

Ahora Hiwatari no quería buscar una explicación lógica para justificar la presencia de ese Blade luchador en una casa ajena u.u.

-.-¿Y eso que ò.ó!- insistió Brooklin- De todas formas yo entre primero ¬¬

Por unos segundos no hubo respuesta del otro lado, así que el pelinaranja supuso que Kai no saldría ¬¬

Bueno, sólo había una forma razonable, civilizada y favorable para ambas partes u.u… 

-.-¡SI NO SALES DERRIBO LA MALDITA PUERTA!

-.-Y se supone que es tranquilo ¬¬UU- murmuro Kai, para luego hablar lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado- No puedes por que…

En las películas de acción derribar una puerta resulta muy fácil, pero no era así, primero Brooklin se dislocaría el brazo antes de tirar abajo la puerta…

…habría que advertirle a ese idiota o de seguro se haría daño…

-.-De acuerdo, inténtalo ñ-ñ- dijo Kai- Yo me haré a un lado ñ—ñ

-.-Bien

Kai no se había movido ni un centímetro, simplemente se quedo viendo la puerta, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios ñ-ñ

PUM 

Sonó cuando el golpe hizo temblar la puerta, seguido por un segundo golpe de alguien cayendo al suelo.

-.-¡Auch!- se quejo Brooklin

-.-Si, creo que los tornillos se aflojaron ñ.ñ- dijo Kai

-.-De acuerdo, lo intentare una vez mas o.ó

La sonrisa maléfica del bicolor se ensancho a la espera del golpe ñ----ñ, Hiwatari quería ver si el otro era tan idiota de seguir intentado…

PUM 

.-¡Auch!-

….si era tan idiota.

Por segunda vez Kai escucho que Brooklin caía al suelo debido al impacto, sin embargo no escucho que se levantara ¿se abría lastimado oO?

-.-¿Brooklin?- llamo Kai pero sin abrir la puerta

-.-¿Eres tu Dios?

-.-¬¬UUU

-.-¿Tengo que ir hacia la luz?

Mejor no seguir escuchando u.u, ya con eso se había despertado por completo o.o 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai bufo cansado, y volvió a mirar a sus compañeros con complejo de teltetubi, tratando de no pensar.

-.-¡Oye Kai!

Siendo el llamado de Tyson el que lo distrajo, así que de reojo observo al moreno sentarse a su lado. Aunque el peliazul no parecía tener interés en él, mas bien en cierto Neko que tenia una venda en la nariz.

-.-Viejo¿Qué te paso oO?- pregunto Tyson- Anotaste la matricula del auto que te arrollo o.o

-.-Veras o.o, estaba yo muy contento esta mañana cuando Kai…

-.-¿Qué quieres Tyson o.óUU?- interrumpió el bicolor

-.-¡Ah si! Kenny me entrego tu Blade, ya esta listo n-n

Concluyo Tyson al sacar a Dranzer de su bolsillo, dándoselo en la mano a un Kai que parecía no entender lo que le decían.

-.-OO

¿Su Blade o.o?... ¿Dranzer oO?... ¿Finalmente lo tenia O.O?... ¿No mas espera oÔ?...O.Ô….ñ-ñ….ñ.ñ…..¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ!

¡LA DESTRUCCION MUNDIAL WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ!

-.-¿Dónde esta Kenny?- pregunto lo mas normal que pudo, intentando que esa risa diabólica no escapara de sus labios, y es que por dentro Kai estaba ñ-ñ….

-.-Esta ahí, con Hilary- señalo Tyson

No se dijo mas, Hiwatari se puso de pie y comenzó ha caminar hacia la dirección mostrada.

Ya tenia a Dranzer, y eso significaba que YA podía dañar la Laptop del castaño en cuanto enviara su poderoso virus informático ñ---ñ

Aunque quizás debería sentir algo de culpa, después de todo fue Kenny quien reparo al fénix….

….

En fin, siguió caminando hasta ver al Jefe sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol junto con Hilary.

Kenny parecía alterado, pues bebía una tasa de té, mientras temblaba; y no era el único, Tala también daba pequeños sorbos igual de tembloroso.

¿Qué les habría pasado oO?

-.-Hola Kai n—n- saludo Hilary cuando el bicolor se sentó a su lado.

-.-Hola o.oUU- saludo mecánicamente, viendo a esos dos con duda.

Su mirada basto para que la castaña suspirara y se acercara un poco mas para susurrarle el problema.

-.-Los pobres tienes los nervios destrozados u.u- comento, tocando distraídamente a Kenny con su pie.

-.-¡Pisadas por todas partes¡Personas pasándome por encima TT0TT!

-.-No, no Kenny, nadie te esta pisando- dijo Hilary mientras le sobaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-.-o.ô

"En serio necesitaba ir con un psicólogo" 

Pensó Kai, para luego ver al ruso pelirrojo, sentía curiosidad hacia algo, así que no pudo evitar preguntarle a Tala.

-.-¿Cómo escapaste de la policía o.o?

-.-¡La policía¿Dónde? Ellos no pueden venir hasta acá ¿cierto? esta fuera de su jurisdicción- exclamo Tala soltando su tasa de té al sujetar a Kai por el cuello de la camisa- Soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, además nadie me vio haciendo nada, porque no hice NADA¡Yo no fui¡Me tendieron una trampa¡Soy inocente!

Dándose cuenta de que lo mas sano era alejarse de ese lugar, Kai se soltó ágilmente, tomo la computadora de Kenny que estaba a un lado, y comenzó a correr hacia la cabaña que les prepararon.

-.-Eso fue raro o.o

Comento al ver por encima de su hombro, mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña, entrando para quedarse quieto ante el abuelo de Tyson que tomaba una tasa de té con las manos temblorosas ¬¬UUU

-.-¡Hola Kai n—n!- saludo el señor Dickenson que estaba a lado del abuelo.

-.-Hn ¬¬

El bicolor subió lo más pronto las escaleras, ignorándolos por completo… 

Una vez arriba entro a una de las habitaciones, busco la conexión, y se sentó en la cama, mientras abría la laptop que coloco en sus piernas.

Espero un momento que la conexión terminara, mientras sacaba una maltrecha hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"_¿QUIÉN SE ROBO LA INOCENCIA DE HIWATARI?"_

Leyó al desdoblar la hoja, mendigas entrometidas ¬¬, que mas les daba a ellas lo que él hiciera ¬¬

Refunfuño un par de cosas cuando tecleo la dirección de Internet _w w w .nosgustafastidiarakai/las24horasdeldia. com_hasta que la pagina se abrió.

Miro con curiosidad los mensajes de ese foro o.o, y es que eran muchos… 

¡Aja! Ya entendía, la creadora del sitio Web no era del todo culpable de su desgracia ¬¬ (era una redundancia echarle la culpa sólo a ella u.u, pero era la única que tenia a la mano ñ.ñUU) eran esas locas las que la incitaban a continuar ò.ó

Bien ¬¬, ya que ellas (os) contribuían en su denigrante situación u.u, les haría un pequeño regalo n—n

Seria algo sencillo n-n, pero con todo cariño n---n, y que demostraba claramente todo su amor n---------n

….pero eso era una sorpresa ñ-ñ

Sonrió malévolamente mientras leía los nombres de las personas que escribian al foro.

-.-Haber o.o…Malale, Akire777, Kokoro Yana, Myca, Tsugume-Tari, Tailime-Hiwatari, Birthy, RuBí, #17, KuMiko, Alexa Hiwatari…

o.ô…

-.-Chisai Neko, Sky d, NeKo ChAn, YokoKuramaShaka, Jery Hiwatari, SAGA-CHAN, Aika Mizaki, Master Yaoi, HiO iVaNoT, Leiden…

u.ú…

.-Tky, The life is a Dream, Anyanka Khushrenada, kUrAI, Ramstein, Dark Luna, MAysTicKs, Hottaru, LuCiFeR's Angel-Scarlet

¬¬…

.-¿bueno y esto cuando se acaba ò.ó?- dijo Kai ya empezando a impacientarse-Senshi Hisaki Radien, vqvl'Ary Dunkle Rose'lvpv, Leika Tamaki, Akisuki, Asuka Silver Wolf, Darck Alexa Hiwatari, AsukaHao

Uf al fin u.u, cuantas personas ¬¬, pero ñ-ñ…¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ¡¡¡¡VENGANZAAAAAAAA ñ-------ñ!

Seguramente Kai Hiwatari hubiera pasado horas con su delirio sicótico pero sus ojos se posaron a un lado de la pantalla, justo en una palabra que ya había visto, mas no entendía.

-.-¿Doujinshis oO?

Ni idea de lo que significaba o.o….Hmmmm, lo dudo un momento, pero ya que iba a destruir para siempre el Internet al menos podría salir de la duda, después de todo ¿Qué seria lo peor que pudiera pasar u.u?

Después de los Fics, ya nada parecía sorprenderle u.u… 

-.-Haber…

Hizo "clic" en la palabra y espero unos segundos hasta que la imagen lleno toda la pantalla… 

-.-o.o….o-o….oÔ….O.O….O/O

…donde su rostro adopto un inusual, y curioso rubor…ya ni siquiera podía coordinar nada inteligente, sus pensamientos se atropellaban entre si he intentaban procesar la foto…

.-O/O…-cosa que no funcionaba-….Ò/Ó

"Tranquilo Kai" se repetía mentalmente "Respira" insistió "Sólo inhala, exhala¡inhala u.ú¡Exhala ù.ú¡Inhala ¬¬¡Exhala ù.ú¡Inhala con un demonio ò.ó!"

-.-¿Quién fue el….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ME QUIEREN AGITAR, ME INCITAN A GRITAR SOY COMO UNA ROCA,

PALABRAS NO ME TOCAN ADENTRO HAY UN VOLCÁN,

QUE PRONTO VA A ESTALLAR

…YO QUIERO ESTAR TRANQUILO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.- u.ú…¬¬#

Despacio Kai intento recobrar la compostura, pero cada vez que cerraba y volvía a abrir los ojos un profundo instinto asesino lo consumía ¬¬

Volvió la mirada a la pantalla… 

-.-¬/¬

…se le hacia tan difícil controlar sus impulsos (nada sanos para la persona que se atrevió a hacerle eso ¬¬) ¿Qué clase de ser monstruoso y dañado fomentaba ese tipo de cosas sobre él TT.TT¡¿ÉL¡¿KAI HIWATARI TT0TT!

Miro con molestia y algo sonrojado esa imagen ¬/¬… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ES MI SITUACION, UNA DESOLACIÓN

SOY COMO UN LAMENTO, LAMENTO BOLIVIANO

QUE UN DÍA EMPEZÓ, Y NO VA A TERMINAR

…YA NADIE HACE DAÑO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya no lo soportaba, además ù.ú… 

-.-¿De donde diablos sale esa maldita música ò.ó!

Busco por todo el cuarto, pero ni rastro de tan extraño sonido ¬¬ 

Suspiro derrotado, y cerro los ojos por un momento, queriendo encontrar la paz interior u.u…

-.-¡WWWIIIIIIIIIII n0n!- se escucho afuera

…al demonio ¬¬, mas tarde buscaría paz interior u.u, ahora ¡VENGANZA WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ!

Como se atrevían a….a….a….bueno, a colocarlo en semejante situación ¬/¬ primero muerto antes de hacer algo así u/u

"Degeneradas ¬¬" 

Con eso en la mente, llevo su mano de nuevo al bolsillo del pantalón, dispuesto a sacar el Disckete que contenía su apreciado con suma satisfacción n—n, que el Disckete ya no estaba TT.TT

Se llevo la mano a la frente TT-TT con un solo pensamiento en la mente "¿Por qué¡¿Por QUÉ TT0TT!

Pero prefirió dejarlo así, estaba seguro de que lo había traído, así que lo mas seguro es que se le hubiera caído, por lo que sin pensarlo se puso de pie, dejando la Laptop en la cama.

Reviso con la mirada en la pequeña habitación…ni rastro del dichoso Disckete 

.-u.u

Suspiro casi al borde del suicidio TT-TT 

Y cansado salio del cuarto, dispuesto a recorrer sus pasos TT.TT. Cerro la puerta para bajar las escaleras, sin embargo por ir distraído no vio el pequeño paquete…

-.-¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!

**¡PUMMMM¡¡¡PAAAZZZZ¡¡¡CCRRAAAAKKKKK! **

...el que le hizo rodar escaleras abajo.

-.-¡Ay mi espalda X.X!- se quejo- Creo que me rompí algo x-x

Dijo mientras giraba un poco, pues había caído boca abajo, y sin llegarse a parar tomo el objeto que le hizo tropezar ¬¬ con toda la intención mandarlo al diablo o.ó

Quien era tan idiota, tan imbécil, tan estúpido de dejar un paquete en plena escalera ò.ó

Sostuvo el paquete sin mayor interés, pues al leer de quien era cerro los ojos molesto…

"Para Kai"

…iba a matar a alguien ¬¬

Sin decir algo lo destapo, viendo en el interior su bufanda.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Él la había dejado en la casa de Tyson, porque como dijo anteriormente, ni de chiste se la ponía ¬¬, no con lo que decía después…

De mala gana saco la prenda, viendo la pequeña notar caer de ella…ahora sintió algún tipo de Deja Vu oÔ

Alzo la nota adivinando lo que decía ¬¬UU

"¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte con esa bufanda?"

-.-Hn ¬¬

Apunto estuvo de cerrar la mano, y destruirla nota, pero algo lo detuvo…

-.-¿De dejas besarte de nuevo?

Alguien se le había tirado encima, dejando su espalda pegada al suelo, con un cuerpo ajeno pegado al suyo, y sus rostros a escasos centímetros dejaban que sus labios se rozaran tentadoramente.

-.-OO

CONTINUARA:

TT-TT, snif, TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro) Yo estaba lo mas de bien, cuando me volvió la gripa TT-TT¡¡NO ES JUSTO TT0TT! Todo por culpa de maldito cambio de clima ¬¬

Wueno u.u en fin¡¡¡¡I FINISH n0n¡¡¡¡WWWWWIIIIIIIIIIII n------n! My Happy n—n, finalmente después de oO…..bueno, no se cuanto tiempo de espera n.nUU, pero finalmente actualice Ne n---n

Esta vez será la ultima vez responderé los Reviewers o.o (Fans con objetos corta punzantes: ¬¬) n.nUU tengo una buena razón n.n

Seguramente algunos sabrán las reglas del FanFicion u.u, esa estúpida e inservible que dice que no se pueden responder los Reviewers o el Fic será borrado ¬¬, bueno pues resultaba que desde hacia MUUUUCCCHIIIISSSSIIIIMMMMMOOOOOOO tiempo que lo sabia n.nUU, pero no le había hecho caso, y dado que algunos se preocupan por el Fic (que emoción TT-TT) pues me dicen que no responda los Reviewers o me borran el Fic o.o

Así que me he decidido a hacerle caso y no responder los mensajes bonitos, hermosos, y encantadores que ustedes me dejan, con todo el pesar del mundo TT-TT, no porque no quiera oO sino porque no se puede u.u

Se debe aclarar porque yo era una de las que decía que SIEMPRE se debía responder los Reviewers o.o, después de todo sin ustedes no se escribe (como lo dijo Kai n.nUU) para mi seria una descortesía no responderles u.u, así que por eso me disculpo Ne, pero las reglas son las reglas u.u.

Repito, la ultima vez que respondo ¡REVIEWERS n0n¡¡REVIEWERS n0n! Personas encantadoras que se toman la molestia de escribirme °-°

**SKY D: **¡Konichiwa Sky-san n0n! Espero que ya se sienta mejor Sky-san o.o, yo también tengo gripa TT-TT es horrible TT.TT¡¡HORRIBLE TT0TT!...bueno n.nUU, pues tiene razón, y las votaciones no favorecen a las parejas tradicionales o.o, pero por el momento no se sabe todavía nada sobre la pareja de Kai u.u, así que puede seguir leyendo tranquilamente Ne n---n, no hay problema en responder sus Reviewers n-n, al contrario un placer, y gracias por escribirme n---n, bye y se cuida ya sabe reposo y muchos líquidos, bye n-n.

**SENSHI HISAKI RAIDEN: **¡Hello Hisaki-san y Yami Hisaki n---n! Buenos, los demás Blade luchadores están bien u.u (si a eso se le puede llamar "bien" n.nUU) y no se preocupe Hisaki-san, ya pronto todas sus dudas se despejaran así como las de Kai n-n. Ne la cintura de Kai puede resultar muy…. ¿interesante n.nUU? no se, pero ya no lo tocaron en el capitulo n—n, bueno, bye y se cuidan Ne n—n

**ASUKAHAO: **El guión no aparece Asuka-san o.o…wueno¡¡¡Konichiwa Asuka-san n0n! Ne me alegro que mi Fic le guste n—n y se ría, al fin de cuentas para eso es n.nUU ¡SUFRE KAI ñ0ñ¡¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...bueno oO, ya me calmo n.nUU, pero es divertido, como ve Asuka-san en este capitulo le fue un "poquito" mal a Kai n.nUU, ya veremos como le sigue yendo Ne n-n. ¿Un RayxKai oO? bueno o.o, yo le acepto el voto u.u, pero no debería porque las votaciones cerraron en el capitulo pasado n.nUU. Gracias por el Reviewer, Bye y se cuida Ne n-n

**SAGA-CHAN: **¡Hello Saga-chan n0n! Me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara n------n, espero que este también aunque Yuriy me salio un "poquito" OCC n.nUU, el pobre esta un poco traumatizado u.u, pero hay que verle el lado bueno o.o, la policía no lo atrapo n---n. Espero que la espera no le pareciera demasiada o.oUU, y todavía no puede saber si a Kai lo besaron o no u.u, pero ya pronto lo sabrá n-n. Las Fans tienen derecho a saber cuanto mide la cintura de Kai o.o, y para eso esta Bryan ñ-ñ, él sólo lo hace por el trabajo ñ.ñ. Bueno espero que se encuentre bien, gracias por el mensaje, Bye y se cuida Ne n—n

**HIO IVANOV: **¡Konichiwa HiO-san n—n! Ne Gomen Nasai si la espera le pareció demasiada o.o. Todavía no se puede saber si besaron Kai n.nUU, eso es un secreto, espero que el capitulo le guste HiO-san n-n, gracias por su mensaje Bye y se cuida Ne n-n

**TAILIME-HIWATARI: **¡Hello Tai-chan n0n! n.nUU aun no puede saber si besaron a Kai o no n.nUU, pero no se ponga así n.nUU, ya pronto lo sabrá u.u. Si antes le pareció que me demore o.o, ahora….n.nUU Gomen Nasai por la demora n.nUU, espero que al menos el capitulo valga la pena u.u. Para comenzar Kai le hará un bonito regalo n----n, bueno Bye y se cuida Ne n---n, gracias por el mensaje n-n

**ALEXA HIWATARI: **¡Konichiwa Alexa-san n----n! Me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gustara Alexa-san n----n, espero que este también u.u, bueno o.o, gracias por el mensaje y Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada Ne n-n, bye y se cuida.

**DARCK ALEXA HIWATARI: **¡Hello Dacrk-san n—n¿La hermanita de Alexa-san oO? pues ¡BIENVENIDA n0n! n---n me alegro que el Fic le guste Darck-san n—n¿BryanxKai oO? bueno, debido a que también me gusta la pareja n.nUU le acepto el voto, pero no debería porque las votaciones ya se habían cerrado n.nUU, pero no importa, gracias por su mensaje, bye y se cuida n---n

**ASUKA SILVER WOLF: **¡Konichiwa Asuka-san n—n! Tomare en cuenta su buen consejo Asuka-san o.o, a partir del próximo capitulo no responder mas los Reviewers u.u, gracias por preocuparse por mi Fic TT-TT, este seria como la despedida por no responder mas sus mensajes n.nUU. Me alegro que el Fic le guste n---n, espero que el capitulo valga la pena n-n, y tiene razón, Kai nunca descansara mientras existan las personas ñ.ñ ¡SUFRE KAI WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ! Gomen Nasai si me demore mucho o.o, bueno Bye y se cuida.

**AKISUKI: **¡Hello Akisuki-san n----n! Me alegro que la escena de TysonxKai le gustara n---n, no se pueden votar tantas veces o.o, pero tendré en cuenta su voto n----n, Gomen Nasai si me demore mucho o.o, espero que el capitulo le guste Ne n-n, bye y se cuida n—n

**LEIKA TAMAKI: **¡Konichiwa Leika-san n—n! Me alegra que el guste el Fic Leika-san n—n¿votar o.o? en realidad las votaciones ya habían cerrado n.nUU, pero igual aceptare su voto n---n, TysonxKai anotado n-n¿Kai obsesionado con Tyson oO? bueno se podría decir que un poquito n.nUU, bueno, bye y gracias por su voto Ne n—n

**KERU-CHAN-KITSUNNE: **¡Konichiwa Keru-san n0n! Ne el beso es un secreto n. Me alegro que el capitulo pasado le gusta n---n, y no se me ocurrió poner ningún insecto o.o, así que se lo dejo a su imaginación n.nUU, Gomen por si me demore mucho o.o, espero que el capitulo valga la pena TT-TT, espero se encuentre bien Ne, bye y se cuida n---n

**VGVl' ARY DUNKLE ROSE'lVPV: **¡Hello vqvl'Ary-san n—n¿Violarlo o.o? oO …OO…ñ.ñ ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ! Lo tender en cuenta vqvl'Ary-san ñ.ñ, me allegro que el Fic le guste Ne n---n, gracias por su mensaje bye y se cuida n---n

**THE LIFE IS A DREAM: **¡Konichiwa n0n¡¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ----ñ¡SI, QUE TODOS SUFRAN ñ0ñ¿Usted rara oO? no sabría decirle, yo estoy igual n.nUU, en este capitulo fue el turno de Kai (otra vez) de sufrir ñ-ñ; Bryan es muy generoso u.u de eso no hay duda ñ-ñ; Gomen si la espera le pareció demasiada o.o, espero que el capitulo valga la pena Ne, bueno, bye y se cuida n—n

**DARKLUNA00: **¡Hello Darky-chan n—n! Si, yo también paso y paso los canales de TV con esos felices pensamientos n-n (nunca hay nada bueno ¬¬ o al menos no cuando yo me siento a ver o.o) El beso aun es un misterio n.nUU, pero pronto se sabrá quien es. Gomen por la demora n.nUU, espero que el capitulo le guste n—n, bueno, bye y se cuida Darky-chan n---n

¡HERMOSOS MENSAJES n0n¡¡¡¡WWWWIIIIIIIII n0n! Mensajes °-°, mensajes °¬°, muchos mensajes °0°, Ann Saotomo esta very happy n0n Pero también muy triste TT-TT por no poder responderles más TT.TT

La pareja de Kai sigue siendo un misterio n.nUU, y quizás, QUIZÁS, en el próximo capitulo salga o.o, pero ni yo se eso n.nUU.

Otra cosa¡¡NO MAS VOTOS! No se aceptan más votos u.u¡¡SE ACABARON LAS VOTACIONES! Fin, caput, se acabo, no mas, finito…creo que ya entendieron n.nUU

Ustedes me dirán como les pareció el capitulo Ne o.o, yo personalmente nunca he visto un Doujinshi de BayBlade oO, si alguien sabe de alguno ¡por favor me dice donde TT-TT!

Por cierto este Fic ya casi se acaba o.o, dos o tres capítulos mas y se libran de mi u.u, porque ya no se que mas colocar o.o, pero si ustedes me dan ideas tal vez dure mas n—n

Wueno, ya saben cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

_"**SIEMPRE HABRÁ ALGUIEN CUANDO HAGAS ALGO BIEN O MAL, PERO¿QUIÉN ESTA A TÚ LADO CUANDO NO HACES NADA?"**_


	7. TES

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz -.-

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz -0-

ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz -.-…..-.0…u0u (bostezo) u.u Konichiwa Ne, gomen por este recibimiento tan poco "entusiasta" pero tengo mucho sueño TT.TT, es culpa de la universidad ¬¬, y es que, cuando digo que no duerno o.o, es porque no duermo u.u, terminar el trabajo a las 5 de la mañana, para alistarse en una hora y salir a estudiar no es bueno para nadie u.u

Y ya dejando de lado mi patética historia n.nUU, les diré que esto "Supuestamente" es un Fic de humor, aunque seria el primero u.u, así que sean pacientes Ne o.o y las personas muy inteligentes se pueden ir, haber fuera USHALE, no me hago responsable de las neuronas que puedan perder u.u

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben

CAPITULO SIETE: TES 

-.-Hn ¬¬

Fue el gruñido que Kai Hiwatari lanzaba mientras se sentaba de mala gana en un rinconcito de la habitación, teniendo de nuevo la Laptop en sus piernas.

-.-¬¬

Desde donde miraba con fastidio a quienes habían interrumpido en su espacio, y ahora Hilary, Kenny y Tala estaban con él, aunque concientes, sólo la castaña n.nUU.

El motivo: Kai sospecha que cierto té que ingirieron sus compañeros era el causante u.u

-.-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Kai n—n- dijo Hilary muy alegre ante la atención de Hiwatari n-n

-.-Hn

Aunque Kai no compartía tal entusiasmo u.u, comprensible, después de todo fue a ÉL a quien se le vinieron encima ò.ó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¿Me dejas besarte?

Además de no asimilar lo que le decían, no podía moverse al estar debajo de alguien, y no porque esa persona fuese mas fuerte que él, era la impresión la que se lo impedía u.u

-.-O.O…u.ú…¬¬…

Pero luego de algunos segundos finalmente pudo reaccionar, y MUY molesto se acomodo de tal forma que hubo cierta distancia entre sus rostros.

-.-…podrías quitarte KENNY ¬¬

Enfatizó con frialdad el bicolor, mientras el pequeño castaño se desplomaba sobre su cuerpo totalmente inconsciente. Cosa que consiguió una pequeña queja por parte de Kai ante el inesperado peso que le cayó de lleno.

-.-Hn

Musito al comenzar a sentarse, importándole muy poco o nada aventar al Jefe contra una pared o cualquier otro sitio ñ.ñ

**PUM**

Más no tuvo tiempo de erguirse cuando un segundo peso lo mando de nuevo contra el suelo, y su espalda quedo pegada una vez más contra este.

-.-¡¡¡CON UN DEMONIO, QUITATE TALA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Ya vengo, iré por un poco de agua n—n- informo Hilary al dar media vuelta y salir.

-.-Hn ¬¬

Después de que Tala le cayera encima ¬¬…

"Maldita suerte"

…apareció la castaña, que amablemente le explico con dos simples palabras el motivo de la inconciencia de sus compañeros o.o.

-.-Demasiado Té

Musito Kai, quien sabe que tipo de droga utilizo ella para dejar en semejante estado a Tala y Kenny ¬¬UU

-.-Hn ¬¬

Hasta patético se le hacia el verlos a los dos acostados en la única cama que había en el cuarto u.u.

-.-¡¡¡¡WWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIII n0n!

Bueno o.o, no tan patético.

Deshizo sus pensamientos, pues no bastando con el nuevo agregado que tenía la nota que venia con su bufanda ¬¬, también tuvo que cargar a esos dos hasta la habitación ya que Hilary no podía sola u.u

-.-Hn

Al parecer si fue verdad lo del beso ¬¬, ya descubriría quien fue el maldito imbécil.

Pero por el momento no quería arriesgarse a salir de ahí u.u

-.-¡¡¡¡WWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIII n0n!

Sus demás compañeros tenían la culpa ¬¬, por que salir de ahí significaría interactuar con ellos o.o, y de ninguna manera haría algo así, quien sabe, hasta de pronto y se le pegaba lo idiota, podría terminaría cantando la letra de Barney o los Teletubis o.o

Un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo al siquiera planteárselo, pues la sola imagen le daba nauseas.

Aunque no había con que distraerse u.u, Ray estaba abajo y él era quien tenia un Cd player…

-.-Hn u.u

…la idea de bajar estaba descartada, y estando encerrado no tenía de donde escoger o.o.

Miro con fastidio la pantalla del computador, la cual ahora tenia un protector de pantalla de Ming-Ming ¬¬UU

Computador de Kenny tenía que ser u.u.

Suspiro cansado al mover un poco el cursor, consiguiendo que el Doujinshi volviera a mostrarse.

-.-Hn ¬/¬

Y era esto, o bajar con sus amigos….

-.-¡¡¡¡WWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIII n0n!

…Decidió permanecer ahí u.u

Sin mayor interés como si le digieran que el cielo era negro, Kai miro el contenido de tan detestable sitio

Suspiro aburrido, dispuesto a no seguir viendo su humillación publica en Internet ¬¬, y apunto estuvo de terminar la conexión, y entregarse al fascinante mundo del aburrimiento.

Pero sus ojos se posaron en "otro" peculiar nombre del menú n.nUU, esta vez alzo una ceja con interrogación, no comprendiendo muy bien que significaba el término.

-.-¿Un Tes?

Él sabia que era un Tes, ni que fuera ignorante ¬¬, lo que no entendía era que tipo de Tes era, o como se elaboraba.

Entrecerró desconfiado los ojos ¬¬, dudando en arriesgarse o no u.u, y no era por cobardía, mas bien prefería ahorrarse el disgusto.

-.-¡¡¡WWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIII n0n!

Pero era eso, o morirse de aburrimiento u.u, así que con un suspiro cansado, y rezando porque lo que apareciera en la pantalla no fuese tan malo u.ú hizo "clic" en la palabra

Espero un momento hasta que ante sus ojos aparecieron diversos títulos, como: "**¿Cual Blade luchador eres?**"

-.-¿Nani oO?

"**¿Cual Blade luchadora eres?**"

-.-o.ô

"**¿Qué pareja Yaoi eres?**"

-.-u.ú…¬¬

"**¿Qué pareja Yuri eres?**"

-.-¿Qué es Yuri o.o?

Esos fueron los primeros de muchos otros que aparecieron, pero que Kai no quiso seguir leyendo.

Y dado que esto era "inofensivo" en comparación con los diabólicos, malévolos, y nada sanos Doujinshis del demonio ¬¬, que denigraban su nombre hasta lo más hondo, decidió que un vistazo no le haría mal u.u

Después de todo estaba esa frase que dice "**Conoce a tu enemigos y vencerás**" o algo parecido u.u, ahora no recordaba muy bien.

Sonrió cínicamente, quizás se estaba apresurando, destruir todo el Internet seria algo muy simple y sencillo, esas locas no sufrirían si todo el mundo lo hacia.

No, el sufrimiento de ellas debía de ser especial ñ.ñ, diferente ñ---ñ, como dijo, destruir el mundo informativo no seria suficiente.

No ¡¡¡WWWWUUUUAAAAAAAJJJJJJJAAAAAAAA! Su regalo hacia ellas se haría cargo, pues quemaría las tarjeta madre, y borraría toda las información de los computadores ¡¡¡¡WWWWWUUUUUUAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJAAAAAAA ñ0ñ!

Así no quedara algún rastro de la existencia de los FanFic, FanArts, Doujinshis, y cuanta porquería mas se hubiera inventado ñ—ñ ¡¡¡¡WWWWWWUUUUUUAAAAAJJJJJJJJAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡VEEEEENNNNGGGAAAANNNNZZZZAAAA ñ0ñ!

Pero entonces cayó en la dura realidad, no tenía su Discket TT.TT, para buscarlo tenía que salir de la habitación.

-.-¡¡¡¡WWWWWIIIIIIIIII n0n!

…¡¡Y él no quería salir de ahí TT0TT!

Desgraciado destino que gustaba de burlarse de él ¬¬, suspiro viendo de nuevo la pantalla.

-.-Hn

Hizo "Clic" en el que le parecía mas inofensivo, ese que decía: **"¿Cuál Blade luchador eres?"**

No le hacia gracia entrar en nada relacionado con parejas u.u, y ahora no quería saber que era Yuri o.o, se daba cuenta que sus investigaciones lo llevaban cada vez a algo mas horrible ¬¬

Pronto apareció frente a la pantalla una pregunta.

1. ¿Cual es tú color favorito?

a) Azul b) Blanco c) Amarillo d) Rojo e) Negro

-.-o.ô

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa oO? No le encontraba ninguna trascendencia, pero bueno, que podría esperarse de personas tan inestables emocionalmente u.u.

Decidió seguirles el juego n-n, por lo que reviso descuidadamente las opciones, mas no quería pensar mucho en ellas, así que eligió el color que por sus matices era el que menos cambios sufría (el rojo, amarillo, y azul dejaban de ser tan bonitos cuando son exageradamente brillantes ¬¬, y el blanco nunca le convenció mucho)

-.-Negro- musito sin interés, pasando a la siguiente pregunta.

2. ¿Ayudas a tus amigos…:

a) Siempre b) Nunca c) No son mi problema d) Ellos pueden solos.

-.-o.o

Bueno, esta era una pregunta que varia según la circunstancia. Todo depende de que TIPO de ayuda necesiten u.u, como aquella vez en que Max grito un desesperado: ¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO, que altero a toda la casa

-.-Hn u.u

Al final todos se habían reunido en la cocina para ver a un abatido rubio en un rincón oscuro.

-.-Hn u.uUUU

Cuando todos se acercaron Max murmuro un lastimero y arrastrado: No puedo abrir…el frasco de mayonesa TT0TT

-.-Hn

Hiwatari lo pensó un momento, todo dependía del motivo de la ayuda u.u, pero por no entretenerse demasiado, digamos que la d) o.o

Leyó la nueva pregunta.

3. ¿Qué tanto te importan tus amigos?

a) Mucho b) No tanto c) No tengo amigos d) Me da igual

-.-¿amigos oO? ¿Cuáles amigos o.o?

-.-¡¡¡WWWWWIIIIIIIIII n0n!

-.-u.u

¡Ah, esos amigos! Digamos que en este momento no eran indispensables ñ.ñ, pero ya que él se enfrento contra Brooklin, casi se mata en el proceso u.u, y de paso destruyo su Blade o.ó, al menos podría decir que si le importaban u.u

-.-¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIII n0n!

Muy a su pesar tenia que decir que podría dejarlos morir a manos de un insecto ñ.ñ, de aburrimiento con los consejos del abuelo de Tyson ñ-ñ, e incluso dejarlos solos y abandonados a su suerte a manos de los entrenamientos brutales de Hilary ñ------ñ

Ah que felices recuerdos son estos n---n.

Pero bueno, él permitiría muchas cosas, pero no que sufrieran realmente u.u, ¡Y no por sentimental ¬¬! Faltaba más ¬¬

Todo tenía una sencilla y lógica razón u.u, tan sólo tenia que esperar para encontrar una n.nUU.

A regañadientes, pero sin dejar de lado el orgullo (siempre primero) hizo "clic" en la d) que le resultaba muy conveniente n—n

4. ¿Tú eres una persona…?

a) Extrovertida b) Alegre c) Calmada d) Egocéntrica e) Solitaria

Hmmm, esto se pensaba con calma u.u, haber o.o, él no era extrovertido, y se podría decir que su alegría no consistía tanto en mostrarla.

Hmmm, Kai era calmado, algunas veces n.nUU; egocéntrico oO, bueno ¿que culpa tenia él de ser tan extraordinariamente bueno en el BayBlade y los demás fueran tan patéticamente malos u.u?

Si era solitario o.o, claro que algunas veces se veía forzosamente acompañado por alguien u.u.

-.-Hmmmm

¿Y ahora que escogía o.o? Miro de nuevo las preguntas, hasta que se canso ¬¬, no le gustaba que estas cosas atrajeran tanto su atención ¬¬.

Por lo que decido la manera mas fácil n----n, una técnica de avanzada, y que además resultaba muy efectiva en los exámenes n---n.

-.-De tin mari de do pin gue, cucara, macara, titere jue….

Y entre el intrincado, pero eficiente sistema, fue la c) la respuesta ganadora n—n. Y por ser esta la última pregunta, al final de la página había un pequeño enunciado, que decía "mandar"

Sin preámbulos hizo "clic" y espero unos segundos….hasta que finalmente apareció en pantalla "cual Blade luchador era"

-.-oO….¬¬UU

Aunque la respuesta no pudo sino ser inverosímil para Hiwatari u.u…

-.-Ray…

Ahora resultaba que él, ni siquiera era ÉL ¬¬, sino que era otra persona ¬¬UU, suspiro, ¿Por qué se molestaba con este tipo de cosas u.u?

-.-Veamos…-musito al comenzar a leer- "Así como Ray eres una persona calmada, que ayuda a sus amigos, apoyándolos en todo momento, pero dejando que encuentren su propia fortaleza…"

…¬¬UU

-.- "…además de ser amable con las personas…"

Oh claro, Kai Hiwatari era muy amable y considerado u.u

-.- "…eres un gran amigo"

¿Un gran amigo oO? ¿Él o.o?...Ciertamente Kai tuvo que aguantarse la risa ñ-ñ, ante algo tan irrisorio ñ.ñ.

Él no era precisamente un buen amigo…

**CRRRAASSSHHH **

-.-O.O

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKKKYYYYAAAAAAA!

-.-oO

Aunque deshizo sus pensamientos ante el estruendo de afuera o.o, se irguió un poco hacia la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas; asomándose para ver una fría tormenta y sus estruendosos rayos, los mismos que sacaron corriendo a sus compañeros.

-.-Al menos así se callaran ñ—ñ

Dijo cuando un nuevo rayo alumbro el firmamento, mientras él volvía a sentarse en el suelo, aunque claro, primero escucho el conocido…

-.-¡¡¡KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

Que exclamaron unos cuantos Blade luchadores u.u, parecía que iban a seguir así el resto de la tarde ¬¬

Volvió a suspirar, ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a llover oO?

Miro con resentimiento la laptop, esa pagina absorbió toda su concentración ¬¬….y no era algo que le gustara, no le complacía saber que estaba tan pendiente de un estúpido Tes ¬¬, mucho menos si este tenia que ver con esas locas desquiciadas que gustaban que arruinarle la vida ¬¬

Después de esta muestra suprema del fino arte de no hacer nada, Kai finalmente llegaba a dos conclusiones u.u: La primera que el Yaoi y tooooddddaaaassss sus ramificaciones eran la ciencia de corromper y dejarse corromper ¬¬, y que las historias donde lo emparejaban con alguna de las chicas, era una ilusión, donde los autores (oras) se ponían en el lugar del chico a la chica, varia según la persona que lo escriba u.u.

**PUM**

Aunque sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un nuevo problema…

-.-Se fue la luz ¬¬

El bicolor quedo a oscuras, aun podía ver gracias a que no había anochecido, mas la laptop se apago o.o, Kai miro la pantalla oscura, ¿y si se había fundido oO?….

….bueno nadie vio nada, no paso nada, y si se dañaba no fue su culpa n.nUU.

-.-¿Pensando Kai?

-.-¿Eh o.o?-

De repente Kai sintió la necesidad de saltar del susto ante las palabras intrusas, y la figura de una persona sentada al frente suyo.

-.-No sabia que te gustaran los computadores-

Dijo esa persona, aunque Kai no le presto mucha atención, por lo que esa expresión indiferente y quizás un poco aburrida volvió a su rostro.

-.-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con simplicidad Kai

-.-Nada en especial, sólo quería preguntarte algo

Kai no dijo nada, aquello podría ser la pauta para que continuara u.u, o que lo que le tenían que decir le importaba muy poco o.o, todo depende según la interpretación que se le de n.nUU

-.-Quería saber si esto es tuyo-

La reacción de Hiwatari en ese momento cambio con asombrosa velocidad, porque paso de un simple u.u…u.0…o.o…O.O…°-°…°¬°

…hasta llegar a: ¡¡¡¡¡SSSSUUUUUU DISCKET °0°!...¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWUUUUAAAAAJJJJJAAAAAAAA SU VENGANZA ñ0ñ!

Sin decir algo se inclino hacia delante, queriendo recuperar a su apreciado gusano de las manos de esa persona.

Aunque al hacerlo su apreciado Discket se alejo, quien le acompañaba retiro la mano justo cuanto pretendía alcanzar su cometido.

Entreabrió los labios para saber a que estaba jugando ¬¬, pero antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, una presión intrusa lo dejo en blanco o.o…

-.-O/O

…un beso…y no cualquier beso, no señor, una hábil y caliente intrusa se introdujo en su boca, gracias a que aun mantenía los labios ligeramente abiertos.

El estremecedor contacto de una lengua acariciando la suya, fue acompañado por el de una mano en su nuca, jalándolo para poner más presión en el devorador beso.

Kai estaba en blanco O/O, aun sin poder asimilar tal atrevimiento, y temblando inconscientemente ante aquello le incitaba a responder, se olvido de todo cuando sintió como esa persona tocaba y exploraba a su gusto, probando una y otra vez las profundidades de su boca, lamiendo rincones escondidos.

Fue entonces cuando reacciono, y sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo por un extraño calor, se alejo, pegando su espalda contra la pared.

-.-¿Nani?

Fue lo único que articulo, pero de inmediato recupero su carácter, y no pudo sino fruncir el ceño molesto….MUY MOLESTO ¬¬

Más, cuando se disponía a hablar, una bufanda blanca rodeo su cuello al mismo tiempo que era jalado, y una nueva presión cortaron sus palabras.

Se alejo un poco, muy poco, porque su PROPIA bufanda se lo impedía ¬¬, esa persona tenia los extremos de la blanca prenda, obligándolo a permanecer cerca.

Aunque Hiwatari no pudo sino abrir mucho los ojos antes la palabras de quien le acompañaba.

-.-Esto si es un beso….no como la ultima vez.

CONTINUARA:

¡¡¡¡WWWWWIIIIIIIII I FINISH n0n! Ne n---n espero les guste, aunque yo lo dudo un poco o.o, es que no estaba inspirada TT.TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Todo es culpa de mis notas TT-TT, perdí dos materias TT0TT (Ann en un rincón mucho mas oscuro) ¿saben la carga emocional que implica eso oO?

Gomen por la pequeña demora Ne n.nUU, espero que la valga la pena el capitulo u.u (soy muy optimista n.nUU) y se que el capitulo esta algo corto n.nUU, pero el próximo lo compensara ñ.ñ, créanme, vale la pena ñ----ñ

Bueno dejando de lado la triste historia de mi vida n.nUU, les recuerdo que no puedo responder aquí sus amados, valorados, y siempre apreciados Reviewers u.u (Fans con objetos corta-punzantes ¬¬)

O.O…n.nUU, pero como se nota que ustedes se interesan en mi Fic n-----n (que emoción °¬°) pues varias me dieron algunas ideas para contestarles n—n.

Por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que la manera mas rápida y favorable para todos es contestar sus Reviewers en mi Profile u.u

**ASÍ QUE ATENCIÓN, SE CONTESTAN REVIEWERS EN MI PROFILE**, para encontrar dicha cosas sólo tienen que ir a la parte de arriba donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo, **hacen "clic" y ya n—n, o si prefieren ir a esta dirección o.o, aunque vendría siendo lo mismo, pero igual ahí les va: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Sólo tienen que quitar los espacios y listo n—n, al final no hay necesidad de ponerle "punto com." así como esta.

Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**_LO PURO SE ENSUCIA, LO SUCIO SE PURIFICA, TODO NACE PARA MORIR, Y MUERE PARA RENACER" _**


	8. LIME

¡¡Konichiwa n0n! Ne en estos días ando de muy buen humor n----n, claro que dicen que antes de la calma viene la tormenta oO, y en mi caso….exámenes finales TT.TT

Olvidándose de eso n.nUU, el motivo de mi alegría: Mi abuelita me visita n0n.

Y aunque me hubiese gustado dedicarle el capitulo a ella o.o, decidí que mejor no n.nUU, el tema no es muy adecuado para una dedicación u/u

Aunque ese no es el único motivo de mi alegría n--------------------n, festejo que he recibido ¡¡¡¡101 REVIEWERS n0n! ¡¡¡¡¡WWWWIIIIIIIIIII °¬°! Domo Arigato Ne n0n, nunca pensé que llegaría a los 101 Reviewers TT-TT, ¡¡ARIGATO! ¡¡ARIGATO! n0n

Bueno n.nUU, Como sabrán esto "Supuestamente" es un Fic de humor, aunque seria el primero u.u, así que sean pacientes Ne o.o y las personas muy inteligentes se pueden ir, haber fuera USHALE, no me hago responsable de las neuronas que puedan perder u.u

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben

Y Homo fóbicos fuera, haber, yo no me hago responsable de futuros traumas oO. Y También tenemos advertencia porque este capitulo contiene…

CAPITULO OCHO: LIME

-.-Hn u.ú

Estaba oscuro…

-.- Hn ù.ú

Afuera había una tormenta…

-.-Hn ù.ú

Y él estaba tumbado en el suelo ò.ó

Ciertamente el paisaje había cambiado, ya no estaba en la habitación u.u, pues por desastrosos acontecimientos había caído al sótano u.uUU

-.-¿Así que no te gusto?-

Donde la voz intrusa de la persona que le cayo encima fue la que despertó al bicolor de su trance ¬¬

-.-No- contesto seguro Kai, con esa desbordante frialdad que no pareció afectar al contrario.

A pesar de ya haber respondido la pregunta, esta era la segunda vez que insistía con lo mismo ¬¬, que parte de "No" no se entendía ò.o

Hacia exactamente 60 segundos que le había caído encima, por lo que Kai estaba contra el suelo polvoroso, sin poderse mover.

No lo quitaba él mismo por una simple razón n—n, una vieja amiga volvió a visitarlo…

…la gripa ¬¬

Por no haberse cuidado bien u.u (agregando la increíble cantidad de polvo del lugar oO) ahora Kai Hiwatari tenia los ojos llorosos, una insoportable comezón en la garganta que le hacia toser, y como no olvidar las molestas ganas de dormir.

Aunque Kai dejo todo de lado cuando esa persona tomo una de sus manos entre las propias, ya que las utilizaba para mantener algo de distancia.

-.-¿Por qué no?- insistió al retirar la mano de Kai de su brazo

Entre la oscuridad Kai pudo ver esa intensa mirada, aunque se mantuvo tan neutral como siempre u.u

-.-Por que no- contesto Kai

-.-¿Y por qué no?-

Insistió al inclinarse hasta esconder su rostro en la curvatura que había entre el hombro y el cuello del bicolor.

-.-Hn ¬¬- aunque Kai comenzaba a impacientarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llovía con increíble fuerza, la pequeña tormenta que se había formado en un principio se había trasformado de un momento a otro en un terrible tifón.

Todo estaba oscuro a pesar de que aun faltaban algunas horas para el anochecer, eso sin mencionar que la luz aun no llegaba, y salir a revisar los fusibles conllevaría a que alguien muriera…así que enviaron a Daichi n—n

-.-Hn

Ese indiferente bicolor observara desde el segundo piso a sus compañeros, todos juntos, algunos abrazados, llorando y gritando cada vez que un estruendoso rayo surcaba el cielo u.u

-.-¬¬UUU

Hiwatari no los conocía, ¿Quiénes eran y como lograron infiltrarse en la casa oO? eso lo ignoraba, pero si alguien preguntaba…él negaría cualquier tipo de relación con ellos u.u

-.-¡¡¡KKKKYYYYAAAAA!

Claro que Kai sonrió con malicia mientras apoyaba los brazos contra el barandal de la escalera ñ-ñ, ¿Dónde había una cámara cuando se necesitaba ñ.ñ? Podría hacerse mucho dinero vendiendo esas fotos ñ—ñ, o al menos sobornando a los Blade luchadores, amenazando con publicarlas ñ0ñ

Bajo la cabeza suspirando, ahora no se sentía con ánimos de extorsionar a nadie, tenia la mente demasiado ocupada como para pensar en su deleite personal.

"Ese beso ¬¬"

Pensó con fastidio, pero prefirió dejarlo como un accidente u.u…algo…Hmmm…. ¿como decirlo suavemente o.o?... ¡Ah si!...algo increíblemente #$&/()

¡¿COMÓ SE ATREVÍA Ò.Ó?

Gustosamente hubiera mostrado su aprecio ñ.ñ, y buena voluntad ñ—ñ ante el beso, pero como siempre alguien interrumpía ¬¬

La aparente, y única utilidad de sus compañeros residía en meterse cuando no los llamaban ¬¬. Por lo que la venganza se vio frustrada TT.TT, pero ya se haría cargo ñ.ñ

Así que sin poderlo evitar, Kai sonrió con cinismo, y estuvo durante unos segundos así, pues "algo" había salido bien ñ-ñ, y finalmente había recuperado ¡Su Discket ñ0ñ!

Que alegría TT-TT, ahora tenia su gusano n0n...¡¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0ñ! ¡¡¡¡¡SU VENGANZA ñ.ñ!

Fueron estos felices y alentadores pensamientos que ensancharon su sonrisa ñ-ñ, metiendo la mano al bolsillo para comprobar que el Discket no había ido a ningún lado n---n

Aunque al hacer esto, toco una hoja que estaba al lado de su apreciado gusano oO. Sin decir nada saco el papel, desdoblándolo para ver que era o.o

-.-Hn ¬¬

Era la hoja de la revista u.u

"_¿QUIÉN SE ROBO LA INOCENCIA DE HIWATARI?"_

Leyó no porque pudiese ver entre la oscuridad u.u, sino que de leer tanto ese papel prácticamente se lo memorizo u.uUU

Contrario a las veces anteriores su reacción fue la de total indiferencia. Al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas o.o…

….

….

Prefirió no indagar sobre su extraño conformismo o.oUU, y con descuido le dio la vuelta a la hoja.

-.-oÔ

Sin poderlo evitar acerco mas aquello que tenia en las manos, donde la cercanía, y la tenue luz de las velas del primer piso le ayudaron a ver mejor.

-.-Lime o.o…Lemmon o.ó…Yaoi ò.ó…Yuri u.ú…Doujinshis ¬¬#…Rape ¬¬

¡¡Un glosario ò.ó! ¡¡¡UN GLOSARIO Ò.Ó!

…¬¬

…dejo de leer u.ú…maldita la hora en que se viene a dar cuenta ¬¬, se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas de haberla visto antes TT.TT

Tantos traumas que pudieron ser evitados TT0TT

…desgraciado destino TT.TT

Mas sus pensamientos se evaporaron al quedarse ciego X.X…esto era lo último que le faltaba x.x

Parpadeo un par de veces, para dejar de ver esas molestas lucecitas.

-.-Hola Kai

Aunque no lo hizo a tiempo para evitar que unos brazos rodearan su cintura por detrás de la espalda, mientras su nombre era susurrado al oído.

Cerro molesto los ojos mientras empuñaba duramente la mano.

**PUM**

-.-Hn… ¿esa es tu forma de recibir a tus amigos?-

-.-Idiota ¬¬

Musito sin interés Kai luego de haberle dado un "leve" codazo en el abdomen a quien osó abrazarle ¬¬

-.-Hn, ¿Qué quieres Bryan?- pregunto Hiwatari en cuanto giro para ver al otro, notando la cámara fotográfica que este tenia en una de sus manos, el flash de esa cosa fue la que lo dejo ciego ¬¬

-.-Ya que preguntas n—n-dijo el ruso al acercarse de nuevo y rodear la estrecha cintura de Kai

-.-¬¬

Donde el bicolor lo fulmino con la mirada ante la acción ¬¬.

-.-Veras, cuando me robaste el dinero que difícilmente había reunido con tanto esfuerzo TT-TT, con el sudor de mi frente TT.TT, me toco volver a empezar u.u- dijo Bryan

-.-¿Cuál esfuerzo ¬¬?- pregunto Kai pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por el ruso, que luego de tanto dramatismo sonrió con malicia, jalando otro poco a Kai.

-.-Quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningún rencor ñ-ñ

Al estar tan cerca, a Hiwatari no le quedo mas remedio que colocar las manos en los brazos contrarios, frunciendo el ceño ante la incomoda cercanía ¬¬

-.-¿Sabes? me han preguntado algo muy interesante esta vez, y ya que me pagaron por adelantado tengo toda la intención de desentrañar el misterio n---n

Kai gruño al sentir que de nuevo era jalado, donde su cuerpo quedo pegado al de Kuznetzov que no dejaba de sonreír…

…esto le daba mala espina o.o

Y ante esta molesta posición Kai llego a una conclusión u.u…

¡La culpa la tenían sus Fans ò.ó! Si ellas no buscaran a Bryan para les respondiera esas estúpidas preguntas ¬¬, él NO estaría en esta situación ¬¬#

Una razón mas para destruir la Internet ¬¬.

Además, si no se hubiera entretenido con la hoja de revista que ellas hicieron ¬¬, NO se hubiera distraído, y por ende NO estaría en esta situación o.ó

"Maldita reacción en cadena ¬¬"

-.-La pregunta…-prosiguió Bryan-…la hizo una joven, ella estaba un poco loca oO, me dijo que se llamaba Ro o.o...¿Sabes que pregunto ñ.ñ?

A estas alturas Kai estaba maldiciendo a medio mundo, por lo que sólo entrecerró desconfiado los ojos ante la sonrisa sádica de Bryan, la cual se ensancho al momento en que se inclino un poco.

-.-La pregunta fue… "¿a que sabe Kai?"

-.-…..

……o.o

…..oO

….OO

"¡¡¡¿¿¿¿NANI O.O!"

No puede ser enserio ¿verdad oO? es decir, a quien diablos se le ocurre semejante pregunta Ò/Ó

Aunque detuvo sus divagaciones al notar que el ruso se acercaba mas o.o

¡¿Y este maldito imbécil que iba a hacer ÒÓ!

**PUM**

-.-Hn ¿Quién puso este asiento aquí?

Afortunadamente esa voz intrusa distrajo al pelilavanda, donde este y Kai observaron a quien se había acercado.

-.-Ah…Hola Tala- saludo con normalidad Bryan sin moverse ni un centímetro- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Gracias a la tenue luz se podía ver al pelirrojo, aunque este tenia una expresión de cansancio y sueño que no se la quitaba nadie o.oUU

Mas, ante la pregunta Tala alzo una ceja en modo de duda, ¿De aquí a cuando el interés oÔ? Pero bueno, no se sentía con deseos de indagar en la retorcida mente de su compañero.

-.-Bien- musito despacio aunque eso no era cierto, pues los estruendosos rayos, y los constantes "KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA" de los demás Blade luchadores le producían una punzante sensación TT.TT

Mendiga hora en que los idiotas les daban por tenerle miedo a los rayos TT.TT. Ya no dejaban dormir a la gente decente TT0TT

-.-¿Estas seguro?- inquirió Bryan

-.-No- dijo Tala no queriendo que el otro lo molestara.

-.-¡Genial!

-.-¬¬

Aunque el entusiasmo en su voz le sorprendió oO, no se esperaba que Bryan se preocupara por él u.u, si lo hacia se asustaría o.o, y pensaría que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca o.oUU. Pero tampoco esperaba que celebrara tan efusivamente su desgracia ¬¬, al menos podría tener la consideración de alegrarse por dentro ¬¬, pero no así u.ú

-.-Mira, hay una joven que esta dispuesta a cuidarte n---n, se llama AsukaHao, ¿Qué dices?- dijo Bryan

-.-Ahora no u.u

Ciertamente Tala no estaba como para pensar en eso, no cuando se sentía la cabeza estallar TT.TT… ¿Qué aquí no tenían una maldita aspirina ¬¬?

"Ahora no" Hmmm, Bryan lo analizo un momento, esta era la mitad de un 'Quizás' y un 'Tal vez' con eso bastaba n—n dejaba abierta la posibilidad de aceptar, además a él no le pagaban por insistir u.u, a él le pagan por respuestas o.o, y Tala ya le había respondido n---n, además ya le pagaron ñ—ñ

Aunque Bryan dejo de divagar al notar que algo hacia falta o.o

-.-¿Y Kai o.ô?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAA!

**PPUUUUMMMM**

-.-¡Ay X.X!

Se quejo el bicolor luego de que el piso de madera en que había estado parado cediera y lo mandara derechito al sótano.

-.-ya me llevo el que me trajo X.X

Musito sin moverse, pero había que ver el lado positivo n—n, encontró un atajo al sótano n.nUU…además se había alejado del desquiciado ruso u.u, claro que con unos cuantos golpes no habría necesitado ningún tipo de ayuda.

-.-Hn

Miro hacia arriba, donde estaba el agujero del techo que él mismo provoco, Hn, ni que estuviera gordo para romper el piso ¬¬, endemoniada pocilga que se caía a pedazos ¬¬

Tenia que pertenéceles a los organizadores de la rueda de prensa ¬¬, bastaba con recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior para no sorprenderse u.u

Pero bueno, ya no había caso seguir discutiendo consigo mismo. Suspiro cansado, antes estaba ileso y no se rompió nada o.o, miren que caerse de dos pisos y estrellarse contra esas cajas de cartón. En verdad tenía suerte de estar conciente o.o…o con vida o.oUU

Tomo aire algo aburrido para sentarse, retirando en el proceso los restos de madera que le habían caído. Analizo con cuidado el lugar en que estaba hasta que pudo acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

El sótano estaba sucio, tenia telarañas por aquí, uno que otro murciélago por halla…. ¡ah! y como olvidar el montón de cajas y basura distribuidas desordenadamente por todo lo que pudiera llamarse piso ¬¬UU

-.-Hn- gruño al cerrar los ojos- ¡ACCHHOO!

Snif…Hn ahora resultaba que era alérgico al polvo ¬¬

-.-¡ACCHHOOO!

Mejor salir de ahí o.o

Aunque desde este lugar se podían oír los estridentes truenos y los gritos de miedo de algunos de los Blade luchadores.

…mas sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal OO, y su alma se fue corriendo del lugar en cuanto sintió una huesuda y fría mano en su hombro.

Afuera resonó un fuerte rayo que llego a iluminar tenuemente el sótano.

-.-Kaiiii

Y el murmullo arrastrado de una solemne voz en su oído, le congelo todos los músculos del cuerpo.

-.-Kaiiii….ayúdame…..ayúdame…Kaiii

La huesuda mano le apretó más el hombro, y el tórrido aliento que seguía chocando contra su oído consiguió erizarlo.

-.-Kaiiii….

**PUM**

-.-¡¡¡KKKKYYYYAAAAA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro lleno de alivio mientras se apoyaba en el mesón de la cocina, queriendo asimilar lo ocurrido.

¿Cómo llego a la cocina oO?….bueno, n.nUU, digamos que pudo encontrar mucho mas fácil la puerta para abandonar el sótano luego de golpear a quien le coloco una mano en el hombro u.u

Claro que nunca supo a quien golpeo o.oUU…bueno, ni que fuera importante u.u, pues luego de golpe y el grito aterrado de sus compañeros cuando un rayo callo cerca, lo demás no era dispensable.

…lo esencial es que él estaba bien o.o…el resto carecía de sentido.

-.-Hn

Y no es que Kai Hiwatari fuese cobarde, es sólo que u.u….lo tomaron desprevenido u.uUU.

Volvió a suspirar, por poco y le da un infarto ¬¬. Cerró los ojos para olvidar el tema, hasta que se acordó de su discket O.O

De inmediato metió la mano al bolsillo comprobando con suma satisfacción que esta vez NO le había pasado nada n—n, no se había perdido n-----n, ni se había dañado °¬°

¡Que emoción n0n! Era la primera vez que las cosas no le salían tan mal TT.TT

"Afortunadamente" había caído de espaldas, de haber caído de otra forma el Discket se habría dañado, porque este se encontraba en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

Casi se rompe la espalda u.u, pero ¡Ey! no se rompió el Discket n.nUU

Más desvió su atención en cuanto escucho que la puesta de la cocina se iba a abrir, por lo que sus ojos se fijaron en la perilla que comenzaba a girar.

Lo único que le falta era que lo vinieran a molestar u.u

**PPPPPUUUUMMMMMMM**

-.-OO

Aunque que la puerta se viniera abajo no entraba en sus posibles desgracias oO

Donde bajo el marco de la puerta, un ruso pelirrojo tenía la perilla en la mano, y esa expresión de no entender que había pasado no desaparecía.

-.-O.O- Tala sin decir nada camino hacia Kai, aun con la perilla en su mano, señalando a esta y a la puerta.

Obviamente el ruso no tuvo la culpa de tirar la puerta, pero cuando se paro al lado del bicolor…

**CRACKK**

-.-oO

-.-O.Ô

**CCCRRRAAASSSSHHHHH **

-.-¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**PPPPUUUUUMMMMMMM**

…el piso cedió de nuevo enviándolos a ambos hacia el sótano.

-.-¡Ay X.X!

Esta vez no había cajas que amortiguaran la caída, sólo el frió asfalto los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Pues el crujido del piso de madera no fue debidamente atendido.

-.-Hn x.x

Se quejo Kai, quedándose unos segundos quietos antes de sentarse, mientras sobaba su cabeza al mismo tiempo que intentaba acostumbrar los ojos a la penumbra.

"Otra vez ¬¬"

Pensó fastidiado de tener que estar en ese cuchitril ¬¬

A pesar de que podía ver más o menos en la oscuridad no tenia ni idea en que parte del sótano estaba TT.TT. Parecía que ese lugar era mucho mas grande de lo que pensó en un principio oÔ

-.-Hn

Mas ese segundo gruñido le hicieron recordar que no estaba sólo u.u, Tala todavía estaba con él, es mas era culpa del pelirrojo que estuvieran en el sótano ¬¬

-.-¡Achoo!

Tenia que salir de ahí o.o, había demasiado polvo. Sin decir nada se puso de pie, dispuesto a buscar la salida.

-.-¿Eh? ¡Oye espera!- dijo Tala al ponerse de pie e ir detrás de Hiwatari- Kai…

Nada o.o…haber, otra vez…

-.-Kai…

oO…bueno si se pone a pensarlo no es nada raro u.u, el bicolor es de pocas palabras…

10 minutos más tarde.

-.-Kai…

Tala se aburría, y tampoco es que él fuese un gran conversador u.uUU, pero al menos le gustaría saber a donde iba o.o

-.-Kai…-insistió antes de sonreír burlonamente, él haría que el bicolor le respondiera ñ.ñ- KaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKai

-.-u.ú

-.-KaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKai

-.-ù.ú…

-.- KaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKaiKai

-.-¡¡CON UN DEMONIOS ¿QUÉ QUIERES!

El ruso volvió a sonreír cuando Hiwatari giro para verlo, pues desde que habían comenzado a caminar, este había estado al frente.

-.-Saber a donde vamos u.u, o donde estamos o.o- dijo Tala

-.-Pues….no…¡¡Achoo!...no se ¬¬-

-.-¿Enfermo oO?-

-.-No ¬¬- dijo Kai ya dándole de nuevo la espalda, ciertamente no se sentía con deseos de nada, ¡quería dormir TT0TT! pero lo mas probables es que cuando se acostara, el suelo volvería a ceder y lo mandaría con cama y todo al sótano TT.TT

"Triste vida TT-TT"

Seguramente le tocaría dormir en el sótano TT.TT, ¿a quien había que matar para tener algo de tranquilidad ò.ó?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo habían terminado en el suelo oO? Digamos que por falta de luz, ambos habían tropezado con "sabe Dios que" u.u

-.-¡Con un demonio quítate!- exclamo Kai, mientras que cierto pelirrojo subía por su cuello pero sin llegar a tocarlo, simplemente respirando, y rozando con sus labios la pálida piel del bicolor.

-.-Dime porque no te gusto- insistió Tala al susurrarle al oído

-.-¬¬

Hasta ahí llegaba la paciencia de Kai ¬¬, y no es que fuese precisamente amable, pero si el pelirrojo quería motivo por los que NO quería estar con él, entonces motivos le daría ñ-ñ

Pero prefirió simplificar sus palabras con un golpe, su puño se cerró con fuerza antes de dirigirse hacia el pelirrojo, el cual se fue hacia atrás, evitando por muy poco aquello que de seguro lo habría marcado con un notorio morado.

-.-Hn ¬¬-

Gruño Kai al poder finalmente sentarse, sin tener ese molesto peso encima u.u, claro que Tala se limito a sonreí divertido.

Rectificaba su posición de querer salir lo antes posible del sótano. Por lo que sin decir nada se puso de pie.

-.-¡Espera!- dijo Tala al expender una mano para alcanzar al Hiwatari que ahora le daba la espalda.

Con un rápido y limpio movimiento hizo que Kai girara, estando ambos frente a frente, donde sus manos se apresuraron a rodear la estrecha cintura, no fuera que se le escapara.

-.-Hn-

Y como era costumbre, Kai maldecía a medio mundo por no poder anticiparse a los movimientos del otro…

-.-¡Achoo!

…la gripa tenia la culpa

Tala sonrió al ver que el bicolor no podía hacer gran cosa en esas condiciones ¿seria muy bajo de su parte aprovechar la situación?...

….

…naaaa, apenas y era justo.

Sonrió más mientras jalaba a Kai hacia su cuerpo, donde este coloco las manos en sus brazos para mantener algo de espacio.

-.-Responde mi pregunta Kai- insistió Tala mientras acomodaba sus piernas entre las contrarias.

Con un demonio, ¿Por qué insista tanto en esto?

Kai frunció un poco el ceño intentando pensar con cordura, pues no encontraba una razón lógica para el comportamiento del otro.

Claro que Hiwatari dudaba seriamente de la estabilidad psicológica del ruso en esos momentos, no cuando quedo inconsciente por tomar lo que Hilary juraba que era "te"

Mas dejo de pensar en cuanto se choco contra una pared, por lo que cerro los ojos ante el golpe en su cabeza.

-.-Lo siento- dijo Tala- No sabia que esa pared estaba ahí

-.-Hn

Para ese entonces Kai no sabia si creer lo que le decían, después de todo, dicen que los lobos ven bien en la oscuridad.

-.-Quítate- exigió Kai con ese tono inmutable y de desbordante frialdad.

-.-Aun no…-susurro Tala en su oído, estando tan cerca que sus labios rozaban la piel expuesta pero sin atreverse a tocar-…después de todo no me has contestado

¿Por qué debía darle una explicación? la respuesta era simplemente NO, ¿Qué parte de "no" no se entendía?

Aunque Kai volvió a la realidad cuando el ruso se acerco mas, arrinconándolo contra la pared, dejando su espalda pegada a la fría consistencia, mientras que entre su cuerpo y el contrario no había espacio.

Pronto las manos que envolvían su cintura comenzaron a subir, en un muy lento trayecto que consiguió alzar la camisa negra. Eso sin mencionar que las piernas contrarias le obligaron a separar un poco más las propias.

-.-Mas te vale sacar las manos- advirtió Kai al sentir como estas subían por su espalda.

Tala se rió ante la advertencia, y cuando sintió que el bicolor se movía, seguramente para golpearle, atrapo sus manos para colocarlas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-.-Hn

Como le gustaba a Ivanov esa expresión y ver los ojos carmín destellando como el fuego. Sabía que Kai estaba MUY molesto, pero esto sólo le divertía más. Sonrió cuando con su pierna comenzó a acariciar con suaves movimientos aquella zona que no debería tocar.

Fue en ese momento donde Tala comenzó a bajar por el delgado cuello al principio calentándolo con su aliento, sin atreverse a tocarlo, para luego dar algunos besos, regalándole unas pequeñas mordidas, hasta finalmente recorrerlo con su lengua, dejando un húmedo rastro que sobresalto al bicolor.

-.-Si no me sueltas….- mascullo Kai en un tono tan ácido que pondría a llorar a cualquiera.

-.-¿Qué?- interrumpió Tala al mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué harás?

Kai frunció el ceño ante esto, e intento una vez mas soltarse.

-.-Hn- gruño molesto al ver la inutilidad de su acción- Eres un maldito infeliz que sólo se esta aprovechando de la situación.

Inquirió Hiwatari refiriéndose a la ventaja de estatura y la posición en que estaban, cosa que tal vez no importaría si él estuviera en buenas condiciones.

-.-¿Aprovechando?- repitió Tala, alzando una ceja en modo de duda, hasta que se acerco otro poco a ese inmutable rostro- Claro que me aprovecho de la situación, de eso se trata la vida, de aprovechar las cosas.

-.-Hn

El ruso pelirrojo sonrió, y apretó fuerte las muñecas de Kai al notar que quería soltarse; aun no era tiempo, tenía que responder su pregunta antes de dejarlo ir.

Así que viendo el momento de "debilidad" de Kai, sujeto sus muñecas con una sola mano.

-.-¿Qué ganas con esto?- pregunto Kai al hacer a un lado su rostro en cuando unos curiosos dedos remarcaban su perfil.

-.-Que me respondas- contesto Tala al bajar con su mano por el delgado cuello, resbalando por ese pecho un poco acelerado que subía y bajaba.

Tala estaba bastante interesado en lo que tocaba, por lo que su mirada seguía el recorrido, hasta llegar al plano abdomen, en el que se entretuvo un momento, adentrándose una vez más en la camiseta negra.

-.-¡Con un demonio, ya suéltame!- exclamo Kai totalmente molesto, sintiéndose humillado de ser controlado con tanta facilidad.

Y no pudo sino cerrar los ojos al sentir esa mano ascendiendo por su abdomen, palpando con precisión la piel que iba quedando expuesta.

Ante tantas maldiciones e intentos de escape por parte de Hiwatari, Tala volvió toda su atención a esos ojos rojos, acercándose tanto que sus palabras rozaban los labios contrarios.

-.-Responde mi pregunta Kai- murmuro Tala presionando con sus piernas aquella sensible parte.

Por más que el bicolor quisiese, le fue imposible evitar que su respiración se acelerara, además ahora tenía mucho calor.

-.-Estas…

Quizás loco no era la mejor palabra que describiera al ruso, sin embargo Kai tampoco tuvo tiempo de buscar otra, ni siquiera pudo pronunciarla, cuando esa sutil mano comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón.

-.-Se que me estas mintiendo- dijo Tala, donde Kai no entendió a que se refería, pero viendo que eso era lo de menos, comenzó a moverse intentando detener al imbécil ruso

Aquello consiguió que el pelirrojo se acercarse tan sólo otro poco, pero Kai hizo a un lado su rostro en cuanto lo vio demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Sin decir nada, Tala coloco más fricción con su pierna, donde el bicolor tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y morder su labio inferior ante la presión en su parte baja.

Pronto la mano del pelirrojo lo rodeo por la cintura, jalándolo mas, consiguiendo una excitante cercanía que arranco un leve suspiro del bicolor.

Tener a Kai Hiwatari así era realmente difícil, demasiado tentador….

Ya sin realmente querer pensar en algo, Tala presiono con más fuerza al bicolor contra su cuerpo, consiguiendo un ligero gemido.

-.-Hmmmm

Cosa que fue aprovechada para reclamar esos labios como suyos, y sin pedir permiso, su lengua se infiltro entre estos, donde la húmeda intrusa sin censura exploraba la caliente boca para robarle el aire.

Kai apretaba con fuerza los ojos cada vez que esa lengua acariciaba la suya con suaves movimientos pues lo único que hacia era retarlo a ir más lejos.

Claro que pensar en ese momento le resultaba difícil, en especial cuando esa mano consiguió desabrocharle el cinturón del pantalón.

Quiso retroceder, pero ya no había espacio, pronto sintió sus mejillas arder, aun mientras trataba de soltarse, intentando recuperar el aire que ese devorador beso le quitaba.

-.-¡Hmmm!

A Kai le fue imposible contener esa exclamación en cuanto sintió las frías manos dentro de sus pantalones, acariciando sus piernas, sintiendo como esta pasaba por el muslo, y luego por la entrepierna, tocando con lascivos movimientos su piel.

-.-Maldito infeliz- musito Hiwatari cuando el beso termino, estando ahora con las mejillas pintadas de un leve carmín y el ceño fruncido, que observaba como esa mano salía de sus pantalones para bajarlos hasta que estos sólo cubrían lo que era necesario.

-.-¿Por qué?- siguió preguntando Tala con esa sonrisa burlona que se formo en sus labios desde el momento en que vio a Kai tan a su merced.

Y sin esperar una respuesta acaricio con más fuerza aquella parte tan erógena, consiguiendo que él cerrara los ojos. Ivanov volvió a sonreír, en verdad que le gustaba verlo así.

-.-¿Qué ocurre Kai?- pregunto con fingida preocupación- Luces….¿nervioso?

Sin ninguna vergüenza el pelirrojo lamió la comisura de los labios de Kai, que hizo a un lado su rostro, ante la húmeda caricia.

De nuevo esa mano lo jalo por la cintura, pero cuando Tala soltó sus muñecas, Kai sintió que la mano ahora libre del ruso tomaba su mentón para que ambos se vieran fijamente.

-.- Ty mne nravishsya (me gustas)

CONTINUARA:

(Ann en un rincón oscuro) lo se, esta horrible TT.TT, hice lo que pude TT0TT, pero mi imaginación no dio para mas (Ann en un rincón mucho, muy oscuro)

Gomen Nasai por la demora o.o, fue culpa de los exámenes que no dejan dormir TT-TT, permanecí mucho tiempo sin descansar u.u

Espero que al menos no me maten por esto que yo juro es un Lime oO. No sean muy duras (os) conmigo TT.TT, no se hacer cosas así, pero quería intentar n.nUU

Bueno dejando de lado la triste historia de mi vida n.nUU, les recuerdo que no puedo responder aquí sus amados, valorados, y siempre apreciados Reviewers, **ASÍ QUE ATENCIÓN, SE CONTESTAN REVIEWERS EN MI PROFILE**, para encontrar dicha cosas sólo tienen que ir a la parte de arriba donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo, **hacen "clic" y ya n—n, o si prefieren ir a esta dirección o.o, aunque vendría siendo lo mismo, pero igual ahí les va: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Sólo tienen que quitar los espacios y listo n—n, al final no hay necesidad de ponerle "punto com." así como esta.

Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"**_NO HAY BASE PARA CREER QUE ALGUNA COSA TENGA IMPORTANCIA" _Thomas Nagel**


	9. TODO LO QUE EMPIEZA SE ACABA

o.oUU (Ann escondida detrás de un asiento)

Este…n.nUU, Konichiwa (Fans molestas por la eeeeennnnnooooorrrrrrmmmmmeeeee demora ¬¬) ¿me perdonan por tardarme oO?

**BBBOOOMMMMMM, CCCRRRAASSSHHHHHHHH**

X.X entiendo cof, cof (Ann toda achicharrada) Realmente siento demorarme tanto u.u, la inspiración no llegaba o.o

Bueno n.nUU, Como sabrán esto "Supuestamente" es un Fic de humor, aunque seria el primero u.u, así que sean pacientes Ne o.o y las personas muy inteligentes se pueden ir, haber fuera USHALE, no me hago responsable de las neuronas que puedan perder u.u

BayBlade no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que ya saben

Esto tiene una ligera insinuación Shonen Ai o.o, nada muy fuerte, pero si eres Homo fóbico a morir o.ô ¡Fuera! no me hago responsable de futuros traumas u.u

CAPITULO NUEVE: TODO LO QUE EMPIEZA SE ACABA

Había algo curioso en todo esto u.u, algo que le cortaba la respiración, algo que comenzaba a dejarlo sin aire o.o.

De golpe abrió los ojos…

-.-¿Eh O.O?

…tan sólo para no encontrarle sentido a lo que veía oO, porque Kai Hiwatari estaba acostado en el suelo de la misma habitación donde había ayudado a Hilary a dejar a los inconscientes Kenny y Tala. El mismo lugar donde estuvo toda la maldita tarde leyendo la estúpida encuesta ¬¬

-.-5 minutos mami -.-

Claro que Kai Hiwatari tampoco sabía porque diablos Dunga estaba dormido junto a él o.ó, ahora boca arriba y placidamente desparramado, dejando caer uno de sus enormes brazos sobre él u.ú, cortando así parcialmente el preciado oxigeno que necesitaba para vivir ¬¬

-.-Abuelo yo no rompí el jarrón -0-

Y justo cuando Kai Hiwatari intentaba quitarse el enorme brazo de Dunga de encima, Tyson Kinomiya había girado, quedando también boca arriba, colocando un brazo sobre el bicolor u.u

-.-¬¬

Cosa que comenzaba a molestar a Hiwatari.

-.-Hn

Finalmente luego de unos segundos Kai era libre n----n, así que pudo sentarse, viendo como TODOS los Blade luchadores hombres estaban dormidos en la estrecha habitación o.ô

Bastaba con decir que había como 6 personas durmiendo en la única cama que había o.oUU, el resto había encontrado lugar en el suelo, cosa que no bastaba. Ellos eran demasiados, por ello Kai no podía identificar que pierna o brazo era de quien ¬¬UU

Haber¿Cómo termino en ese lugar oO? Quiso hacer memoria….

-.-u.u

….recordar que había sucedido el día anterior

-.-u.ú

….saber como fue a tener tan mala suerte para dormir así

-.-ù.ú

…pero debía admitir que del día anterior no se acordaba casi de nada.

-.-TT.TT

¡Que desgracia tan infinita!

De acuerdo o.o, recapitulando, después de realizar la cochina encuesta del demonio ¬¬…no sabia nada mas TT.TT

-.-Hn

Estando ahí sentando no hallaría la respuesta u.u, así que se puso de pie, claro que al hacerlo se tambaleo un poco por lo rápido del movimiento.

Se llevo una mano a la cara cuando su vista se volvió borrosa. Pasaron unos segundos, pero Kai aun se sentía mareado, sin embargo ahora se dio cuenta de algo o.o…

-.-¡¡ACCHOOO!!

…tenía fiebre ¬¬. Y no sólo eso, su garganta estaba irritada, y la cabeza le palpitaba en una dolorosa pulsación.

-.-Hn u.u

Igual no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar o.o…

-.-¡Mami no te lleves al señor spaghetti TT.TT!

…ni loco que estuviese ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¬¬UU

Justo en el primer piso, propiamente en la cocina de la pequeña cabaña, se encontraba cierto pelilavanda y ex–integrante de los Demolition Boys…Bryan Kuznetzov

-.-Hn ¬¬UU

El cual alzo elegantemente una ceja al observar su desayuno…claro, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así u.u

-.-Helado ¬¬

En realidad ESO, alguna vez fue helado u.u, ahora mas bien era agua o.ó. Lo movió con una cuchara con cierto escepticismo, viendo la acuosa consistencia de un desayuno que contra SU voluntar ¬¬ se veía obligado a tomar TT.TT

El motivo oÔ: digamos que ciertos fósiles ¬¬ (el abuelo de Tyson y el señor Dickenson u.u) no habían traído mas comida que esa ò.ó

-.-Hn ¬¬

Se paro de la mesa con un gruñido ¬¬#, caminando con cuidado por ese piso de madera que había manado a mas de uno al sótano u.uUU

Sólo cuando hubo llegado al refrigerador se detuvo, guardando el helado en este. Hacia poco que la maquina funcionaba. Daichi finalmente había conseguido cambiar los fusibles n—n

Bryan observo con una torcida sonrisa al inconsciente niño que yacía en el suelo, justo en la entrada de la cocina, donde él mismo le paso por encima cuando pretendía pasar ñ.ñ

Dejo de prestarle atención para suspirar un tanto aburrido al recostarse contra el mesón de la cocina, a un lado del refrigerador con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, esperando que su "desayuno" estuviese listo u.u

Ciertamente ese tipo de comida no era lo mejor para empezar el día u.u. El par de vejetes tenían la culpa ¬¬, parecía que sin los padre del rubio… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba o.o?...Hmmmmm¡Ah si¡Max!...ese Blade luchador le daba miedo, y puede que Bryan Kuznetzov fuese sádico, violento, y MUY agresivo, pero Max…

Se estremeció de sólo recordar esa sonrisa que nunca se borraba o.o, eso era tétrico. De lo único que estaba seguro Bryan es que no quería estar cuando al rubio se le bajaran los niveles de azúcar u.u

Bueno, Max podría ser diabólico o.o, pero al menos sus padres ponían algo de orden u.u…mejor aun o.o, ponían algo de COMIDA para un viaje ¬¬

Pero NOOOOOOO ahora tenían helado hasta navidad ¬¬, una verdadera exageración considerando que aun estaban en verano ô.ó

-.-Hn

Aunque Bryan deshizo sus pensamientos al oír el gruñido de alguien. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Kai Hiwatari observando con profundo odio el cuerpo inconsciente de Daichi cuando le hizo tropezar ¬¬

Afortunadamente para Kai, pudo mantener el equilibrio y no irse de bruces contra el suelo n—n, sin embargo se quedo mirando molesto aquello que estaba en plena entrada o.ó

-.-Hn- gruño una ultima vez antes de seguir su camino.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de ese molesto ruso ¬¬. Entrecerró mordazmente los ojos antes de seguir su camino.

Bryan no se molesto en decir algo, ahora particularmente interesado en el curioso rubor en las pálidas mejillas de Hiwatari.

Sin decir nada Kai comenzó a caminar con cuidado, no recordaba mucho del día anterior o.o, pero desde que despertó observaba con recelo el suelo, no sabia porque lo hacia o.oUU, mas algo le decía que debía cuidarse de este u.u

Y ya que Kai Hiwatari había entrenado especialmente sus sentidos para ese tipo de situaciones u.u, pues no pretendía ignorarlas ahora o.o

Así que camino con cuidado hasta llegar al lavaplatos. Cogió un vaso y lo lleno con agua. Necesitaba algo líquido para apaciguar la molesta comezón de su garganta.

Mientras tanto, Bryan sonrió con ese tono de burla impreso en sus labios cuando giro para ver a Kai. Recordó que una de sus clientas le había pedido que descubriera a que sabía el bicolor con nieve de fresa y crema chantilly oÔ

Lo pensó un momento, pero a menos que Hiwatari se quedara aproximadamente 15 minutos con él (tiempo en el que el helado estaría listo o.o) no creía que fuese posible apaciguar la duda u.u. Así que prefirió abordar otro tema de suma importancia e interés general ñ.ñ

-.-¿Eres virgen?- pregunto tan repentinamente que Kai Hiwatari escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo….

-.-Cof, cof

…y por ende se ahogo con esta. Estuvo tosiendo unos segundos para después girarse hacia el otro.

-.-¿Perdón ò.ô?-

-.-¿Eso es un, si?- insistió Bryan, sonriendo ampliamente al oír la voz ligeramente nasal de Hiwatari.

Ahora comprendía el por qué del leve rubor en las mejillas contrarias. Sonrió mas ante ello, pues Kai Hiwatari….

….estaba enfermo ñ.ñ

Ante el emocionante hallazgo omitió la expresión asesina del bicolor, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido.

Mientras tanto, Kai Hiwatari a sus 16 años de vida había aprendido algo muy importante¡No había virginidades a esa edad! Eso no existía, prácticamente era ilegal ¡Un pecado!

Y si a los 16 años no había besado a alguien el pecado se convertía en blasfemia u.u

Claro, esto no era sino una ironía ¬¬, Kai no tenia ningún interés en recitar moralidades u.u, en realidad Kai no tenia moral o.o, ética si, moral no, eso no existía u.u, pero tampoco estaba para filosofar. Así que prefirió buscar la forma de borrar la maldita sonrisa del pelilavanda ¬¬

-.-Un momento- pidió Bryan

Iba a refutar pero en menos de un segundo se quedo ciego x.x ante el flash de una cámara que le dio de lleno en los ojos.

-.-¡Ganare una fortuna con esto n0n!- festejo Bryan

Y es que no era para menos n---------n, cualquiera de esa maniáticas pagarían lo que fuese con tal de ver a Kai cambiar esa expresión fría y atemorizante por una donde estuviese mas "vulnerable"

Era el hecho que estuviese enfermo el que lo hacia ver un poco adormilado, y por ende mas "inocente" n-n

-.-Eres un….-amenazo Kai, aunque guardo silencio al quedarse ciego por segunda vez x.x

-.-¿Decías ñ.n?- dijo Bryan con la cámara en las manos ñ.ñ

-.-Hn

Gruño Kai al parpadear varias veces en un intento por dejar de ver esa endemoniadas lucecitas ¬¬, las cuales se producen luego de quedar ciego ¡por el flash de una cámara ò.ó!

-.-X.X

Cosa que no funciono cuando por tercera vez, Bryan tomo otra foto ñ.ñ

-.-¡Con un demonio¡Ya deja eso imbécil!

Demando el bicolor al acercarse con la intención de arrebatarle la maldita cámara….a golpes de ser necesario ¬¬

-.-Vamos, no te pongas así n.n- dijo Bryan al alzar la mano, dejando la cámara lejos del alcance de Kai, ya saben, por cuestiones de estatura ñ---ñ

-.-Hn ¬¬

**PUM**

Pero fue ese sonido intruso y desconocido el que hizo que ambos guardaran silencio o.o

**PUM**

El suelo comenzó a temblar como si algo muy grande se acercara o.ô

**PUM**

-.- O.OUU

Algo definitivamente no iba bien oÔ.

…..

Y sin más todo quedo en silencio. Eso podría resultar muy terrorífico considerando que se encontraban en las montañas o.o, en la mitad del bosque o.oUU, donde todo es selvático o.ô, los animales hacen MUCHO ruido, ya sea desde pequeños insectos hasta bonitos pájaros.

**PUM**

-.-O.O

El sonido volvió, aunque los animales del bosque parecían haber huido, ni un alma se escuchaba en Kilómetros o.oUU

**PUMM**

Bryan y Kai no se habían movido, aunque observaron al mismo tiempo el vaso de agua del que Kai estuvo tomando.

La poca agua que aun quedaba se removía a cada "Pum" que se escuchaba ó.o…eso se les hizo vagamente familiar u.u

….

….

….

De nuevo todo quedo en un mortífero silencio o.ô

….

….

….

-.-¡¡RAY MI AMOR¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!!!

-.-¡¡¡TYSON YA LLEGO TU ALMA GEMELA!!!

-.-¡¡¡MICHAEL DÉJAME SER TU MEDIA NARANAJA!!!

"Oh por Dios o.o"

Como una estampida, los gritos histéricos (en su mayoría femeninos) estallaron entre el silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las pisadas de una muchedumbre que al parecer venia corriendo o.oUU

Bryan giro hacia Kai, pero el bicolor ya no estaba o.ô

-.-¡¡¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡ES BRYAN °¬°!!!

El ruso abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a más de una docena de fanáticas paradas al frente de la puerta de la cocina o.oUUUUU. También noto curiosamente que Daichi ya no estaba, aunque al entrecerrar los ojos pudo ver rastro del pobre niño que parecía haber sido pisoteada por las fanáticas

-.-°¬°

-.-O.OUUU

Quizás Bryan aceptaba conseguir información para ellas u.u, sin embargo trataba con unas pocas o.o, y eso que de vez en cuando le tocaba quitarse de encima a sus "clientas" u.uUU

-.-¡¡¡BRYAN °0°!!!- repitieron emocionadas al dar un paso hacia al frente.

**CRACK**

**PPPUUUMMMMMM**

-.-¡¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

El ruso no pudo evitar sonreír sádicamente al ver que el sobrepeso hizo que el frágil suelo cediera, y mandara a algunas derechito al sótano ñ.ñ

-.-°¬°

Aunque las que quedaban (que para su desgracia eran bastantes) parecían bastante complacidas por verle sonreír de esa manera °¬°

Luego ellas miraron el agujero del suelo, y luego al pelilavanda…

-.-O.OUU

….sólo para sonreírle a Bryan. Una sonrisa que le dio miedo o.oUU, bueno, quizás si les daba algo a cambio lo dejarían en paz ¿cierto oO?

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya no tenia su cámara….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡¡¡ACCCHOOOOO!!!...Hn

Afuera de esa pocilga, Kai Hiwatari se encontraba caminando hacia los árboles, a una MUY considerable distancia de la cabaña n----n

-.-¡¡¡¡WWWWAAAAAA¡¡¡MALDITO HIWATARI!!!

Apartando el hecho de haber escuchado el grito de Bryan a esa distancia ñ.ñ. Kai sonrió cínicamente al ver la cámara que en un momento de distracción le quito a su compañero de equipo ñ0ñ

¿Debería sentir lastima por dejar solo a Bryan oO?

….

Naaaaaa, y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento siguió su camino n---n

-.-¡¡¡¡¡KKKKKYYYAAAA AUXILIO!!!!

o.o

-.-¡¡¡RETROCEDAN ES UNA EMBOSCADA!!!

oÔ

-.-¡¡¡¡NNNOOOOOOO¡¡¡OLIVER!!!

o.oUU

-.-¡¡¡DÉJALO HILARY, YA LO PERDIMOS!!!!

O.oUUUU

-.-¡¡¡RÁPIDO POR LAS ESCALERAS!!!

**CCCRRAAASSSSHHHHH**

**PPPPUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM**

OÔ

-.-¡¡¡¡RETIRADA, RETIRADA!!!

**BBBUUUUUMMMMMMMM**

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

…..

En fin, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto u.u

Los gritos y el sonido de algunas cosas ¿quebrándose oO? Eran la única cosa audible. Igual no le importaba ñ.ñ

-.-¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡SUELTENME!!!!!

Apunto estuvo el bicolor de dar media vuelta e irse, sin embargo había un pequeño problema o.o…

….no tenia ni idea de donde diablos estaba u.u

Observo todas las direcciones, hasta que llego a una conclusión….estaba en la mitad de la nada ¬¬

-.-Malditos organizadores de ruedas de prensa ¬¬

Mascullo, estaba comenzando a pensar que ellos los querían muertos o.o, por que si analizaba la situación, fueron ELLOS quienes organizaron una rueda de prensa en un edificio donde había un insecto que casi acaba con algunos Blade luchadores, y ahora esto u.u….

-.-¡¡¡¡CCCCOOOOORRRRRAAAAANNNNNN!!!!

…Kai suspiro, a decir verdad muy poco le importaba si el resto de sus compañeros eran "secuestrados"

**CCCCRRRRAASSSHHHH**

Aunque el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose llamo su atención. No pudo sino quedarse en una sola pieza al ver como algunos Blade luchadores salían de la hacia el bosque.

…hacia donde él estaba O.OUUU

…y detrás de ellos, una horda de locas fanáticas

-.-Diablos o.ó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya ni quería pensar en lo que significaba estar escondido entre los árboles u.u. Estaba demasiado cansado para ello.

Ahora, como siempre que se encontraba en esa penosa y denigrante situación TT.TT, sólo quería buscar algo de paz interior para olvidar que unas locas lo seguían ¬¬ con intenciones que no quería pensar en ese momento u.u…por el bien de su salud mental y física u.ú

-.-¡Kai, mi vida¿Dónde estas?

….u.ú

-.-No sigas con eso ¬¬, ya te dije que Kai es sólo de Ray n---n

…ù.ú

-.-Por favor ¬¬, es obvio que entre Kai y Hilary hay amor puro n0n

…ù.ú

-.-¡Ja! Ambas están equivocadas ñ.ñ, nunca nadie dudara de la pasión que hay entre Tyson y Kai n/////n

¬¬ con un demonio¿Qué acaso no se cansan de discutir siempre lo mismo o.ó?

-.-¡Todas son unas dementes¡Kai y Mariam son el uno para el otro!

¬¬

-.-Además, el Yaoi es un asco ¬¬

-.-¡Cierto! Es un gusto anormal ¬¬

-.-…..

oÔ

….

…..

…..

o.o

Kai no pudo evitar notar ese pequeño detalle que consistía en la falta de sonido. Todo estaba en silencio, pero no era un silencio cómodo, no señor, esto era ese tipo de sensación que anuncia una catástrofe.

Así que impulsado por una extraña curiosidad, producida únicamente por el hecho de no escuchar NADA o.oUU, el bicolor corrió el riesgo de asomarse.

-.-O.OUUU

Claro que lo que vio fue….¿como decirlo suavemente u.u?...¡Ah si! La cosa más espantosa y terrorífica que alguien tuviese el disgusto de apreciar.

-.-¿Qué…dijiste?

La voz arrastrada y amenazante de una bonita joven pelirroja hizo eco en los alrededores a pesar que no había alzado la voz oÔ

Ella mantenía una peligrosa y sádica sonrisa, mucho peor que si se mostrara enfadada. Los ojos se encontraban ocultos tras el cabello, y mantenía una mano alzada, sus dedos traqueaban a cada movimiento o.oUU

-.-Lo que oíste o.ó

Bueno, conciente que aun era demasiado joven para morir o.o en una riña que ni siquiera tenia que ver con él u.uUU, Kai decidió dejarlas solas.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Al cabo de un par de minutos escucho un….

-.-¡¡¡¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

-.-¡¡¡MORIRÁN WWWWUUUUUAAAAJJJJJAAAAAJJJJJJAAAAAAAA!!!!!

…al que no quiso prestarle atención. Por ello reanudo la marcha si ni siquiera mirar atrás.

-.-¡Achoo!...demonios ¬¬- rezongó

A pesar que el sol iluminara el cielo, no hacia calor, al contrario, por encontrarse en las montañas hacia algo de frió. O al menos él sentía frió o.o

-.-Hn- gruño de mala gana- Mi vida es un asco TT.TT

Se quejo sin dejar de caminar a pesar de no tener un rumbo fijo u.uUU

-.-Hn

Claro que Kai Hiwatari no se dejaba deprimir tan fácilmente u.u. Así que encontró un pasatiempo n-n…

-.-Endemoniado día….malditos organizadores de prensa…locas fans….asqueroso Internet…

….maldecir a todo el que conocía ñ.n

-.-¡Play boy!

…cosa que dejo de hacer al oír ese sobrenombre. A su mente vino la imagen de esa fotografía en la que aparecía como un conejo, por ello se obligo a detenerse cuando sus músculos se tensaron de rabia contenida.

-.-¿Qué quieres Tala ¬¬?- pregunto Kai al arrastrar las palabras ácidamente, al ver de reojo como el ruso pelirrojo se acercaba

No sabia por que o.o, pero en ese preciso instante tenia un profundo odio asesino hacia el pelirrojo ¬¬

-.-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Tala, ignorando lo dicho por el otro.

-.-Que te importa u.ú

-.-Me lo preguntaba porque en un radio de 2 Km. no hay nada…

"Mi vida es un cochino infierno"

-.-…claro que también comprendo que no quieras estar cerca de esas locas u.u

-.-Hn ¬¬

Insistía, no sabia porque pero ese ruso no le daba buena espina ¬¬. Considerando que Tala aun no había dicho nada "irracional" (entiéndase como increíblemente estúpido ¬¬) resultaba bastante extraño para Kai oÔ

-.-Pero ya que te veo te propongo algo n-n

…olvídenlo hablo demasiado rápido u.u

-.-No me interesa- respondió cortante Kai

-.-Ah, pero yo creo que si ñ.n- dijo Tala divertido

Kai finalmente dio media vuelta, despacio, para ver directamente al ruso a los ojos sin aparente interés. Permaneció en silencio, dándole la oportunidad a Tala de continuar mientras él se cruzaba de brazos.

-.-Te propongo un cambio- dijo Tala al sonreír. Kai levanto una ceja con algo de escepticismo- Tú me das esa cámara y yo te doy esto

Para ese entonces Kai había fruncido ligeramente el ceño¡al ver que el muy idiota tenía su discket¡Su gusano TT.TT¡Su virus informático TT0TT!

-.-¿Para que quieres la cámara ¬¬?- indago desconfiado Kai

-.-¿Acaso importa eso usabi (conejo)?- contesto Tala

Esa maldita sonrisa en los labios del ruso hicieron que Kai sonriera igual ñ----ñ. Y sin decir nada, el bicolor abrió la cámara, revelando así el rollo ñ----------------ñ

Tala se limito a observar sin mucho interés el rollo velado que ahora yacía en el suelo. Por un momento su sonrisa se había borrado, y en su rostro no había ninguna emoción, pero esto no duro mucho, pues pasados unos segundos Tala alzo la mirada y le sonrió a Kai maquiavélicamente.

Y sin ninguna razón aparente, Tala….

**CRAK**

¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OO!!!

….rompió el discket a la mitad ñ--------------ñ

-.-¬¬

Kai no se había movido, ni había dicho nada, aunque por dentro estaba "¡¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOOOO TT0TT!!!" Mientras que por fuera no se inmutaba mas que por un pequeño tic nervioso que le duro 4 segundos.

-.-Hn

Consiente que seria capaz de cometer homicidio y/o suicidio, le dio la espalda a Tala y comenzó a caminar.

Todo su esfuerzo en tratar de mantener su precioso gusano ileso fue en vano TT-TT ¡inútil TT0TT!

Desgraciado destino TT.TT

¿Para que tanto sufrimiento TT.TT? Tantos traumas mentales TT-TT, y tantos horrores que pudieron ser evitados de nada sirvieron TT.TT

¿Por qué todo siempre tenia que salirle mal TT0TT? Él sólo quería destruir el Internet¿acaso era mucho pedir TT.TT?

Mientras tanto, Tala seguía a Kai sin decir nada, divertido por las maldiciones que su compañero de equipo soltaba en cuanto idioma se sabía n-n

Permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo, sin dirigirse la palabra. Solamente era audible el monosilabico silencio de Kai, que al final resignado se quedo callado.

Pronto el medio día junto con un potente sol los acompaño en su camino desconocido.

-.-¡¡¡ACCHOOO!!

La única razón por la que Tala seguía al bicolor se debía por la espera de ese preciso instante en el que el sol y el cansancio producido por la gripa terminaron por agotar a Hiwatari.

-.-Te tengo- dijo Tala al atrapar a Kai en cuando se fue hacia un lado. El bicolor le daba la espalda.

Ese imbécil aun no estaba del todo bien, suspiro, tampoco iba a dejarlo solo u.u, y si le tocaba hacer de niñera pues hacia de niñera u.uUU

-.-Será mejor volver- sugirió Tala al girar a Kai de tal forma que ambos estaban frente a frente.

Y ahí lo tenían. Ojos fuego semiabiertos, labios sonrosados entreabiertos, y mejillas color carmín a causa de la fiebre, o en otras palabras…

-.-Inconsciente.

Kai estaba demasiado cansado como para entender que ocurría. Tala suspiro ante esto. Aunque luego le sonrió al testarudo bicolor que luchaba por no quedarse dormido.

Con cuidado acomodo mejor a Kai para que no se le cayera, así que su brazo termino por rodear la estrecha cintura. Tala disfruto tenerlo así, sin que el bicolor lo estuviese amenazando o intentando golpearlo.

Le gustaba simplemente abrazándolo. Sonrió otro poco, y con la mano libre retiro algunos mechones bicolores para tomarle la temperatura (como ya suponía Hiwatari tenia fiebre u.u) Seguidamente se permitió remarcar el fino perfil.

Apenas lo tocaba, su mano paso despacio por la mejilla derecha hasta llegar a los delgados labios, los cuales sutilmente rozo.

Y atraído con el suave contacto Tala tomo a Kai por el mentón, haciendo que alzara el rostro, permitiéndole así tocar con mayor facilidad.

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba. Ya sus labios rozaban los contrarios, y su mano se coloco en la nunca del bicolor. Despacio se dispuso a romper los pocos centímetros. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y los labios entreabiertos se acariciaban sin tocarse realmente.

Finalmente todo espacio desapareció, deliciosamente sus labios se capturaban entre si, mandando tentadoras corrientes por la espalda de Tala, quien no pudo evitar acercar mas a Kai, ambos cuerpos totalmente juntos.

Sonrió internamente al sentir al hosco Kai responder sus besos. Aunque casi manda todo sentido racional al diablo cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon por el cuello.

Cosa que no se comparo cuando casi enloquece al oír ese leve suspiro escapar de la boca del bicolor cuando sin querer le mordió.

Pronto su lengua se dispuso a acariciar la parte afectada, en respuesta Kai le permitió ingresar a su boca.

Aquello era más de lo que el pobre ruso podía soportar. Si bien, el beso apenas era un tímido contacto, todo se perdió cuando Tala ingreso en la boca contraria.

La mano que aun permanecía en la nuca del bicolor lo acerco todo lo posible para profundizar el contacto, mientras la astuta y húmeda intrusa se deleitaba con el sabor adictivo de Hiwatari.

Tala se perdió en el mismo instante en el que Kai comenzó a acaríciale el cabello, mientras el mismo bicolor exigían que estuviesen mas cerca. Y dado que Tala era mas alto que Kai, podía tener fácil acceso y control de la deliciosa boca.

Lenta y sensualmente su lengua acariciaba la contraria, ambas jugando peligrosamente un juego que fácilmente podría salirse de control. Alentado por la sensacion de ser correpondido, jalo mas a otro, alzandolo un poco, consiguiendo que Kai se empinara un poco para no romper el contacto.

Deliciosamente cerca, perfectamente juntos, y sensualmente peligroso la union.

"Inconsciente"

Tala maldijo el momento en el que le enseñaron lo que era la conciencia ¬¬. Así que con una fuerza de voluntad que no creía tener se fue alejando de Kai.

Esos ojos fuego se fueron abriendo lentamente al sentir el abandono. Era en esos momentos donde Tala deseaba tener una cámara (O al menos una que tuviese rollo ¬¬UUU) Porque esa imagen no se vería nunca mas, Kai Hiwatari primero se mataría.

Labios entreabiertos y humedecidos por el beso, mejillas carmín, y ojos fuegos anhelantes por una nueva unión.

Tala gimió en frustración. Maldita conciencia TT.TT

-.-Al diablo la conciencia

Dijo al acercarse y besar de nuevo al bicolor, una unión corta por que sabia que luego no podría parar. Kai lo recibió de buena gana, y acepto lo que Tala quisiera hacer. Quizás eso era lo más frustrante para el ruso.

-.-Bien…-suspiro ligeramente agitado entre los labios contrarios- Será….mejor…irnos…

Comento sin atreverse a separar del todo. Tenia que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad…

…..

…..

…..

¿Dónde estaba su fuerza de voluntad oO?

Finalmente la encontró junto con la conciencia, así que separo un poco a Kai, lo suficiente como para que el bicolor no se cayera.

-.-Vamos-

Sabía que llevaba diciendo lo mismo hacia aproximadamente 5 minutos, pero esta vez si se movieron. Había dejado uno de los brazos de Kai en su cuello, al igual que él había dejado uno de sus manos alrededor de la cintura del bicolor. Todo con el fin de ayudarle a caminar.

Pasados unos minutos de estar caminando Tala giro para ver al soñoliento Kai.

Estaba seguro que Hiwatari le correspondía, por ello sonrió. Kai Hiwatari no es el tipo de persona que anda regalando besos u.u, aunque se encuentre inconsciente u.uUU

La prueba la tenía en los interminables golpes que algunos aprovechados se llevaban cuando intentaban besar a Kai cuando dormía. Para su deleite, Hiwatari los golpeaba entre sueños, impidiéndoles besarle n------------n. Claro que la situación variaba cuando se trataba de una chica u.u, en ese caso simplemente se despertaba, cosa que a sus fans no parecía importarles y se le lanzaban encima ¬¬#

En fin, la cuestión era que a él nunca lo había golpeado n--------n. Bueno, lo había intentado el día anterior u.u, pero eso fue por que se le paso un poquito la mano con u/////u

Un error tan lamentable no se repetiría u.u ¡Además él no era un violador ò.o! Claro que con Kai cerca le faltaba poco para serlo u////u, sin embargo de verdad quería al bicolor así que tenia que ir con cuidado si acaso quería que lo aceptase o.o

Con una sonrisa vio el camino. Lo único que debía hacer era que el terco Hiwatari creyera sus sentimientos o.o. Dado el caso también tendría que sacarle la loca idea de destruir el Internet u.u. Windows, Macintosh, Linux, y cuantos más sistemas operativos existiesen o.oUU, tendrían dos formas de reaccionar o.o: por un lado estarían encantados de demandarlos y hundirlos en las más oscuras y frías celdas de prisión u.uUU, o por otro lado, los taparían en dinero por que así venderían muchos mas computadores oOUU

Eso sin considerar a las fans furiosas que seguramente reclamarían venganza por que las tarjetas madres de sus computadores que quedaran reducidas ha algo meramente parecido a NADA o.oUUUUUU

Destruir el Internet no era algo sano oÔ, además ñ.ñ…..

…. ¿donde quedarían los doujinshis, y fanfics de ambos?

FIN

o.o….o.oUUU…..TT.TT no me miren así, es que no se me ocurrió otro final TT-TT, de verdad que hice todo lo que pude TT.TT, no se si quedo ¿Simple o.o?….¿sencillo oÔ?...¿o irremediablemente malo u.u?...GOMEN NASAI si me tire el Fic con este final TT.TT pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa TT0TT

A decir verdad si se me ocurrieron muchas cosas o.oUU, pero esta fue la "mejor" TT.TT

Gomen por la demora n.nUU, ya no van a tener que aguantarse esas llllaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggggaaaaaaaasssssssss tardanzas porque finalmente se deshicieron de mi n-n

Bueno, las votaciones de verdad que no estuvieron muy reñidas o.o, el vencedor, Tala, gano por una considerable diferencia u.u, haber, la cosa fue así o.o:

**RayxKai:** Akire777, Birthy, KuMiko, the life is a dream, Hottaru89, AsukaHao

**TysonxKai**: Kokoro Yana, Malale, Jery Hiwatari, Senshi Hisaki Raiden, Akisuki, Leika Tamaki

**TalaxKai:** #17, Aika Mizaki, SAGA-CHAN, Tailime-Hiwatari, HiO iVaNoT, MAysTicKs, Dark Luna 00, RAMSTEIN, kUrAI, KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne, Master Yaoi, NeKo ChAn

**KaixHilary:** Sky d

**BryanxKai**: Tsugume-Tari, Alexa Hiwatari, Darck Alexa Hiwatari

Por un momento estuvieron empatados Tyson y Tala oO, aunque las fans de Tyson se perdieron o.o.

De todas formas muchas gracias por sus votos n-------------n. Quería agradecerles especialmente por su apoyo a: **sky d,** **SAGA-CHAN, KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne, HiO iVaNoV, lioku, Senshi Hisaki Raiden. **Y a todo los que leyeron y les gusto n0n.

Una vez mas Gomen por la demora TT.TT, y GOMEN NASAI por el extraño final TT-TT, no soy buena haciendo finales, así que sean amables con esta pobre niña loca TT.TT.

Les recuerdo que no puedo responder sus Reviewers o.o, pero en mi profile con mucho gusto encontraran las respuestas a tan encantadores mensajes n---n.

Bueno, para llegar a mi profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo. **O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w w w. f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 8 8 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como esta la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS** n------n

No siendo mas cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despide:

Ann Saotomo n—n

"_**MÁTATE ESTUDIANDO Y SERÁS UN CADÁVER CULTO"**_


End file.
